Ein Auftrag mit Folgen
by mysery-girl
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Arya damals entschieden hätte mit Jaqen nach Braavos zu gehen? Mittlerweile hat sie ihre Ausbildung im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss beendet, und erhält einen Auftrag in Westeros. Ihr Ziel: Joffrey zu töten. Ihr Begleiter: Kein anderer als Jaqen H'ghar Arya/Jaqen
1. Eine schwere Entscheidung

_Zur Info: Diese Story war zuerst bei A Song of Ice and Fire hochgeladen und wurde jetzt nachträglich von mir in diese Kategorie verschoben, also müsst ihr gewisse Kommentare in den späteren Kapiteln gar nicht beachten ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Arya<em>  
>„Was machst du hier?" Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er schon über alle Berge war.<br>„Auf dich warten", erwiderte er.  
>„Woher wusstest du, dass wir hier entlang kommen?"<br>Er schmunzelte. „Nach allem, was du gesehen hast, fragst du das noch?"  
>Er hatte Recht, es gab wichtigere Fragen. „Wie hast du die Wachen getötet? War das schwer?"<br>„Nicht schwerer, als einen neuen Namen anzunehmen, wenn man weiß, wie es geht."  
>Sie war beeindruckt. „Zeig es mir, ich will so etwas auch können."<br>„Wenn du das willst, musst du mit mir kommen."  
>„Wohin?"<br>„Weit fort, jenseits der Meerenge. Nach Braavos."  
>„Mein Tanzlehrer kam aus Braavos." Beim Gedanken an Syrio wurde sie aber doch etwas traurig, immerhin war er ihretwegen gestorben.<br>„Tanzlehrer zu sein ist etwas Besonderes, aber ein Mann ohne Gesicht zu sein? Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Ein Mädchen hat viele Namen auf den Lippen, Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Ilyne Payne, den Bluthund… Viele Angebote für den roten Gott. Es könnte sie alle opfern. Einen nach dem anderen."  
>Ein innerer Kampf begann, sie wollte unbedingt ihre verbliebene Familie finden… Doch noch so eine gute Gelegenheit nach Braavos zu kommen, würde sich ihr wohl nicht so schnell wieder bieten. Außerdem hielten sie Arya sowieso schon für tot, somit würde sie niemand vermissen.<br>„Gut, ich komme mit dir. Aber zuerst muss ich mich noch von den anderen verabschieden." Gendry und heiße Pastete warteten immer noch auf sie.  
>„Tu das, ich warte hier."<p>

Langsam ging sie zurück zu den anderen, bei der Vorstellung sich von ihnen verabschieden zu müssen, schnürte sich ihr die Kehle zu. Die beiden, ganz besonders Gendry, waren in der letzten Zeit zu einer Art Familie für sie geworden.  
>„Na endlich, können wir los?" Gendry schien ungeduldig zu sein.<br>„Ihr könnt los, aber ohne mich." Verständnislos sahen sie Arya an.  
>„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte heiße Pastete ängstlich.<br>„Ich gehe mit Jaqen nach Braavos."  
>Die beiden brauchten einen Augenblick, um das Gehörte zu begreifen.<br>„Das heißt, du lässt uns einfach im Stich?"  
>Gendrys Worte waren für sie, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.<br>„Ich… Es tut mir leid, aber in Braavos habe ich die Chance Dinge zu lernen, die ich hier nirgend wo sonst lernen kann."  
>„Du wirst mir fehlen", sagte heiße Pastete betrübt.<br>„Ihr mir auch."  
>Arya machte einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte zuerst heiße Pastete und dann Gendry. Dieser schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.<br>„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich.  
>„Keine Sorge, das werde ich."<br>Langsam löste sie sich von Gendry. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, also drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu Jaqen. Auch wenn sie sich auf die Gelegenheit einer Ausbildung freute, war ihr der Abschied alles andere als leicht gefallen.

_Jaqen_  
>Unauffällig sah er zu Arya, die sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete. Zumindest konnte sie sich von ihnen verabschieden und so, besser damit abschliessen. Doch er war froh, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie war talentiert und hatte viel Ehrgeiz, manchmal mehr als es ihr gut täte. Außerdem war sie ihm in den letzten Wochen, sehr ans Herz gewachsen und er war froh, wenn er sie in Sicherheit wusste.<p>

Als Arya zurückkam, hielt er es für besser, sie noch ein wenig in ihren Gedanken zu lassen und sie machten sich schweigend auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>Da ich beim ersten Upload immer noch die Formatierungen von drin hatte, habe ich beschlossen die Geschichte ganz neu hochzuladen ^^<p>

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, das nächste Update kommt bereits morgen.


	2. Nach Braavos

_Jaqen_  
>Der Morgen machte sich im Osten bereits bemerkbar. Die beiden Pferde, die sie einem alten Bauern abgekauft hatten, waren zäh, deswegen hatten sie die ganze Nacht durchreiten können. Auch Arya hielt sich gut. Wenn sie ihr Tempo weiter so beibehalten konnten, erreichten sie die Krabbenbucht vielleicht schon heute Abend. Soweit Jaqen erkennen konnte, wurden sie zwar nicht verfolgt, doch er wollte Westeros lieber früher als später hinter sich lassen.<br>„Sag mal…. Warum haben sie dich eigentlich damals in Königsmund festgenommen?"  
>„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe den falschen Leuten geholfen. Aber wie du weißt, kann man bei den Lannisters schnell in Ungnade fallen." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.<br>Er hatte drei geschlagene Monate in den schwarzen Zellen verbracht, die Reise in dem kleinen Wagen war ihm dagegen wie das reinste Paradies vorgekommen.

Der Weg von Harrenhall zur Krabbenbucht führte über große Felder und sanfte Hügel; Wälder oder Berge gab es hier nicht. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass man sich im Ernstfall nicht so einfach verstecken konnte.  
>Erneut sah er zu Arya, mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und er sah die Müdigkeit, die sie in der Nacht vor ihm hatte verbergen können.<br>„Sollen wir eine kleine Rast machen?"  
>„Nein", sagte sie trotzig, als sei es eine Schande müde zu sein.<br>Ihr Dickschädel wird irgendwann ihr Verderben sein...

dachte er, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie hatte ein hitziges Temperament. Im Kampf konnte das sowohl hilfreich als auch gefährlich sein.

Sie erreichten die Krabbenbucht bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Es lagen drei große Handelsschiffe vor Anker. Er hoffte inständig, dass eines davon nach Braavos fuhr. Als erstes mussten sie allerdings die Pferde loswerden. Ein Händler kaufte sie ihnen für einen Spottpreis ab, aber das war ihm egal. In Braavos hatte er genug Geld und für Arya würde man bestimmt gut sorgen.

Tatsächlich fanden sie ein Handelsschiff, das direkt nach Braavos fuhr. Leider hatte er nicht genug Geld, um zwei Kabinen zu bezahlen, doch die Worte Valar Morghulis

hatten bei den Männern von Braavos mehr Wert als Gold.  
>Somit betraten die beiden, bereits zehn Minuten später, ihre jeweiligen Kabinen.<p>

Diese waren nicht besonders groß. Es gab nur ein Bett und eine Truhe in der er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten verstauen konnte, mehr brauchte er allerdings auch nicht. Nur kurze Zeit später ging er zu Arya und musste lächeln, als er eintrat. Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt und war bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen.

_Arya_  
>Gähnend setzte sie sich auf. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht einschlafen wollen, doch die Müdigkeit hatte sie übermannt. Zumindest war sie jetzt relativ ausgeruht, auch wenn ihre Muskeln von dem langen Ritt schmerzten. Sie beschloss sich an Deck etwas die Beine zu vertreten.<br>Anscheinend hatte sie länger geschlafen, als sie gewollt hatte, denn die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt bereits erreicht.  
>„Anscheinend war ein Mädchen sehr müde." Erst jetzt entdeckte sie Jaquen, der bei ein paar Männern saß.<br>„Kann sein", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
>„Hast du Hunger?", fragte einer der Männer. Ihr Magen antwortete für sie und man reichte ihr eine Schüssel dampfende Suppe, die sie dankend entgegennahm. Während sie aß, sah sie sich auf dem Deck um, die Ruderer und Matrosen gingen gemächlich ihrer Arbeit nach. Das Wetter war gut und die See war ruhig.<p>

„Wie lange dauert es, bis wir Braavos erreichen?", fragte Arya  
>„Zwei bis drei Wochen mindestens, kommt ganz auf das Wetter an." Jaqen schien die Seefahrt nichts auszumachen. Arya hingegen fragte sich, wie sie die Zeit hier totschlagen konnte. Das Schiff war nicht besonders groß und in ihrem Alter gab es hier niemanden.<p>

Zum Glück waren die Matrosen und Ruderer alle sehr gesprächig und wussten viele interessante Dinge zu erzählen. Auch mit Jaqen unterhielt sie sich viel, und so war sie erstaunt, als sie die Lichter von Braavos bereits in der Ferne schimmern sah. Jaqen erzählte ihr die Geschichte vom Titanen und sie hörte wie gebannt zu. Als sie dann an Land anlegten, kam es ihr so vor, als wären sie nur zwei oder drei Tage auf dem Meer gewesen.

_Jaqen_  
>Fasziniert nahm Arya alles in sich auf, was sie erblickte, ihm war es damals nicht anders gegangen.<br>„Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?"  
>„Ich bringe dich ins Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß", dort wirst du viele Dinge lernen."<br>„Kampftechniken?", sie strahlte.  
>„Nein, bevor du die Kunst des Tötens erlernen kannst, musst du viele andere Dinge lernen. Man wird dir dort alles erklären." Zielstrebig ging er auf das Marmorgebäude mit der silbernen Kuppel zu, das Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß". Bei jedem Gebäude an dem sie vorbei kamen, erklärte er ihr, welche Götter hier angebetet wurden. In den freien Städten war man nicht so stur wie in Westeros, hier konnten viele Religionen miteinander koexistieren.<p>

Vor einer mit Schnitzereien verzierten Flügeltür blieb er stehen.  
>„Von hier an musst du alleine weiter, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Er ging die Treppe hinunter, drehte sich aber noch ein letztes Mal um.<br>„In dem Tempel ist ein Becken, trink nicht daraus." Und schon war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

* * *

><p>So, auch hier hoffe ich, dass ihr euren Spass hattet. Glaubt mir, die Kapitel werden noch länger...<br>Das nächste Update kommt wieder morgen ;)

PS: Es wird einen Zeitsprung geben, da ich nicht die ganze Ausbildung wiederholen möchte.  
>Wenn durch den Zeitsprung (oder auch sonst) irgendwelche Fragen auftauche, kann man die mir gerne stellen :D<p> 


	3. Der Beginn einer Reise

_5 Jahre später…_

_Arya  
><em>Staunend betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie trug die Gesichter nun zwar schon eine ganze Weile, trotzdem kam es ihr immer noch wie ein Wunder vor.  
>„Es dauert lange bis man sich daran gewöhnt." Sie zuckte zusammen, obwohl sie ihr Gehör in den letzten Jahren geschärft hatte, hörte sie nie, wie der Priester näher kam.<br>„Wer bist du?"  
>„Niemand." Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er sie das in den letzten fünf Jahren gefragt hatte.<br>„Du lügst, aber immerhin lügst du besser als am Anfang." Sie war Arya Stark und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie dem Gott nicht auf ihre Weise dienen konnte.  
>„In der Zeit, in der du bei uns warst, hast du viel gelernt, doch ein Teil wird nie ganz zu uns gehören." Die Richtung in die das Gespräch geriet, gefiel ihr gar nicht.<br>„Ihr wollt mich wegschicken?"  
>Er seufzte. „Du hast von uns alles gelernt, was für dich wichtig ist und ich weiß, dass du nicht für ein Leben das zum Größtenteil aus beten besteht, geschaffen bist." Da hatte er zwar Recht, trotzdem wollte sie nicht gehen.<br>„Wo soll ich denn hin? Das Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß" ist meine einzige Zuflucht."  
>„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Die Stadtverwaltung sucht jemand neutrales für einen Auftrag und wer wäre dafür wohl besser geeignet, als jemand aus dem Haus von „Schwarz und Weiß"?"<br>„Was für ein Auftrag?"  
>„Königsmund schuldet der eisernen Kasse von Braavos 10'000 Golddrachen."<br>„Und warum brauchen sie dann dafür jemanden von uns? Können sie nicht einfach einen Abgeordneten schicken?" Wieder seufzte der Priester.  
>„Es ist so… Der Gott mit den vielen Gesichtern verlangt ein Opfer, ein sehr großes Opfer." Sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.<br>„Seid König Joffrey mündig geworden ist, kann ihn niemand mehr bremsen." Joffrey,

bereits bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie einen Wutschrei unterdrücken. Ihr war es sogar lieber, das ihre Schwester den Zwerg geheiratet hatte und nicht diesen elenden Bastard.  
>„Er hat einen unserer Männer getötet." Entgeistert sah sie den gütigen Mann an.<br>„Warum zum Teufel hat er das getan?" War er denn jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn es eine Stadt gab, die man nicht zum Feind haben wollte, dann war es Braavos.  
>„Anscheinend hat er Gefallen an den Gesichtslosen Männern gefunden und da niemand von unseren Leuten ihm dienen will, möchte er herausfinden, wie man die Gesichter wechselt."<br>„Also wollt Ihr, dass ich König Joffrey töte." Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, doch es war kein leichtes Unterfangen.  
>„Das wäre wahrscheinlich die einzige Lösung, wie man einen Krieg zwischen Braavos und Königsmund verhindern kann. Durch die Schulden der Königskasse brodelt es schon seit Jahren, aber der Mord an einem Gesichtslosen Mann? Das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Als Abgeordnete der Bank von Braavos hast du die beste Tarnung."<br>„Wann soll ich los?"  
>„Sofort, das Schiff legt in zwei Stunden ab."<p>

Bereits eine Viertelstunde später stand sie mit einer großen Reisetasche vor dem Priester. Als Novizin hatte sie eigentlich alle ihre Besitztümer hinter sich lassen müssen, doch _Nadel_ hatte sie in den letzten fünf Jahren sicher verwahrt und nun wieder hervorgeholt. Das Meiste in der Tasche waren Kleider, denn im Norden herrschte tiefer Winter und es würde bitterkalt sein.  
>„Ich fürchte, das wird ein längerer Abschied. Auch wenn du nicht unbedingt alle Kriterien des vielgesichtigen Gottes erfüllst, bist du doch eine sehr gute Dienerin geworden." Er lächelte sie mit demselben gütigen Lächeln an, mit dem er sie damals aufgenommen hatte. Auch die Heimatlose kam um sich zu verabschieden. Sie umarmten sich schweigend, keine von ihnen sagte etwas.<br>„Du wirst diese Bürde nicht alleine tragen müssen", sagte der gütige Mann, nachdem sie sich von der Heimatlosen getrennt hatte. „Ein alter Freund erwartet dich bereits auf der _Sommerregen_."

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Gebäude um, das in den letzten fünf Jahren ihre Zuflucht und ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, mit gemischten Gefühlen Richtung Hafen. Sie freute sich zwar darauf, endlich Rache üben zu können, doch sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwarten würde… Außerdem fragte sie sich, welchen alten Freund der gütige Mann wohl gemeint hatte.  
>Zumindest diese Frage wurde geklärt als sie die Sommerregen<p>

betrat. Diesen roten Haarschopf mit den weißen Strähnen hätte sie schon aus einer Entfernung von zehn Meilen erkannt.  
>„Jaqen!" Ohne auch nur einmal an ihre Ausbildung zu denken, rannte sie quer über das ganze Deck und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es tat so gut, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Lachend hielt er sie einen Moment fest und setzte sie dann ab.<br>„Du bist groß geworden." Tatsächlich war sie in den letzten fünf Jahren einige Zentimeter gewachsen, doch sie war immer noch kleiner als die meisten anderen Sechzehnjährigen. Sie musterte auch ihn, sein Gesicht hatte sich soweit sie erkennen konnte, kein bisschen verändert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das hier sein wahres Gesicht war oder nur eines der vielen, das würde sie ihn einmal danach fragen. Zumindest trug sie, im Moment, wieder ihr angeborenes Gesicht. So fühlte sie sich am Wohlsten.

_Jaqen_  
>Er konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr wenden, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie ein Mädchen gewesen, nun war sie unbestreitbar eine Frau. Ihr Körper hatte weibliche Rundungen bekommen und ihr Gesicht war reifer geworden. Ihr braunes Haar, das sie früher kurz getragen hatte, war nachgewachsen und fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern.<br>„Wo warst du in den letzten Jahren?", neugierig sah sie ihn an.  
>„An vielen Orten… Lys, Tyrosh… Hauptsächlich in den freien Städten."<br>„Und was hast du dort gemacht?" Sie war immer noch genauso neugierig wie damals.  
>„Aufträge ausgeführt." Früher hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich gefragt, um was für Aufträge es sich gehandelt hatte, doch nun war sie immerhin so taktvoll und fragte nicht weiter.<br>„Willst du vielleicht erst einmal dein Gepäck verstauen?" Er deutete auf ihre Reisetasche.  
>„Gar keine schlechte Idee." Als er ihr ihre Kabine zeigte, kam ihm das alles wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Zumindest schlief sie diesmal nicht ein sondern kam mit ihm wieder an Deck. Mittlerweile hatten sie abgelegt und entfernten sich Meter für Meter von der Küste. Unbehagen machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte, was sie nun erwartete.<p> 


	4. Eine turbulente Ankunft

_Arya_  
>Als sie damals von Harrenhall zur Krabbenbucht geritten waren, gab es nicht besonders viele Leute auf der Straße. Und diejenigen, die ihrem Weg kreuzten, waren hauptsächlich Händler oder Bauersleute.<br>Nun wimmelte es nur so vor Rittern, Soldaten und Söldnern. Überall gab es Zeltlager, einmal waren sie sogar an einem Schlachtfeld vorbei gekommen. Dort hatte man einige Leichen einfach liegen gelassen, sehr zur Freude der Krähen.  
>Die Tage waren kurz und es begann bereits wieder zu dämmern.<br>„Wir sollten hier unser Lager aufschlagen", sagte Jaqen und deutete auf eine kleine Erhöhung. Von hier aus, würde man jeden Angreifer von weitem sehen können. Sie nickte zustimmend und die beiden begannen das Zelt aufzubauen. Die Zeltplane bestand aus einem speziellen Stoff von den Sommerinseln, welcher keinerlei Kälte durchließ. Am Boden hatten sie ein Tuch desselben Stoffes, so waren sie von allen Seiten geschützt.  
>Ihr heutiges Abendessen bestand aus Dörrfleisch und Wasser. Wein wäre zwar auch nicht schlecht gewesen, doch die Zeiten waren gefährlich und sie wollten auf jeden Fall aufmerksam sein. Mit der Wache wechselten sie sich ab, heute war Jaqen an der Reihe.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Lauschend saß er da und beobachtete den Vollmond, der immer höher stieg. Der Nachthimmel war klar und die Temperaturen eisig. Das einzige, was er hörte, war der Wind, der an der Zeltplane rüttelte. Auch das entfernte Gegröle von Soldaten war zu hören.<br>Gegen Mitternacht wurde der Zelteingang geöffnet und Arya trat heraus. Schweigend setzte sie sich neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie.  
>„Ein Mädchen hat etwas auf der Seele." Seit sie in Westeros angekommen waren, war sie schweigsamer als sonst. Außerdem schlief sie sehr unruhig. Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, das vom Mond beschienen wurde. Ihre Haut schien beinahe weiß und ihre grauen Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll. Ihre Haare trug sie während des Reitens meistens als Zopf. Nun hatte sich jedoch eine Haarsträhne gelöst und fiel ihr ins Gesicht.<br>„Der Großteil meiner Familie wurde von den Lannisters ausgelöscht. Jetzt bekomme ich endlich die Gelegenheit mich dafür zu rächen… Und aus irgendeinem Grund, habe ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Nicht, dass ich mit Joffrey Mitleid hätte… es ist etwas anderes." Nun wurde auch er etwas nachdenklich.  
>„Gedanken haben viele Gründe, das wichtigste ist, sich nicht davon beherrschen zu lassen."<br>Sie lachte, „Du hörst dich ja schon wie der gütige Mann an."  
>„Und wie oft hat er sich schon geirrt?" Sie schwieg, denn sie beide kannten die Antwort.<br>Niemals.  
>Eines ihrer Pferde schnaubte und weckte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz darauf hörten auch sie, die näherkommenden Schritte. Diese gehörten zu fünf Soldaten in voller Montur, anscheinend hatten sie das Zelt erst jetzt entdeckt, oder sie waren erst jetzt betrunken genug, um einen Angriff zu wagen. Jaqen zog sein Schwert und Arya holte Nadel<p>

aus dem Zelt.  
>„Wenn ihr uns eure Pferde und euer Geld gebt, lassen wir euch vielleicht am Leben." Der Mann, der das gesagt hatte, war zwar einen guten Kopf größer als Jaqen, trotzdem war er ihm bei weitem unterlegen. Der zweite Soldat, der anscheinend ebenso hirnlos war wie der erste, grinste Arya anzüglich an.<br>„Sie hier nehmen wir auch gleich mit, die Jungs werden sich freuen."

_Arya_  
>Hätte sie bei ihrer Ausbildung nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung gelernt, würde dieser Soldat jetzt nicht mehr leben. Auch Jaqens Miene ließ wenig Sympathie für die Soldaten erkennen. Als dann einer von ihnen, auch noch versuchte ihr an die Brust zu fassen, stieß sie ihm ohne zu zögern Nadel<p>

ins Herz. Einen Moment sah er sie verdutzt an, bevor er zusammenbrach. Zwei weitere setzten zum Angriff an, was Jaqen mit einem Schnitt durch die Kehle quittierte. Die letzten beiden, waren anspruchsvollere Gegner. Arya konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihrem Gegner gegenüber, weswegen ihr beinahe entgangen wäre, wie sich Jaqens Soldat zu ihr umdrehte. Zum Glück duckte sie sich früh genug zur Seite, weswegen die Klinge sie mit genügend Abstand verfehlte. Ihr Gegner setzte ebenfalls zum Schlag an, diesen konnte sie aber ohne Probleme abwehren. Der zweite Hieb, der kurz darauf folgte, war allerdings um einiges schwerer abzuwehren und Nadel

wäre ihr beinahe aus der Hand geschleudert worden. Siegessicher setzte ihr Gegner zu einem weiteren Schlag an. Diesmal wartete Arya, bis die Klinge sie fast erreicht hatte, sprang zur Seite und durchbohrte den Hals ihres Gegenspielers.  
>Jaqen hatte sein Gegenüber ebenfalls getötet. Und jetzt mussten sie überlegen, was sie mit den Leichen tun sollten.<br>„Man wird bald nach ihnen suchen", sagte Arya.  
>„Dann sollten wir am besten unser Lager abbrechen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Am besten wandeln wir unsere Gesichter schon jetzt." Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, ihr Aussehen erst kurz vor Königsmund zu ändern, doch in diesem Fall war es sicherer, es bereits jetzt zu tun.<br>Sein neues Gesicht gefiel ihr nicht halb so gut wie das alte, seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und irgendwie passte es einfach nicht zu ihm… Wahrscheinlich lag es aber daran, dass sie ihn bis jetzt nur mit dem anderen Gesicht gekannt hatte. Ihr eigenes, neues Gesicht, war weder besonders hübsch, noch besonders hässlich. Es machte sie einige Jahre älter, als Sechzehnjährige würde sie ja sowieso niemand ernst nehmen.

Bereits eine viertel Stunde später machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

_Jaqen_  
>Sie erreichten Königsmund ohne weitere Probleme. Allerdings war es nicht so leicht die Stadt zu durchqueren. Wie auf dem Königsweg gab es hier überall Auseinandersetzungen, hier jedoch auf viel kleinerem Raum.<br>„Hier geht alles vor die Hunde", murmelte Arya, als sie an einer Leiche vorbei ritt. Nach einer Weile, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten sie die Burg.  
>„Halt!", riefen zwei Wachen gleichzeitig und versperrten ihnen den Weg.<br>„Was wollt ihr hier?", Jaqen zeigte ihnen das Dokument, das man ihm gegeben hatte. In diesem standen einige unterschwellige Drohungen der eisernen Bank von Braavos, denn diese war mit ihrer Geduld am Ende.  
>Zähneknirschend ließen die Wachen sie passieren. Einer der Wachmänner führte sie zu ihrer Unterkunft, diese befand sich in einem Nebengebäude des roten Bergfrieds.<br>„Der König befindet sich momentan auf einem Jagdausflug, deswegen werdet ihr morgen von seiner Hand empfangen." Jaqen musste gar nicht erst zu Arya sehen, um zu wissen, dass sich ihre Miene verhärtete. Immerhin hatte sie Tywin Lannister mehrere Wochen als Mundschenk gedient. Nachdem der Wachmann gegangen war, sah sich Jaqen sein Zimmer an. Das Bett, eine Strohmatratze mit einem Lake, befand sich neben der rechten Zimmerwand. An der linken befand sich ein Tisch mit einer großen Kerze darauf. Für viel mehr gab es hier auch gar keinen Platz, anscheinend war dieser Teil des Gebäudes, als Unterkunft für die Diener erbaut worden. Schon das alleine zeigte die Geringschätzung, die der König für die beiden Besucher hegte.  
>Arya fluchte und er ging hinüber, um zu sehen, was los war.<br>„Ich hoffe, hier gibt es nicht allzu viele von diesen Dingern", sagte sie und deutete auf die Ratte, die sie gerade eben zertreten hatte.  
>„In den schwarzen Zellen gibt es davon einige mehr." Immerhin hatte er dort fast drei Monate verbracht.<br>Der Dienstbote, der ihnen am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück brachte, teilte ihnen mit, dass Tywin Lannister sie in seinen Räumen empfangen würde.  
>„Das dürften wohl längere Verhandlungen werden", seufzte er.<br>„Darauf kannst du wetten. Außerdem lasse ich mich nicht von Tywin abwimmeln. Joffrey wird uns Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."  
>Das würde er ganz bestimmt, allerdings bezweifelte Jaqen, dass ihnen die Antwort gefallen würde.<p>

_Arya_  
>Die Falten in Tywin Lannisters Gesicht waren tiefer geworden und sein Haar, war nun vollkommen ergraut. Allerdings hatte er dieselbe gefährliche Aura wie damals.<br>„Ich bedaure sehr, dass der König momentan nicht zu Gegen ist." Er deutete auf zwei Stühle. „Wollen Sie sich nicht setzten?" Sie bedankten sich und nahmen Platz.  
>„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragte er und sah zuerst zu Jaqen und dann zu ihr.<br>„Ich bin Luca Felice, und das hier ist meine Mittarbeiterin Rebecca Rodari." Sie fand es komisch, Jaqen nicht in der dritten Person sprechen zu hören. Innerlich musste sie lachen, denn Jaqen und sie arbeiteten tatsächlich zusammen. Er war dafür zuständig mit dem König zu verhandeln, und sie, dem König den Hals umzudrehen. Tywin stellte eine Karaffe Wein auf den Tisch und schenkte ihnen einen Becher voll ein.  
>„Die eiserne Bank von Braavos ist sehr erzürnt… Der letzte Gesandte war fast ein ganzes Jahr hier und wurde dann, ohne eine weitere Erklärung, vor die Tür gesetzt." Jaqen spielte seine Rolle wie gewöhnlich sehr überzeugend.<br>„Das tut mir aufrichtig Leid, König Joffrey stand unter sehr hohem Druck."  
>„Das verstehe ich durchaus… Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum der König die Schulden nicht abzahlt. Wir wären auch mit Raten zufrieden, doch anstatt uns anzuhören, weicht euer Ganden uns immer wieder aus."<br>„Ihr irrt Euch, dass alles waren nur unglückliche Zufälle… Sobald der König von seinem Jagdausflug zurückkommt, wird er euch persönlich empfangen, dafür werde ich sorgen."  
>Man hörte deutlich in seiner Stimme, dass er mit dem Handeln von Joffrey alles andere als einverstanden war. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Enkel, schien er zu verstehen, wie wichtig es in einem Krieg war, einen guten Draht zu den Freien Städten zu haben. Besser gesagt, eine der Freien Städte zu verärgern, ganz besonders Braavos oder Tyrosh, konnten fatale Folgen für ganz Westeros haben. Deswegen war Arya zu dem Gespräch mitgekommen, im Notfall sollte sie den gesichtslosen Mann erwähnen, den Joffrey ermorden ließ.<br>Das war allerdings ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und schien heute auch nicht nötig zu sein.  
>„Ein Diener wird Euch in eine andere Unterkunft begleiten, auch dort schien ein Fehler passiert zu sein." Das Gespräch hatte kaum zehn Minuten gedauert, anscheinend gingen ihm langsam aber sicher die Argumente aus, um Joffrey immer wieder rauszuhauen.<br>Während sie in ihre neuen Gemächer geführt wurden überlegte sie sich, wie das Gespräch mit Joffrey wohl verlaufen würde...


	5. Eine unerwartete Verbündete

_Arya_  
>Die Tage die auf das Gespräch mit Tywin Lannister folgten, gehörten zu den längsten ihres Lebens. Kaum waren die beiden im roten Bergfried einquartiert worden, hatten die Zofen und Dienerinnen begonnen Arya über Braavos auszufragen. Jaquen war von den Knappen und tiefer gestellten Rittern in Beschlag genommen worden, somit war sie auf sich alleine gestellt. Es störte Arya nicht von Braavos zu erzählen, das tat sie sogar sehr gerne. Was sie hingegen störte, waren die sinnlosen Gespräche über Kleider und Männer. Bereits am ersten Tag, hatten die Zofen versucht sie in ein Kleid zu stecken, was sie zum Glück verhindern konnte. Das einzige Positive, an der der ganzen Sache, war, dass Sansa sich in Rosengarten befand. Arya wusste bis heute nicht, was sie genau von ihrer Schwester halten sollte. Einerseits war sie von ihrem Blut, andererseits hatte sie kaum gute Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit.<br>Am Morgen des dritten Tages, gelang es ihr der gackernden Schar zu entkommen und sie ging in dem Hof umher. Lächelnd beobachtete Arya, wie Jaqen versuchte den jüngeren Knappen ein paar Tipps im Schwertkampf zu geben. Auch wenn er offiziell als abgeordneter einer Bank galt… Sein Talent für den Schwertkampf, war nicht lange verborgen geblieben.  
>Als er Arya sah, winkte er sie zu sich.<br>„Rebecca wird euch - mit mir zusammen - demonstrieren, was ich euch vorhin erklärt habe." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er ihr ein Übungsschwert zu, diese Geste erinnerte sie sehr an Syrio… Geschickt setzte er zu einem Angriff an. Da er von rechts andeutete, schlug sie nach links und ein lautes Geräusch war zu hören, als sich ihre Holzschwerter trafen. Blitzschnell duckte sie sich und schlug zu, allerdings war Jaqen ein weitaus erfahrener Kämpfer als sie und konterte diesen mit Leichtigkeit. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie ohne weiteres besiegen können, doch dieser Kampf galt nur zur Anschauung.  
>Gellendes Gelächter war zu hören, weshalb sie ihre kleine Vorführung unterbrachen. Bei dem unerwünschten Zuschauer handelte es sich um Gregor Clegane.<br>„Ich hab' ja schon so einige Braavosi kämpfen gesehen, aber eine Frau?" Wieder brach er in Gelächter aus. Die frühere Arya wäre zu ihm gestürzt und hätte ihm mit ihrem Fingermesser die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Diese Arya war um einiges besonnener und antwortete nur: „In Braavos sind nun mal einige Dinge anders." Jemand rief seinen Namen und der reitende Berg verschwand. Da er dem König wie ein Schatten folgte, war dieser wohl von seinem Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt.  
>Die Menschenmenge die sich um die Beiden gebildet hatte, zerstreute sich und kurze Zeit später standen die beiden alleine da.<br>„Ein Mädchen hat gut gekämpft."  
>Sie schnaubte: „Trotzdem hättest du mich mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können."<br>„Ein Mann aus dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß vielleicht schon, aber kein Mann aus Westeros." Bei diesen Worten hatte er die Stimme gesenkt, hier hatten sogar die Wände Ohren…  
>Missmutig machte sie sich mit Jaqen auf den Weg zum König. Man hatte ihnen mittgeteilt, dass seine hohe Mutter ebenfalls anwesend sein würde. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Cersei hinter jeder Ecke Verrat witterte, ob es nun stimmte oder nicht. Die Zofen hatten einen letzten Versuch unternommen, Arya in ein Kleid zu stecken. Dieser war jedoch wie der vorherige gescheitert. Sie trug Hosen und ein Oberteil in verschiedenen Brauntönen. Damit die Kleider nicht ganz nach Alltag aussahen, trug sie einen Dunkelbraunen Gürtel mit goldenen Verzierungen um die Taille.<br>Als sie eintraten, saß Joffrey auf dem eisernen Thron, Cersei gleich neben ihm. Wie es sich gehörte, blieben sie stehen und verbeugten sich, auch wenn sehr wiederwillig.  
>Abfällig sah der König zu ihnen herunter, als wären sie irgendwelche Insekten, die er am liebsten zerquetschen würde.<br>„Mein Großvater erzählte mir bereits von eurem Gespräch… Er schien Verständnis dafür zu haben, doch ich habe es nicht."  
>In Joffreys Augen trat ein wütendes Funkeln, das ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.<br>„Es tut mir Leid wenn Ihr das nicht versteht", erwiderte Jaqen, „doch die eiserne Bank von Braavos…"  
>„Kann warten!", unterbrach Cersei ihn.<br>„Nein! Ich fürchte nicht."  
>Für jemanden, der Jaqen nicht kannte, wirkte dieser ruhig und gelassen, doch Arya hatte gelernt auf die kleinsten Abweichungen in seiner Stimme zu hören, und diese verrieten Wut und Empörung.<br>„Schon seit fast zehn Jahren hat die Königskasse keinen einzigen Golddrachen mehr zurückgezahlt."  
>„Vor zehn Jahren hat noch mein Vater geherrscht, der größte Teil der Schulden stammt von ihm."<br>„Das stimmt, doch die letzten zweihunderttausend Golddrachen Schulden stammen von Euch." Das Funkeln in Joffreys Augen wurde noch unheilvoller. Es erinnerte Arya an den Blick, den er im Gesicht hatte, als er ihren Vater köpfen ließ.  
>„Und was wollt Ihr hier?", fragte Cersei nun an Arya gewandt.<br>„Ich bin für eine andere Frage zuständig, diese ist allerdings von nicht sehr wichtiger Bedeutung und muss nicht unbedingt heute besprochen werden."  
>Misstrauisch sah Cersei sie an, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder Jaquen zu. Das war knapp,<p>

dachte sie. Das hier war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und Joffreys sonst schon sehr dünner Geduldsfaden, schien bald zu reißen.  
>„Am besten geht Ihr für heute wieder in Eure Räume zurück, König Joffrey wird sehen, was er tun kann." Cersei schien der Verlauf des Gesprächs ebenso wenig zu gefallen wie Joffrey, doch wie ihr Vater wusste sie, dass eine Auseinandersetzung mit Braavos unschöne Folgen haben konnte.<br>Sie nickten höflich, verbeugten sich noch einmal und zogen sich zurück.

„Was denkst du, wie lange das so weitergeht?", fragte sie auf Braavosi und deutete auf die Wachen hinter ihnen. Seit dem Gespräch mit Joffrey folgen sie ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt.  
>„Schwer zu sagen, wahrscheinlich so lange bis Joffrey entschieden hat, was er mit uns machen will."<br>Seit sie ständig unter Beobachtung gestanden hatten, hatten sie sich angewöhnt Braavosi zu sprechen, so hatten sie wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre.  
>Seit Königin Margaery und Sansa aus Rosengarten zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie vor den Zofen endgültig Ruhe. Das hatte sie zumindest bis heute geglaubt.<br>„Rebecca!" Ein junges Mädchen von etwa zwölf Jahren kam auf sie zu, sie war die kleine Schwerster einer der Dienerinnen. „Wir haben der Königin von Euch erzählt, jetzt will sie Euch kennen lernen."  
>Sie setzte ihr Rebecca-Lächeln auf: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."<br>Die Königin und ihre Damen standen in einem, der nun kahlen Gärten und diskutierten darüber, was wohl im nächsten Frühling gepflanzt werden sollte. Unter ihnen erkannte sie auch Sansa. Eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Locken drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um. „Rebecca… Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört." Arya verbeugte sich.  
>„Euer Hoheit." Margaery lachte mit heller, klarer Stimme. „Steht auf, Verbeugungen waren mir schon immer zu wider… Da komme ich mir vor wie eine Märtyrerin." Sie stand auf und musterte die Königin noch einmal, sie mochte sie jetzt schon mehr als Cersei. Nun, das war auch nicht besonders schwer.<br>„Meine Damen sagten mir, Ihr kommt aus Braavos… Wie lebt es sich so in einer der freien Städten?"  
>„Gut." Sie lächelte, diesmal aufrichtig. „Für jemanden, der Wasser und Brücken mag, ist Braavos das reinste Paradies."<br>„Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr mit der Kunst des Schwertkampfes vertraut. Das bewundere ich sehr. Was dieses Thema betrifft, lässt sich mit den Männern von hier nur sehr schwer verhandeln."  
>„Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte sie und dachte dabei an den reitenden Berg. „In Braavos gibt es sehr viel Gesindel, da ist es besser, wenn man sich selbst verteidigen kann."<p>

Von da an verbrachte sie einen wirklich schönen Nachmittag mit Margaery und ihren Damen. Das Einzige, was sie beunruhigte, waren Sansas durchdringende Blicke. Einmal glaubte sie tatsächlich, Sansa hätte sie erkannt.  
>In einen dicken, warmen Pelzmantel gehüllt, verließ sie früh am Morgen den roten Bergfried. Margaery hatte ihr gestern Abend gesagt, dass sie ausreiten wolle. Arya hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihr halbes Personal und all ihre Basen mitnehme.<br>Als sie sich dann dem Tor näherte, sah sie nur Margaery selbst und zwei Wachen. Diese gehörten weder zu den Goldröcken, noch zur Königsgarde. Einer dieser Wachen hielt die Zügel ihrer braunen Mischlingsstute.  
>„Ich dachte, ein wenig Ruhe wäre gut", erwiderte sie auf ihren Blick. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schwang sich Arya aufs Pferd und die beiden Frauen galoppierten los.<br>Sie hatten Königsmund schon weit hinter sich gelassen, als Arya tief durchatmete. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr sie das Reiten vermisst hatte. Das Freiheitsgefühl, wenn das Pferd mit vollem Tempo durch den Schnee raste und einem der Wind nur so durch die Haare pfiff…  
>Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und die Wachen hatten sich etwas zurückfallen lassen.<br>„Cersei hasst mich schon aus Prinzip und Joffrey erzählt mir auch nur das nötigste… Zumindest weiß ich, dass es um die Schulden geht."  
>„Da habt Ihr Recht." Vielleicht konnte sie bei Margaery mehr erreichen als bei Joffrey und seiner paranoiden Mutter. „Die Königskasse schuldet der eisernen Bank von Braavos fünfhunderttausend Golddrachen und weigert sich vehement, die Schulden zu bezahlen." Genervt rollte Margaery mit den Augen.<br>„Das ist wieder typisch. Wahrscheinlich glaubt Joffrey, dass Braavos ihm nichts anhaben kann. Und Cersei will unbedingt neue Kriegsschiffe bauen lassen."  
>„Kriegsschiffe?" Das Wort gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.<br>„Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass Joffrey leichtsinnig genug ist, um eine der Freien Städte anzugreifen." Forschend sah sie Arya an. „Und wie steht es mit Braavos?" Zu lügen hatte keinen Sinn, vielleicht war es sogar gut, wenn wenigstens jemand den Ernst der Lage begriff.  
>„Es brodelt schon eine ganze Weile unter der Oberfläche, deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, dass wenigstens ein Teil der Schulden beglichen wird."<br>„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte Margaery und gab ihrem Pferd die Sporen.

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe wiedermal es hat euch gefallen ^^<p> 


	6. Falsches Spiel

_Jaqen_  
>Die Holztür knarrte leise, als Arya eintrat. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet, ihre Haar schneebedeckt. Draußen hatte es zu schneien begonnen und mittlerweile, herrschte bereits tiefe Nacht.<br>„Ich hab' gute und schlechte Nachrichten, welche zuerst?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Mantel an einen Haken neben der Tür aufhängte. Anschließend setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.  
>„Die gute."<br>„Wenn wir Glück haben, begleicht Joffrey vielleicht einen Teil seiner Schulden, Margaery tut was sie kann."  
>„Und die schlechte?" Er hoffte das es nicht allzu problematisch war.<br>Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Cersei hat Kriegsschiffe bauen lassen. Margaery ist zwar davon überzeugt, dass sie jenseits der Meerenge nicht zum Einsatz kommen, aber du kennst ja Joffrey." Die Sache gefiel ihm immer weniger, ganz Westeros befand sich im Krieg. Wenn jetzt auch noch Braavos dazu kam… Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken. Sie durften allerdings auch nicht leichtfertig handeln. Sollte Joffrey sterben, solange sie hier waren, würde man sie als erstes verdächtigen.  
>„Kann man eigentlich von jemandem erkannt werden, obwohl man ein anderes Gesicht trägt?" Erstaunt sah er sie an.<br>„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"  
>Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Ich glaube, Sansa hat mich erkannt." Von all ihren Geschwistern, hatte Arya ihm von Sansa am wenigsten erzählt, soweit er wusste hatten sich die beiden nie besonders gut verstanden.<br>Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. „Vielleicht kommt ihr etwas an dir bekannt vor… Bist du sicher, dass sie dich als ihre Schwester erkannt hat?" Sie stand auf und ging rastlos im Zimmer herum.  
>„Keine Ahnung… Jedes Mal wenn sie mich ansieht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich erkennt. Darauf angesprochen, hat sie mich bis jetzt aber noch nicht." Sollte Sansa ihre Schwester wirklich erkannt haben, würde das eine gewisse Gefahr darstellen. Allerdings hatte Jaqen nicht das Gefühl, dass sie Arya einfach so verraten würde. Denn, auch wenn die beiden Differenzen hatten, war sie doch immer noch ihre Schwester.<br>„Solange sie sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher ist, wird sie sicherlich nichts verraten."  
>„Hoffen wir's", murmelte Arya und ging zu dem Fenster, das in den Hof hinausführte. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. „Wie alt warst du eigentlich, als du dein erstes Gesicht erhalten hast?" Er musste überlegen.<br>„Etwa in dem Alter, in dem du jetzt bist." Das war eigentlich schon relativ früh gewesen, Arya hatte ihre Gesichter früher erhalten als er vermutet hatte. Der gütige Mann hatte ihm hin und wieder einen Brief geschrieben, um ihn über Aryas Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Hoffentlich läuft es diesmal besser, dachte er als sie sich dem Thronsaal näherten. Margaery hatte tatsächlich erreichen könne, dass Joffrey sie noch einmal anhörte. Doch, dass der König seine Meinung noch ändern würde, glaubte er nicht, dazu war er viel zu stur.  
>Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er ihnen ein Dokument aus, in dem er sich verpflichtete die Hälfte der Schulden in den nächsten drei Jahren zurück zu zahlen. Er sah sich das Dokument an, alles hatte seine Richtigkeit und das Siegel war gesetzt. Doch es lag eine schon fast greifbare Spannung in der Luft… Es gab irgendeinen Haken, da war er sich sicher.<br>Da es nun keinen Grund mehr gab, länger hier zu bleiben, packten sie die wenigen Dinge, die sie bei sich hatten. Morgen würden sie beim ersten Tageslicht losreiten.

_Arya_  
>Bei dieser Sache war irgendetwas faul… Und sie musste herausfinden, was es war.<br>Leise ging Arya zur Tür und lauschte, es standen keine Wachen davor. So unauffällig wie möglich huschte sie durch den roten Bergfried, entdeckte aber niemanden. Als sie plötzlich Stimmengewirr hörte, drückte sie sich in eine Nische an der Wand. Bei den Stimmen handelte es sich eindeutig um Joffrey und seine Mutter. Diese waren allerdings zu weit weg, weswegen sie den genauen Wortlaut nicht verstehen konnte.  
>Wie ein Schatten folgte sie den Stimmen durch den roten Bergfried. Sie sah gerade noch, wie die beiden in Cerseis Gemächer verschwanden und sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.<br>Die Tür bestand aus massivem Eichenholz und war so dick, dass man nichts hören konnte, wenn man den Kopf daran presste. Deswegen legte sie sich flach auf den Boden. Zwischen dem Boden und der Tür gab es einen winzigen Spalt, durch diesen konnte sie einige Gesprächsfetzten mithören.  
>„…kann noch was erleben!" Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Joffrey.<br>„Keine Sorge, dieses Schreiben wird Braavos nie erreichen." Cersei klang ruhig, schon fast entspannt. „Es herrscht Krieg und die Straßen sind unruhig…" Der König schien zu begreifen.  
>Sie konnte sein Lächeln heraushören. „Unfälle passieren, immerhin kann morgen der halbe Hof bestätigen, dass die beiden Königsmund noch lebendig verlassen haben." Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, rannte Arya zu ihren Gemächern zurück. Doch Jaqen war nicht da.<br>Er befand sich in den Stallungen, um nach den Pferden zu sehen, wie er es fast täglich getan hatte. Da drei Knechte in der Nähe waren, warf sie ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er folgte ihr nach draußen.  
>„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?" Sie standen hinter den Stallungen unter einem kahlen Apfelbaum.<br>Wütend hatte sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Sehr schlechte. So wie es aussieht, hat die Königin ein paar Söldner auf uns angesetzt. So brauchen weder sie, noch ihre Goldröcke sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen."  
>„Ich habe schon so etwas befürchtet", seufzte er, „es lief einfach alles viel zu glatt. Hast du gehört, wo sie uns abfangen sollen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Nein, leider nicht." Sie mussten sich ohnehin überlegen, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Um ihren Auftrag auszuführen, musste sie wieder eine neue Identität annehmen. Aber wahrscheinlich am besten war es, wenn sie für die nächsten paar Wochen untertauchten.


	7. Ein ungeplanter Zwischenstopp

_Jaqen_  
>Tiefe Wolken verdeckten die Morgensonne, als sie Königsmund durch das Schlammtor verließen. Die Erde schien nur noch aus Schnee zu bestehen, man konnte den Himmel kaum noch von der Erde unterscheiden. Hier auf dem Königsweg sah man zwar die schwachen Abdrücke von Rädern und Pferdehufen, doch bald würden auch diese sie verlassen. Sie hatten beschlossen, in Harrenhall noch ein paar Vorräte zu besorgen und dann für ein paar Wochen unterzutauchen. Das bergige Gebiet zwischen Harrenhall war dafür bestens geeignet, denn dort konnten sie ungestört ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen.<br>Sie warteten bis Königsmund außer Sichtweite war und bogen dann nach links ab, nun gab es keine Straße mehr, an der sie sich hätten orientieren können. Nun mussten sie sich auf jede kleine Unebenheit konzentrieren, um die Richtung halten zu können. Sie waren bereits einige Stunden unterwegs und kamen gut voran, doch dann begann es zu schneien.  
>So ging ihre Reise weiter. Manchmal konnten sie den ganzen Tag durchreiten, manchmal mussten sie ihr Lager wegen des Schneefalls früher als geplant aufstellen. Der Vorteil war allerdings, dass der Schnee ihre Spuren verwischte. Nach zwei Wochen erreichten sie schließlich Harrenhall. Um ihre Vorräte zu besorgen, teilten sie sich auf. Arya war für Lebensmittel und Verbandszeug zuständig, er für einen neuen Wetzstein und Laternen. Die Mondsichel wurde immer dünner und es war gut, wenigstens ein bisschen Licht zu haben.<br>Obwohl der Händler feilschte wie ein altes Fischweib, gelang es ihm einen guten Preis für den Wetzstein auszuhandeln. Der Händler, der ihm die Laternen verkaufte, war allerdings nicht so gnädig.  
>Ein weiterer Vorteil, wenn man auf den Markt ging war, dass man die neusten Informationen erfuhr, auch wenn nicht immer alle der Wahrheit entsprachen. Soweit er hören konnte, hatte sich an der Situation in Königsmund nichts Wesentliches geändert, seit sie fort waren.<br>Hustend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, er hatte sich wohl ein wenig erkältet.  
>"Alles in Ordnung?" Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Arya an ihn heran getreten war.<br>Beruhigend lächelte er sie an. "Nur eine Erkältung." Sie wollten Harrenhall bereits wieder verlassen, als sie von einer Wache angehalten wurden.  
>"Was wollt Ihr hier? Ich habe Euch noch nie in Harrenhall gesehen." Sie hatten damit gerechnet, früher oder später, angehalten zu werden, deshalb hatte Arya ihre Antwort schon parat. "Wir wollen eine alte Freundin in Flohloch besuchen, sie arbeitet als Hebamme und ich soll ihr ein paar Kräuter mitbringen." Er schien ihnen immer noch nicht zu glauben, immerhin war es nicht gerade die beste Zeit, um eine Reise zu unternehmen. Da er aber keinerlei Grund hatte, sie länger fest zu halten, ließ er sie durch das Tor.<br>"Diese Wachen werden ja immer misstrauischer", sagte Arya.  
>"Es herrscht Krieg, da sind alle misstrauisch."<br>"Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit dem Brief?" Das war eine gute Frage...  
>"Am besten geben wir ihn einem Handelsschiff, das nach Braavos fährt." Skeptisch sah Arya ihn an. "Natürlich nicht dem erstbesten Schiff... ein Mann hat viele Freunde." Wieder musste er husten.<p>

_Arya_  
>Ihre Reise ging eigentlich im selben Tempo voran wie vorher, allerdings fiel Jaqen das Reiten deutlich schwerer als zuvor. Er versuchte seine Hustenanfälle herunterzuspielen, doch sie wusste, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging.<br>Es war Nachmittag und das Wetter war ziemlich gut, trotzdem wollte Arya unbedingt ihr Lager aufschlagen. Seit heute Morgen war Jaqen fiebrig, auch der Kräutertee hatte daran nichts geändert. Nun konnte er sich kaum noch aufrecht im Sattel halten. Sie waren noch nicht so weit gekommen wie sie wollte, doch Arya durfte kein Risiko eingehen.  
>"Wir sollten wirklich weiter reiten", sagte er, während sie die erste Zeltplane befestigte.<br>Verärgert kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. "Vergiss es, du könntest dich keine weitere Stunde mehr im Sattel halten." Er wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einem erneuten Hustenanfall unterbrochen.  
>Zitternd kroch er in das nun fertig aufgestellte Zelt und rollte sich in einer Wolldecke zusammen. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit, war er in einen leichten, fiebrigen Schlaf gefallen. Sie beschloss nach Feuerholz zu suchen, um Wasser zu kochen. Da es in der Nähe aber keine Bäume gab, suchte sie nach vertrockneten Sträuchern. Sie musste eine ganze Weile suchen, bis sie genügend Brennmaterial für ein kleines Feuerchen zusammen hatte. Bei dem Versuch dieses zu entfachen, verzweifelte sie allerdings beinahe... Die Sträucher waren feucht und ihre Finger klamm vor Kälte. Irgendwie gelang es ihr dann aber doch, eines der Ästchen in Brand zu setzten. Während die Flammen immer höher züngelten, stellte Arya einen kleinen Topf mit Schnee darauf und hoffte, dass die Hitze ausreichen würde, um den Schnee zu schmelzen und das Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen.<br>In der Zwischenzeit ging sie ins Zelt, um nach Jaqen zu sehen. Er hatte Schüttelfrost und seine Stirn schien heißer zu sein als das Feuer, das draußen loderte. Seine rot-weißen Haare, sie beide hatten ihre Gesichter, nachdem sie Hallenhall verlassen hatten, wieder gewechselt; klebten in seinem Gesicht. Während sie diese aus seinem Gesicht strich viel ihr auf, dass er immer noch seinen Pelzmantel trug. Unruhig drehte er sich zur Seite und wurde erneut von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt.  
>Draußen gab sie einige Kräuter in das Wasser, während dieses zu köcheln begann. Als der Tee fertig war, gab sie eine großzügige Menge Mohnblumensaft hinein und ging zurück ins Zelt. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn an der Wange.<br>"Jaqen?" Da er immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, rüttelte sie leicht an seiner Schulter. Langsam öffnete er seine vom Fieber glasigen Augen. "Trink das." Sie setzte den Becher an seine Lippen und er nahm einige Schlucke. Kurz darauf fiel er in einen deutlich ruhigeren Schlaf. Nun entfernte sie vorsichtig die Wolldecke und zog ihm seinen Mantel aus. Der Pullover und das Hemd das darunter zum Vorschein kam, waren verschwitzt. Vorsichtig zog sie ihm beides aus und kam nicht umhin, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu mustern. Dieser war überzogen von tiefen und weniger tiefen Narben. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen eine davon zu berühren... Als er sich bewegte, zuckte sie jedoch zurück und suchte in seinem Rucksack, nach einem frischen Hemd. Nach einer Weile wurde Arya fündig und versuchte ihn möglichst nicht zu wecken, als sie ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zog. Mitzubekommen schien er davon allerdings nichts. Zu guter Letzt breitete sie alle Decken und Felle über ihm aus, die sie dabei hatten. Sie selbst würde diese Nacht sowieso nur Wache halten, denn ihr Lager war nicht so geschützt, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

_Jaqen_  
>Als er aufwachte fühlte sich sein Kopf bleiern an, trotzdem ging es ihm um einiges besser als vorher. Die Kopfschmerzen waren beinahe weg und das Fieber schien gesunken zu sein. Mit einem Blick auf die Zeltwand, bemerkte er, dass es Nacht war. Der Wind pfiff nur so um das Zelt und rüttelte an der Zeltplane. Die einzige Lichtquelle war die Laterne, die neben ihm stand und das Zelt in schummriges Licht tauchte.<br>Die Zeltplane wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und Arya kroch herein, gefolgt von einigen Schneeflocken.  
>"Du bist wach", sie klang erleichtert.<br>"Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und von dem vielen Husten, schmerzte es ihn zu sprechen.  
>"Eineinhalb Tage." Er war überrascht, aber das würde zumindest erklären, warum sich sein Körper so schwer anfühlte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch den Decken und den Fellen, die über ihm ausgebreitet waren.<br>"Und wie lange hat du geschlafen?", frage er als sie gähnte.  
>"Etwa drei Stunden." So sah sie auch aus. „Jetzt ist das Wetter allerdings so schlecht, dass wohl kaum jemand auf die Idee kommen würde, uns zu überfallen." Sie streckte sich, so gut es in dem kleinen Zelt eben ging, aus und starrte auf die Laterne. Er zog eine der Decken die sie über ihm ausgebreitete hatte, von dem Stapel und reichte sie ihr.<br>„Sonst wirst du auch noch krank." Sie nickte dankbar und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Bei dieser Geste, sah sie so kindlich aus wie eine Zwölfjährige… Erst in solchen Momenten, fiel Jaqen wieder auf, wie jung sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte für ihr Alter schon mehr gelernt und gesehen als viele Erwachsene, tief im Inneren war sie aber doch noch ein halbes Kind.  
>Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen und drehte sich unbewusst um, so, dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Dies nahm er lächelnd zur Kenntnis und war kurz darauf selbst wieder eingeschlafen.<p>

* * *

><p>So, das waren die ersten sieben Kapitel... Ich hoffe mal es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen ^^<br>Ich würde ja den Link zur deutschen Seite Posten (dort bin ich schon bei Kapitel 20), aber leider mag es diese Internetseite anscheinend nicht wenn man irgendwo fremde Links reinsetzt XD

LG und ich würde mich wirklich über eure Meinung freuen  
>mysery-girl<p> 


	8. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort

_Arya_  
><em>Leise wie ein Schatten, ging die Wölfin zwischen den Bäumen umher. Sie musste sich gar nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen, dass ihr Rudel hinter ihr war. Der Hunger nagte an ihnen, viele Rehe waren verendet und es wurde immer schwerer alle satt zu bekommen.<em>  
><em>Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, ihre Artgenossen taten es ihr gleich. Sie konnten das Reh riechen, bevor sie es sahen. Mit einem leisen Knurren gebot sie den anderen hier zu warten, während sie die Beute erlegte. Es handelte sich um eine halb ausgehungerte Hirschkuh, also keine besonders schwerer Fang. Der Wind heulte so laut, dass die Hirschkuh sie nicht kommen hörte. Erst als sie schon fast neben ihr stand, nahm das Tier sie war und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Die Wölfin kam ihr allerdings zuvor und presste sie mit ihren großen Pranken auf den Boden.<em>  
><em>Blutgeschmack erfüllte ihren Mund, als sie der Hirschkuh die Kehle herausriss.<em>

Erschrocken schlug Arya die Augen auf, sie konnte das Blut förmlich schmecken… Es war Blutgeschmack! Anscheinend hatte sie sich im Schlaf auf die Zunge gebissen.  
>Die Kerze in der Laterne war niedergebrannt und im Zelt herrschte nun völlige Dunkelheit. Erst durch die Körperwärme die sie neben sich spürte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie wohl im Schlaf näher an Jaqen herangerückt war. Dieser schien allerdings wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen zu sein und bemerkte nichts. Eigentlich hätte sie von ihm wegrutschen sollen, stattdessen blieb sie aber neben ihm liegen und lauschte dem Geräusch seines Atems.<br>Schon seit über einem Jahr, hatte sie nicht mehr von der Nachtwölfin geträumt und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als hätten die Träume nie aufgehört… Als wäre sie am Tag ein Mensch und in der Nacht eine Wölfin. Sie hatte weder dem gütigen Mann, noch der Heimatlosen jemals davon erzählt. Dort war sie ein Niemand (zumindest hatte sie versucht ein Niemand zu sein). Die Träume der Nachtwölfin gehörten zu Arya Stark.

_Jaqen_  
>Langsam aber sicher erholte er sich von der Lungenentzündung, nach ein paar Tagen ritten sie sogar schon ein wenig weiter. Allerdings achtete Arya äusserst genau darauf, dass die Pausen nicht zu kurz kamen und sie ihr Lager, vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufschlugen. Nun befanden sie sich schon seit fast zwei Wochen, in dem bergigen Gebiet zwischen Harrenhall und Casterlystein. Der Ort, den sie für ihr Lager ausgesucht hatten, war sehr günstig, denn sowohl ihr Zelt als auch ihre Pferde, waren vom Wind geschützt und es erschien beinahe unmöglich das sie entdeckt wurden. Das Dokument, welches die Königskasse dazu verpflichtete, die Hälfte ihrer Schulden innerhalb von fünf Jahren abzuzahlen, hatten sie in einer Felsspalte versteckt. Sollten sie also trotz ihrer Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überfallen werden, war zumindest dieser wichtige Brief in Sicherheit.<p>

Schweigend saßen sie da und genossen ihr selbst gefangenes Abendessen. Dieses bestand aus einem Kaninchen und ein paar getrockneten Apfelringen, die Arya in Harrenhall gekauft hatte. Bis jetzt waren alle Fallen, die sie aufgestellt hatten leer geblieben, doch gegen Abend war ein Kaninchen etwas unvorsichtig gewesen… Ihr Glück. Es tat gut, wieder einmal ein Stück frisches Fleisch zu essen, den Geschmack von Trockenfleisch, hing ihm nämlich schon langsam zum Hals heraus.  
>Von weit her, war das heulen eines Wolfes zu hören und Arya horchte auf.<br>„Nur ein Wolf", sagte er.  
>„Ich weiß." Nachdenklich blickte Arya in die Richtung, aus der das Heulen gekommen war. „Früher hatte ich einmal eine Schattenwölfin als Haustier."<br>„Ein Schattenwolf als Haustier?" Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
>„Ihr Name war Nymeria, und wir hatten nicht nur einen, sondern sechs Schattenwölfe. Einen für jedes Stark Kind." Soweit er wusste gab es doch nur fünf Stark Kinder… Doch dann fiel ihm Aryas Halbbruder wieder ein.<br>„Kann man einen Schattenwolf überhaupt zähmen?", fragte er skeptisch. Er kannte sich ja mit vielen Tieren aus. Aber Schattenwölfe? Die gab es nur im Norden von Westeros und dort war er noch nicht besonders oft gewesen.  
>„Als Jon und unser Vater sie gefunden haben, waren sie noch Welpen. Aber es braucht viel Geduld um sie gut zu erziehen." Während sie von den Schattenwölfen erzählte trat ein Leuchten in ihre Augen. „Manchmal träume ich von einem großen Wolfsrudel", sie lachte.<br>„Wahrscheinlich weil du oft an sie denken musst… Weißt du eigentlich, was aus ihr geworden ist?"  
>„Leider nicht. Als der König damals nach Winterfell gekommen ist, hatte ich Streit mit Joffrey und Nymeria hat ihn gebissen… Sie ist weggelaufen, seitdem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem träume ich nicht Nymeria zu sehen, sondern selbst ein Wolf zu sein." Irgendetwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich, er konnte jedoch nicht sagen was es war.<br>„Hast du diese Träume oft?"  
>„Nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Es gab eine Phase, da habe ich über zwei Jahre lang nur diese Träume gehabt. Mittlerweile träume ich davon, aber nur noch hin und wieder." Erneut meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in ihm, doch er konnte nicht sagen was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.<p>

_Einen Tag später_

_Arya_  
>Schweigend gingen die Beiden nebeneinander her, während die Goldröcke hinter ihnen grölten und sich gegenseitig etwas zuriefen. Die Hände hatte man ihnen auf den Rücken gefesselt. Während sie so im Schnee dahin stolperten dachte sie daran, wie es erst dazu kommen konnte…<p>

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch als der Zelteingang aufgerissen wurde.  
>„Da sind mindestens zwanzig Goldröcke, sie kommen genau in unsere Richtung." Sofort war sie hellwach, packte Nadel und stürmte aus dem Zelt. Das Stimmengewirr und die Schritte waren zwar noch nicht in Sichtweite, doch sie kamen näher. Jaqen hatte das Feuer bereits gelöscht und stand neben ihr. Sie waren auf keinen Kampf aus, bei zwanzig zu zwei, standen ihre Chancen nicht besonders gut. Fackelschein war zu erkennen und die ersten Männer entdeckten ihr Lager.<br>„Na sieh mal einer an", sagte einer von ihnen. „Noch zwei Geächtete… Die laufen hier herum wie die Käfer im Sommer."  
>„Ich fürchte hier muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen, wir sind keine Geächteten." Jaqen war wie immer ruhig und gelassen. Na ja, fast immer. Damals als sie ihm in Harrenhall seinen Namen genannt hatte, waren seine Gesichtszüge nicht mehr ganz so ruhig gewesen…<br>Der Mann lachte höhnisch. „Ja genau, und ich bin der hohe Septon." Seine Gefährten lachten mit, mittlerweile hatten sie sich alle hinter ihm versammelt. Es waren eindeutig mehr als zwanzig, wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Kampf kam, sah es nicht gut für sie aus.  
>„Ergebt euch und wir lassen euch vielleicht am Leben…"<br>„Ja", erwiderte ein zweiter, „in den schwarzen Zellen werden immer wieder Plätze frei."  
>Die schwarzen Zellen…<p>

Sie versuchte sich ihre Beunruhigung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Bei einem Gefecht würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich sterben, in den schwarzen Zellen würden sie entweder verhungern, verdursten oder für den Rest ihres Lebens dahinvegetieren. Trotzdem war die Chance lebend aus den schwarzen Zellen zu kommen, immer noch größer, als mit einem Schwert in der Brust. Jaqen schien das ebenfalls so zu sehen, denn er legte langsam sein Schwert auf den Boden. Schweren Herzens tat sie es ihm gleich und ließ den Griff von Nadel los.

Und ob man es glaubte oder nicht, es war noch schlimmer gekommen. Denn der Anführer der Goldröcke war kein anderer als Jamie Lannister. Sie und Jaqen, hatten einen schweren Fehler begangen: Als die Goldröcke gekommen waren, hatten sie es versäumt ihre Gesichter zu verändern. In Jaqens Fall war das nicht allzu schlimm, doch Arya spürte Jamies Blicke auf sich ruhen. Er wusste, dass er sie kannte, er war sich wohl nur nicht mehr sicher woher. In den letzten fünf Jahren, hatte sie sich auch ziemlich verändert. Trotzdem würde irgendjemand sie wiedererkennen, wenn sie Königsmund erreichten…  
>Morgen um diese Zeit, werden wir wohl schon in den schwarzen Zellen sitzen,<p>

dachte Arya als sie versuchte sich auf dem hartgefrorenen Boden, in eine halbwegs gemütliche Position zu drehen. Jaqen lag nicht allzu weit von ihr entfernt und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Die Temperaturen, hatten einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht und sie hoffte inständig, dass sich Jaqen nicht wieder erkälten würde... Noch einmal konnte er das nicht durchstehen.  
>Durchgefroren und alles andere als erholt, wurden sie am nächsten Morgen von den Goldröcken weitergescheucht. Jamie und zwei seiner Leute waren schon vorausgeritten, nun gab es niemanden mehr der sie unter Kontrolle hielt. Denn egal was für ein hinterhältiges Monster Jamie Lannister auch war, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass keiner seiner Männer sie auch nur anrührte. Jetzt war er vielleicht schon mehrere Meilen entfernt und ein paar der Goldröcke begannen bereits mit rüden Sprüchen. Da man ihnen ihre Hände wieder auf den Rücken gefesselt hatte, hätte sie ihnen nicht einmal eine Ohrfeige geben können. Das wäre ohnehin nicht besonders klug gewesen, denn die Goldröcke waren bewaffnet und Arya nicht.<br>„Mich würde es mal interessieren ob geächtete Frauen genauso heissblütig beim vögeln sind wie die Männer beim Kämpfen." Grölendes Gelächter folgte auf diesen Kommentar und Aryas Herz, setzte einen Schlag aus. Genau deswegen war sie früher immer lieber als Junge gereist. Einer der Goldröcke stieg von seinem Pferd und kam auf sie zu. Sie dachte daran, wie sie dem Söldner vor etwas mehr als einem Monat Nadel

ins Herz gestoßen hatte. Diese Option blieb ihr heute nicht, trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht kampflos ergeben.  
>Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und war gerade dabei, sie auf den Boden zu drücken, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig, rollte sie sich weg und schlug ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen so heftig gegen die Nase, dass diese zu bluten begann. Augenblicklich ließ er sie los, erholte sich jedoch schneller als ihr lieb war. Auch sie stand nun wieder auf ihren Beinen, Jaqen direkt neben ihr. Er konnte zwar genauso wenig ausrichten wie sie, aber immerhin stand er ihr bei.<br>„Na warte…" Die rechte Hand zu einer Faust geballt stürzte er auf sie zu. Arya wartete bis der Goldrock sie fast erreicht hatte und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite. In derselben Sekunde, ließ Jaqen seinen Fuß nach vorne schnellen, um dem Angreifer ein Bein zu stellen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung funktionierte es tatsächlich, er strauchelte und viel hin.  
>Wieder auf den Beinen schien der fast zwei Meter große Mann zu überlegen, wen er nun als erstes angreifen sollte.<br>Hufschläge waren zu hören, während Jamie und seine beiden Begleiter zurückkehrten.  
>„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die blutende Nase der Wache. Einer der Goldröcke, die dabei zugesehen hatten, lachte:<br>„Er wurde von einem Mädchen vermöbelt." Jamies Begleiter lachten, er selbst sah seinen Gefolgsmann nur abfällig an.  
>„Selbst Schuld, du solltest wissen, dass eine Geächtete nicht so leicht zu zähmen ist, wie eine von Baelishs Prostituierten." Der Gescholtene ließ sich seine Wut deutlich anmerken, Arya vermochte allerdings nicht zu sagen, ob diese ihr oder dem Königsmörder galt.<br>Langsam drehte er sich um und es machte den Anschein, als wolle er zurück zu seinem Pferd gehen. Doch dann wandte er sich schneller um, als man es ihm zugetraut hätte und schlug Arya mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht.  
>Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ihr war übel und ihr Hinterkopf pochte fast noch mehr, als ihre Wange.<br>Mit einer Mischung aus Hohn und Genugtuung sah ihr Gegner sie an und stieg dann seelenruhig auf sein Pferd. Arya versuchte sich langsam wieder aufzurichten, leichter gesagt als getan. Irgendwie gelang es ihr dann aber doch das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
>„Schneidet ihnen die Fesseln durch", befahl Jamie. Jaqen und sie, waren über diesen Befehl wohl nicht weniger überrascht als die Goldröcke. Keiner von ihnen machte auch nur die Anstalten sich zu bewegen.<br>„Rede ich irgendwie undeutlich?" Einer der Goldröcke, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam zögerlich nach vorne und schnitt zuerst ihr und dann Jaqens Fesseln durch.  
>„Warum die Fesseln durchschneiden? In den schwarzen Zellen kann es ihnen egal sein, ob sie Striemen an den Händen haben oder nicht."<br>„Ja, aber mir ist es nicht egal, ob wir Königsmund vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen oder nicht. Mit gefesselten Armen stolpert sie nur, und da ihr von euch Vollidioten wohl keiner freiwillig helfen würde, bleibt nur er." Mit dem Stumpf an dem früher seine rechte Hand gewesen war, deutete er auf Jaqen. Dieser sah zu etwas, dass hinter ihr auf dem Boden lag. Eine kleine Blutlache, wie sie mit Schrecken feststellte. Das wäre wenigstens eine Erklärung, für ihre pochenden Kopfschmerzen.  
>Zügiger als zuvor gingen sie weiter, hin und wieder stolperte sie tatsächlich. Jaqen konnte sie jedoch am Arm packen bevor sie hinfiel. Der Einzige Vorteil war, dass ihre Wange, durch den Schlag angeschwollen war und man sie deswegen wohl nicht so schnell erkennen würde. Dabei erinnerte sie sich an das erste Gesicht, dass der Gütige Mann und die Heimatlose ihr gegeben hatten. Das arme Mädchen zu dem dieses Gesicht einmal gehörte, war von ihrem Vater so oft und brutal zusammengeschlagen worden, dass sie nach der Gabe verlangte. Doch auch ihrem Vater war die Gabe gebracht worden, denn alle Menschen mussten sterben. <em>Valar Morghulis<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kleine Vorwarnung:<strong> im nächsten Kapitel kommt es zu... nun ja, sagen wir mal horizontalen Handlungen xD


	9. In den schwarzen Zellen

**Warnung: **In diesem Kapitel wird es zu horizontalen Handlungen kommen. Sie werden zwar nicht ganz so bildlich beschrieben sein wie bei anderen, aber trotzdem wollte ich (nochmals) im Voraus darauf aufmerksam machen ^^

* * *

><p><em>Jaqen<em>  
>Er hatte diese Gänge schon einmal durchquert. Als Yoren, ihn und seine Mitgefangenen aus den Zellen holte, hatte er sich geschworen, diesen Weg nie wieder gehen zu müssen. Leider ohne Erfolg.<br>Wortlos stieß der Kerkermeister sie in eine der schwarzen Zellen und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall. Sie zu fesseln war nicht mehr nötig, jeder wusste, dass es von hier kein Entkommen gab. Sie befanden sich nicht in der selben Zelle wie er damals, doch der Geruch war hier überall gleich.  
>Es roch nach Blut, menschlichen Exkrementen, Erbrochenem und Tod. Dieser eine Geruch war besonders stark, wahrscheinlich lag in einer anderen Zelle eine Leiche. Die Dunkelheit war Jaqen vollkommen egal, alle die dem vielgesichtigen Gott dienten, verbrachten mehrere Monate, manchmal sogar Jahre ohne ihr Augenlicht.<br>Vorsichtig suchte er mit Hilfe seines Geruchssinnes einen Ort der relativ „sauber" war. Langsam ließen sie sich an einer der Wände herabsinken. Auf dem kalten Steinboden, kroch ihnen die Kälte schnell in die Knochen und sie waren froh, wenigstens ihre Mäntel zu haben.  
>"Viel schlimmer hätten es nicht werden können,", seufzte Arya.<br>"Doch hätte es, wenn sie dich erkannt hätten, wärest du jetzt tot." Im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss, lernte man den Tod als Geschenk zu betrachten. Doch bei der Vorstellung wie Arya, mit durchgeschnittener Kehle auf dem Boden lag, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter.  
>Es waren Stunden vergangen, oder waren es erst Minuten? Er konnte es nicht sagen... In den schwarzen Zellen, verlor man jegliches Zeitgefühl. Sie waren beide wach, schwiegen aber. Worüber konnten sie sich schon groß unterhalten? Neben ihrem Atem und dem rascheln der Ratten, war das einzige Geräusch das kläffen eines Hundes. Als man sie zu der Zelle führte, hatte er einen Blick auf den Hund des Kerkermeisters erhaschen können. Ein riesiges Tier, dessen Blutrünstigkeit man schon von weitem sah.<br>"Ich hasse dieses Vieh jetzt schon", murmelte Arya und setzte sich aufrechter hin, zumindest seinem Gehör nach.  
>"Ein Mädchen sollte sich besser daran gewöhnen, zwei Leute werden dieses Gebell, wohl noch eine ganze Weile zu hören bekommen." So lange bis sie hier unten verrottet waren, sollte ihnen nicht doch irgendwie die Flucht gelingen. Schon beim letzten Mal, als man ihn in die schwarzen Zellen warf, überlegte er, wie man entkommen konnte. Diesmal waren sie zwar nicht angekettet, trotzdem war ihre Lage nicht viel besser.<p>

_Arya_  
><em>Mit ausnahmsweise vollem Magen, lag sie da während der Morgen über das Land hereinbrach. Erste Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich über den Horizont und ließen den Schnee golden schimmern. Manche ihrer Artgenossen schliefen bereits, die Welpen kämpften spielerisch. In den letzten Nächten hatten sie mehr gefangen als üblich und die Stimmung im Rudel war gelöster.<em>

Diesmal begriff Arya schnell, dass es sich um einen Traum handeln musste. Denn im Gegensatz zur Nachtwölfin, war ihr Magen leer und ihre Kehle staubtrocken. Einer der Wachen hatte ihnen zwar etwas Wasser gebracht, doch das war nun bestimmt schon fast zwei Tage her.  
>Sie blieb möglichst ruhig unter dem Mantel liegen, damit dass bisschen Wärme, das sich gebildet hatte, nicht gleich wieder verschwand. Da sie aber von Natur aus ein Bewegungsmensch war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich vom Boden hochstemmte und einige Schritte ging. So wurde ihr erstens ein wenig wärmer und zweitens, ihre Muskeln blieben einigermassen kräftig.<br>"Ein Mädchen hat wieder geträumt." Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass Jaqen wach war.  
>"Ja, aber dieses Mal war ich nicht auf der Jagd." Wahrscheinlich vermisste sie das Tageslicht und hatte deswegen, von der aufgehenden Sonne geträumt.<br>"Wo dann?" Sie hörte wie er aufstand und sich streckte.  
>"Die Sonne ging bereits auf und wir waren in unserem Lager."<br>"Interessant", murmelte Jaqen.  
>"Was ist daran so interessant?" Diese Träume hatte sie ja schon eine ganze Weile...<br>"Hat ein Mädchen schon einmal auf das Bellen eines Hundes geachtet?" Das Bellen eines Hundes? Worauf wollte er hinaus? Dann begriff sie: Auch wenn der Mensch, hier unten sein Zeitgefühl verlor, der Hund des Kerkermeisters, passte sich den Tageszeiten an. In der Nacht war er am ruhigsten, am Morgen hingegen begann das kläffen von vorne. Und das Bellen hatte erst vor kurzem wieder begonnen.  
>"Träume passen sich keinen Tageszeiten an, wahrscheinlich ist das Ganze nur ein Zufall." Sie glaubte es sich ja selbst nicht einmal, doch was sollte es denn sonst sein?<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Schritte kamen näher und sie beeilten sich damit, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Wenn die Wärter davon ausgingen, dass sie einen Angriff planten, würde man sie mit Sicherheit anketten. Und dann war auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung, für eine Flucht verloren. Beide kniffen die Augen zusammen, selbst der Schein einer einzelnen Fackel, brannte zu Anfang in den Augen. Derselbe Wachmann wie zwei Tage zuvor, stellte ihnen je einen Becher Wasser und eine Schüssel mit etwas grauem, dass wohl eine Suppe sein sollte, hin.<br>Nachdem er die Zelle wieder verlassen hatte, hörte Jaqen wie Arya lustlos in ihrer Suppe rührte.  
>„Ich frage mich nur, was uns schneller umbringt, der Durst oder das hier." Sie stellte ihre Schüssel wieder auf den Boden.<br>„Wenn sie uns umbringen wollten, hätten sie es schon lange getan." Aber auch er stellte die Suppe unberührt hin und trank etwas von dem Wasser. Dabei achtete er darauf, nicht gleich alles auf einmal zu trinken. Wer wusste schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie das nächste Mal Wasser bekamen?  
>Schon wieder hörte er, wie sie aufstand.<br>„Ein Mädchen kann nicht ruhig sitzen", schmunzelte er.  
>„Können schon, aber ich will nicht." Er wartete, bis sie das nächste Mal an ihm vorüberging und zog sie sanft, am Handgelenk, neben sich auf den Boden.<br>„Es bringt nichts, sich halb verrückt zu machen, dadurch kommen wir hier auch nicht schneller heraus."  
>„Ja, aber was kann ich sonst tun?" Sie ließ den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken und er legte instinktiv einen Arm um sie. Eine Stimme in seinem Inneren meldete sich, doch diese erstickte er schon im Keim. Arya war gerade einmal halb so alt wie er, außerdem waren sie beide Diener des vielgesichtigen Gottes.<br>Trotzdem erwischte er sich dabei, wie er es genießte ihren Körper so nahe bei seinem zu wissen. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, dass er mit der Hand über ihren Arm fuhr. Abrupt hielt er inne, eine Anspannung machte sich in ihm breit und auch Aryas Atem, hatte sich beschleunigt. Das Ganze hier bewegte sich in eine Richtung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Nun konnte er nur noch darauf hoffen, dass sie der Sache ein Ende machte. Denn im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Selbstbeherrschung dazu aufbringen konnte. Doch anstatt von ihm weg zu rücken, wandte sie sich ihm zu und er wusste auch ohne sie sehen zu können, dass ihre Lippen, nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
>Es war Arya die den Abstand zwischen ihren überbrückte, also hätte es nun an ihm gelegen diesen Kuss zu beenden. Wie befürchtet, hatte sich jedoch seine jahrelang Selbstbeherrschung, innerhalb weniger Sekunden verflüchtigt und er gab sich dem Kuss hin. Arya war noch etwas unbeholfen, aber wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie jemanden küsste. Umso erstaunter war er, als er bemerkte, wie sie den Kuss intensivierte und ihre Hände, in seinen Haaren vergrub. Als sie dann auch noch näher heranrückte und er ihre Brüste deutlich an seinem Oberkörper spüren konnte, löste sich nun das letzte Fünkchen Beherrschung, dass ihm geblieben war.<br>„Arya…" Weiter kam er nicht. Sie hatte seine Lippen bereits wieder mit ihren geschlossen. Er löste den Kuss erneut, aber nur um seine Lippen an ihren Hals zu legen. Sie keuchte und presste sich - sofern dies überhaupt möglich war - noch enger an ihn. Auf die Wirkung dieses Körperkontakts musste er nicht lange warten, seine Erregung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Als Arya dann auch noch seinen Mantel öffnete und ihre Hände, unter sein Hemd gleiten ließ, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Vorsichtig drückte er sie auf den Boden und biss ihr spielerisch in den Hals.

_Arya_  
>Ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, jedoch im positiven Sinn. Jede seiner Berührungen, jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken und sie vergass - für einen Moment - wo sie sich hier eigentlich befanden.<br>Langsam zog Jaqen ihr den Mantel vom Rücken und küsste sie dabei sanft, aber doch, voller Verlangen. Sie hatte zwar noch keine Erfahrung, beschloss aber es ihm gleich zu tun. Nachdem sein Mantel neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, zog sie ihm kurzerhand das Hemd über den Kopf. Dafür mussten sie den Kuss, leider für wenige Sekunden unterbrechen – dennoch viel zu lange, für ihren Geschmack. Dann begann das Spiel ihrer Lippen erneut und er machte sich daran, ihr Mieder aufzuschnüren. Dabei war er allerdings sehr hastig und die Schnüre verfingen sich etwa zweimal. Als er es dann schließlich doch schaffte, das Kleidungsstück zu lösen, riss er es ihr vom Körper und innerhalb kürzester Zeit, war auch ihre Bluse verschwunden. Nun strich er ihr, über ihre entblössten Brüste und begann diese, mit Küssen zu bedecken. Es wunderte sie, dass ihr Körper noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen war. Von der bitteren Kälte - die in den schwarzen Zellen herrschte - spürte sie nichts mehr, nur Jaqen. Eine ganze Weile lang, erkundeten sie den Körper des jeweils anderen. Als er gerade wieder mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch fuhr und den Saum ihrer Hose erreichte, hielt er inne.  
>„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es willst?"<br>„Ganz sicher", sagte sie und es war die Wahrheit. Sie wollte ihn, und er wollte sie. Ohne noch eine Sekunde länger zu zögern, löste er das Band an ihrer Hose und zog diese, zusammen mit der Leibwäsche, nach unten. Nun lag sie völlig entkleidet vor ihm, obwohl, wirklich viel von ihr konnte er nicht sehen. Trotzdem spürte sie, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Nun war Arya an der Reihe und sie freute sich, dass sie sich dabei nicht halb so ungeschickt anstellte, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sie konnte Jaqen in der Dunkelheit zwar nicht sehen, aber vielleicht machte gerade das den Reiz aus… Dadurch, dass sie einander nicht sahen, mussten sie sich auf ihre verbliebenen Sinne verlassen.  
>„Entspann dich", raunte er, bevor er mit einer langsamen, aber fließenden Bewegung in sie glitt.<br>Das mit dem entspannen war nicht so einfach, doch Jaqens Lippen auf ihren ließ sie den Schmerz vergessen…


	10. Flucht

_Jaqen_  
>Eng umschlungen lagen sie da einen Mantel unter- und einen über ihnen. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit einer Haarsträhne von Arya. Zu was hatte er sich da nur hinreissen lassen? Nicht, dass er es bereute… Doch es hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.<br>Unruhig bewegte sie sich neben ihm, träumte sie schon wieder? Langsam aber sicher hatte der das Gefühl, dass es sich um keine Träume handelten. Er hatte schon von Leuten gehört, die in den Körper eines Tieres schlüpfen konnten. Da es bis jetzt aber immer dasselbe Tier gewesen war, konnte er sich dessen nicht sicher sein.  
>Wieder bewegte sie sich und legte dabei ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung… Verdammt! Was machte sie nur mit ihm? Bis vor zwei Stunden hätte er es sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen können, dass zwischen ihm und Arya etwas laufen könnte. Und hier lagen sie nun…<br>Es war ruhig, der Hund des Kerkermeisters hatte aufgehört zu bellen obwohl es (zumindest seinem Gefühl nach zu urteilen) noch nicht Abend war.  
>Plötzlich schreckte Arya hoch und das Bellen des Hundes begann erneut- und zwar noch heftiger als zuvor.<br>„Ich… der Hund!", stotterte sie und Jaqen sah sich in seiner Theorie bestätigt. „Wie kann es sein, dass ich jahrelang von einer Wölfin träume und nun von einem Hund?"  
>„Es war kein Traum", erwiderte er. „Als du geschlafen hast war der Hund plötzlich ruhig, er hat erst wieder angefangen zu bellen als du aufgewacht bist."<br>„Du glaubst ich bin ein Warg?" Sie klang weder spöttisch, noch überrascht. Nachdenklich traf es eher.  
>Da kam ihm eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht doch noch hier raus kamen.<br>„Wenn ein Mädchen einen Hund kontrollieren kann, schafft sie das vielleicht auch bei einem Hund." Wenn sie es schaffen würde den Schlüsse an sich zu bringen, hatten sie eine kleine, aber reale Chance zu entkommen. Natürlich durften sie dabei nichts überstürzen. Denn selbst wenn sie aus den schwarzen Zellen entkamen, mussten sie noch den roten Bergfried verlassen.  
>„Ich kann's ja mal versuchen", sagte sie, wenn auch leicht skeptisch.<p>

_Arya_  
>Gedanken schossen ihr nur so durch den Kopf. Der Traum, oder besser gesagt, dass, was sie für einen Traum gehalten hatte. Und natürlich Jaqen. Sie musste ihre Gedanken zuerst ein wenig ordnen, bevor sie sich über eines von beidem den Kopf zerbrechen konnte.<br>Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus als sie sich aufsetzte. Jaqen war sehr vorsichtig zu ihr gewesen, ohne Frage. Doch zu Anfang hatte ihr das ganze mehr Schmerz als Freude bereitet. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich jedoch sehr gut daran gewöhnt…  
>Sie suchten nach ihren Kleidern, welche alle im Umfeld von mehreren Metern zerstreut lagen. Als sie dann ihr Mieder endlich ertastet hatte, musste sie lachen.<br>„Was ist", fragte Jaqen irritiert.  
>„Selbst wenn wir hier irgendwie rauskommen, das Mieder kann keiner mehr retten." Manche der Schnüre waren verknotet, andere wiederum fast- oder ganz abgerissen.<br>„Unfälle passieren", erwiderte er unschuldig und sie prusteten beide los. Dieses Lachen löste die doch ein wenig angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Die Tatsache, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht gerade vereinfacht. Trotzdem würde sie um kein Gold dieser Welt auch nur einen Moment davon eintauschen.

_Im Körper der Wölfin hatte sie sich immer führen lassen, hier versuchte sie nun die Führung zu übernehmen. Unsicher stand sie auf, der Hund versuchte sich zu wehren. Zum Glück war sein Wille nicht besonders stark und sie konnte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren. Rechts neben ihr erstreckte sich der Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren, links von ihr ein Gang an dessen Ende sie eine Treppe erkannte._  
><em>Sie wollte darauf zugehen, konnte aber nicht. Man hatte eine dicke Eisenkette an ihrem Halsband befestigt, dass die an der Wand festgemacht war. So blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als sich knurrend wieder hinzusetzen. <em>  
><em>Der Kerkermeister, gefolgt von einer Wache kam den Gang hinunter. Ein Gefangener ging zwischen ihnen, die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Mann war klein und gebeugt, vom Aussehen her schon mindestens siebzig Jahre alt.<em>  
><em>„Bitte nicht", flehte er als man ihn in die Zelle neben ihrer warf.<em>  
><em>„Ich wette, der hält keine zwei Wochen durch", sagte der Kerkermeister während er die Tür abschloss.<em>  
><em>„Was man von den Beiden da nicht erwarten kann", der Wachmann deutete auf unsere Zelle. „Die werden wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile hier haben, Geächtete sind Zäh."<em>  
><em>„Wer weiss", erwiderte der Kerkermeister, „hier unten wird früher oder später jeder krank, dann dauert es nicht mehr lange bis einer der Beiden ins Grass beisst." Wütend kläffte sie die Beiden an, einer der Vorteile den sie als Hund hatte.<em>  
><em>„Und warum nochmal hast du dieses Vieh hier unten?", der Wachmann sah mit einem abfälligen Blick auf sie, besser gesagt auf den Hund.<em>  
><em>„Damit er den Gefangenen auf die Nerve geht, und nicht nur mir." Er kam auf sie zu und löste die Kette von der Wand. „Hin und wieder muss ich ihn aber auch rauf bringen, damit er den faulen Wachen Feuer unterm Hintern macht." Sie sah ihre Chance und riss sich los, rannte auf die Treppe zu die nach unten führte.<em>  
><em>„Verfluchter Köter", knurrte der Wachmann und sie konnte hören wie die beiden die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Immer weiter führte die Treppe nach unten, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es hier noch ein Stockwerk gab.<em>  
><em>Der Gang endete abrupt und sie stand in einem Runden Raum, von dem fünf Eisentüren ausgingen.<em>  
><em>„Hab' ich dich", rief der Kerkermeister und trat nach ihr, beziehungsweise nach dem Hund.<br>_  
>Erstaunlicherweise war sie diesmal ruhig als sie die Augen aufschlug. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie während der ganzen Zeit die Kontrolle behalten hatte.<p>

Nun wusste sie zwar, wohin dieser Gang führte, doch sie hatte weder eine Ahnung wohin die einzelnen Türen gingen, noch wie sie diese hätte öffnen können.  
>Ausserdem mussten sie erst mal aus dieser Zelle herauskommen. Nach ihrer Aktion vorhin würde man den Hund sicher besonders gut beobachten. Sie durften keine Fehler machen, sonst hatten sie keine Chance.<p>

_Missmutig lag sie da, tatsächlich hatte man sie seit ihrem Fluchtversuch kein einziges Mal mehr losgebunden. Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass sie die Leine vielleicht doch noch von der Wand reissen konnte. Jedes Mal wenn sie daran zerrte, löste sie sich ein kleines Stückchen. Zu oft durfte sie das allerdings nicht tun, sonst würde der Kerkermeister Verdacht schöpfen._  
><em>Nach drei Tagen, die sie mehr oder weniger im Körper des Hundes verbrachte kam ihre Chance: Der Kerkermeister kam ohne die Wachen den Gang hinunter und öffnete die Tür zu unserer Zelle. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt hinein gemacht stürzte sie mit aller Kraft nach vorne und die Kette löste sich von der Wand.<br>_  
><em>Jaqen<em>  
>Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie sie den Kerkermeister zu Boden presste. Schnell nahm er seinen Schlüsselbund und die Fackel an sich. Diese stellte er in eine der Halterungen an der Wand.<br>Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, doch wenn Arya den Körper des Hundes jetzt schon verlies, würde der sicher angreifen. Deswegen hob er Aryas reglosen Körper hoch und schloss den Hund gemeinsam mit dem Kerkermeister ein. Den Schlüssel zu finden war nicht schwer, es war der mit Abstand grösste und älteste von allen.  
>Fast augenblicklich begann sich Arya zu regen und er setzte sie vorsichtig ab.<br>„Alles in Ordung?"  
>„Alles bestens, aber ich denke wir sollten jetzt los." Damit hatte sie Recht. Er schnappte sich eine der Fackeln die den Gang erhellten und folgte Arya.<br>Die Schreie des Kerkermeisters wurden leiser, je weiter sie nach unten gingen. Als sie den Runden Raum erreichten sah er die fünf Eisentüren, die Arya beschrieben hatte.  
>„Welche sollen wir nehmen?", fragte sie.<br>„Egal, Hauptsache wir kommen von hier weg." Es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand das Verschwinden des Kerkermeisters bemerkte. Bis dahin war es besser möglichst weit weg zu sein.  
>Zielstrebig ging er auf die zweite Türe von links zu und sah sich das Schloss an. Der Schlüssel hierfür musste ebenfalls ziemlich alt sein, war aber wahrscheinlich nicht so gross wie der für die schwarzen Zellen.<br>Keine leichte Aufgabe, es gab dutzende Schlüsse die hätten passen können. Der Siebzehnte erwies sich als der Richtige.  
>Mit einem lauten Knall sprang das Schloss auf und eine Wand aus Staub schlug ihnen entgegen als er die Tür öffnete. Hustend hielt er die Fackel in Hand und schloss die Tür hinter Arya.<br>Zügig gingen sie durch den Finsteren Tunnel, den Spinnweben nach zu urteilen war er jahrelang nicht benützt worden. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt, doch dann würde die Fackel erlöschen und sie hätten keinerlei Orientierung mehr.  
>Sie gingen und gingen, beinahe befürchtete er schon, dass sie den falschen Gang gewählt hatten.<br>„Spürst du das?", fragte Arya auf einmal. Zuerst wusste er nicht was sie meinte, doch dann spürte auch er dein leichten Luftzug… Sie näherten sich einen Ausgang.  
>Sie folgten dem Luftzug und sahen, dass Tageslicht die Umrisse des Tunnels sichtbar machte. Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie einen kleinen Ausgang. Klein traf es wirklich, er musste auf die Knie gehen und den Kopf einziehen um hindurch zu kommen. Die erlöschende Fackel legte er auf den Boden, das Tageslicht reichte vollkommen.<br>Er bewegte sich vorsichtig um sich nicht heillos im Gewirr der Äste zu verfangen. Der Gang Endete mitten in einem Dornenbusch. Das war ein ziemlich gutes Versteck, denn wer würde hier schon freiwillig hineinkriechen?  
>„Ich weiss wo wir sind", sagte Arya nachdem auch sie sich durch den kleinen Durchgang gezwängt hatte. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, in Königsmund kannte er sich nicht allzu gut aus. Sie befanden sich in der Nähe eines Wohngebietes, so viel konnte er erkennen. Zum Glück hatte die beissende Kälte die meisten Leute in ihre Häuser getrieben. Diejenigen die noch draussen waren, wollten so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihre Häuser kommen.<br>„Wir können Königsmund im Moment nicht verlassen, dafür werden die Tore zu gut bewacht." Vorübergehend mussten sie sich hier irgendwo niederlassen, aber wo nur? Arya hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Gesicht gewandelt und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Möglichst unauffällig mischten sie sich zu den anderen Leuten.  
>Ihr Gesicht war ebenso jung wie ihr eigenes, ihre Augen giftgrün und ihre Haare beinahe schwarz. Sein Gesicht machte ihn, wie er wusste, einige Jahre jünger.<br>In einer nicht weit gelegenen Schenke fragten sie nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit.  
>„Hier jedenfalls nicht", murrte der Besitzer nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatten, dass sie keinerlei Geld besassen.<br>„Versucht es doch mal bei Yara", schlug einer der Gäste vor, der das Gespräch offensichtlich mit angehört hatte. „Sie ist eine Heilerin. Wer ihr bei der Arbeit hilft, bekommt eine Nacht lang Unterkunft und eine warme Mahlzeit." Sie bedankten sich für die Hilfe und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Haus, dass der Gast ihnen beschrieben hatte.  
>„Hier müsste es sein." Er blieb vor einer schlichten Holztür stehen,, die zu einem noch schlichteren Haus gehörte. Sie befanden sich hier in einer ärmeren Gegend von Königsmund, in der Nähe von Flohloch.<p>

_Arya_  
>Die Frau, die ihnen die Tür öffnete war alt. Sehr alt sogar. Trotzdem strahlte sie eine gewisse Energie aus und ihre Augen, die fast golden schienen, musterten sie durchdringend.<br>„Ich nehme mal an ihr sucht Unterkunft", erkannte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Mäntel. Sie mussten wohl wirklich einen recht jämmerlichen Anblick bieten Die Mäntel starrten vor Schmutz und sie selbst sahen wohl nicht viel besser aus.  
>„Ja, wir sind auch bereit zu arbeiten." Abschätzend sah sie Arya an und trat einen Schritt zurück.<br>„Wir werden ja sehen, für wie viel ihr zu gebrauchen seid. Allerdings brauche ich im Moment wirklich ein paar helfende Hände." Es erschien Arya sehr gewagt zwei wildfremde Menschen einfach herein zu lassen, doch ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen konnte die Frau Menschen ziemlich gut einschätzen.

Im Gegensatz zum Äusseren war das Innere des Hauses sehr sauber und es roch nach Kräutern verschiedenster Art. An der rechten Seite des Raumes befand sich ein grosser Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Neben diesem befand sich eine schlichte Holztür. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich etwa ein Dutzend Strohmatratzen, die zurzeit alle besetzt waren. An der hinteren Seite des Raumes waren wiederum zwei Holztüren.  
>Yara deutete auf das Kaminfeuer.<br>„Wärmt euch zuerst auf, ihr seht ja fast schlimmer aus als die mit dem Typhus." Sie taten wie ihnen geheissen wurde und nahmen dankend eine Schale mit einer dünnen Brühe entgegen. Nach dem Essen in den Schwarzen Zellen (wenn man es überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte) hatten sie das Gefühl noch nie etwas Bessere zu sich genommen zu haben.

Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen wie sehr sie eigentlich gefroren hatte. Erst jetzt wo sie sich aufwärmten bemerkte sie das Pochen in ihren Fingern, die sich wieder zu erholen begannen.  
>Immer wieder sah sie zu den Strohmatratzen, die Leute die darauf lagen schienen alle krank, aber nicht in Lebensgefahr zu sein.<br>„Sind die Schwerkranken dort hinten?", fragte sie und deutete dabei auf die Holztür an der hinteren Zimmerwand.  
>„Nein, dort hinten werden die Kinder entbunden. Die Schwerkranken kommen hier hin", sie deutete auf die andere Tür. „Ich denke, ihr habt euch genug aufgewärmt. Das hier ist kein Hotel, wer hier übernachten will muss auch arbeiten." Wieder sah sie uns mit diesem durchdingenden Blick an. „Kennt ihr euch mit Kräutern aus?" ‚oh ja', dachte sie. Sie konnte nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie der Heimatlosen als Versuchskaninchen gedient hatte. Dabei hatte sie so einiges über Kräuter erfahren, sowohl über die Guten, als auch über die Schlechten. Jaqen bejahte die Frage ebenfalls.<br>„Wollen wir mal sehen ob es stimmt", sagte sie und ging zu einem Gestell in dem dutzende verschiedene Kräuter gelagert waren. „Was ist das hier?" Sie zog ein Glas hervor, welches getrocknete violette Blüten enthielt.  
>„Getrocknete Teufelskralle, eignet sich sehr gut für die Behandlung von Gelenk und Muskelschmerzen. Es wächst nur sehr weit im Süden und muss deswegen importiert werden." Sie nickte anerkennend und zog ein weiteres Glas hervor. „Spitzwegerich, wächst überall im Frühling und hilft gegen Asthma." Sie schien zufrieden.<br>„Na dann wollen wir mal sehen ob ihr in der Praxis so gut seit wie in der Theorie."

* * *

><p>Beim letzten Kapitel hab' ich vergessen das zu erwähnen: Es war mein erstes Kapitel bei dem es zu horizontalen Handlungen kam. Wie fandet ihr es?<p>

Und noch so als kleine Vorwarnung: morgen gibt's einen schönen Cliffhanger ^^


	11. Unerwartet

_Arya_  
>Nachdem Yara erkannt hatte, dass sie durchaus medizinische Vorkenntnisse besassen, arbeiteten sie Stunden ohne Unterlass. Kaum war eine Arbeit erledigt, kam auch schon die nächste. Sie verabreichten Kräuter, wechselten Verbände… Einmal halfen sie dabei, eine ausgerenkte Schulter wieder zu richten. Erst nachdem auch der letzte ihrer Patienten versorgt war durften sie sich ausruhen.<br>„Gut gemacht", sagte Yara zufrieden als sie ihnen Tasse Tee reichte. „Nur wenige Leute die hier her kommen sind auch für etwas zu gebrauchen." Sie setzte sich mit einer Gelenkigkeit auf den Boden, die man einer Frau ihres Alters nicht zugetraut hätte.  
>„Wir haben gerne geholfen", erwiderte Jaqen. Und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Die Arbeit war zwar anstrengend gewesen, doch es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen den Leuten zu helfen.<br>„Normalerweise interessiert es mich nicht woher die Leute kommen oder wohin sie gehen. Allerdings könnte ich durchaus ein paar helfende Hände gebrauchen" Erstaunt sahen sie Yara an. Sie mussten ihren Auftrag zu Ende führen und in nächster Zeit konnten sie Königsmund sowieso nicht verlassen.  
>„Zahlen kann ich euch nichts", fügte sie hinzu, „aber zumindest hättet ihr eine Unterkunft."<br>„Das ist kein Problem", sagte Arya schnell. „Hauptsache eine warme Unterkunft." In solchen Zeiten war eine gute Unterkunft schwer zu finden.  
>„Was hast du eigentlich damit gemacht?", frage Yara belustigt und deutete auf Aryas Mieder. Augenblicklich spürte sie, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Jaqen, doch dieser starrte in die Flammen um sie nicht anschauen zu müssen. Yara lachte:<br>„Ich will es doch lieber nicht wissen."  
>Doch etwas wollte Yara wissen: Ihre Namen. Dabei erwies sie sich genauso unerbittlich wie der gütige Mann und Jaqen äusserte Arya gegenüber später sogar den Verdacht, dass Yara vielleicht mehr wusste als sie ahnten. Zum Glück schwor sie Arya, niemandem zu verraten wer sie in Wahrheit war, und Arya vertraute auf diesen Schwur.<p>

So blieben sie bei Yara und die Tage rauschten nur so dahin. Jede Nacht wenn Arya wieder auf ihrer Strohmatratze lag, versuchte sie in den Körper eines Tieres zu schlüpfen. Ein Hund, eine Katze, eine Krähe… sie wurde immer sicherer und gewandeter darin den Körper eines Tieres zu lenken.  
>Eigentlich hatte Arya darauf gehofft, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Jaqen nicht verändert hatte. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht herrschte jedoch eine eigentümliche Spannung zwischen ihnen. Wenn sich ihre Finger durch Zufall berührten, zuckten sie entweder zurück oder verharrten länger als nötig. Dies und die Tatsache, dass er um einiges lieber unter freiem Himmel als in geschlossenen Räumen arbeitete, führte dazu, dass er sich eine Stelle bei der Stadtwache suchte.<br>Sie war gerade dabei eine Verstauchung zu schienen, als Jaqen eintrat. Er arbeitet nun seit fast zwei Wochen bei der Stadtwache. Schnell verband sie zu Ende und stand auf, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sein Blick war düster und seine Gesichtszüge angespannt.  
>„Was ist los?" Sie konnte ihre Neugierde kaum im Zaun halten.<br>„Später." Seine Stimme klang angespannt, anscheinend war das, was er zu sagen hatte nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt.  
>Von nun an zog sich die restliche Arbeit schier endlos hin. Dutzende Leute kamen um sich ihre Wunden verbinden- oder sich untersuchen zu lassen. Nur die schwächsten unter ihnen durften hier bleiben.<br>„Woher kannst du eigentlich die Kräuter und das Verbandsmaterial finanzieren?", fragte sie Yara während diese gerade einen Sud zur Desinfektion von Wunden vorbereitete.  
>„Es gibt viele Edelmänner die alles besteigen was nur ansatzweise wie eine Frau aussieht. Schon mehr als einer hat sich dabei die Lustseuche geholt" Yara lächelte verschmitzt. „Der Schaden lässt sich zwar relativ einfach beheben, doch dafür brauch man eine ganz bestimmte Salbe." Arya begriff. Jeder Edelmann der seinen guten Ruf wahren wollte, war bereit eine hübsches Sümmchen Schweigegeld zu bezahlen.<br>Der Sud war zu Ende gekocht und Arya machte sich daran, eine eiternde Schnittwunde damit auszuwaschen. Ihr Patient war ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht vier fünf Jahre alt. Er hatte sich an einem Messer verletzt, als seine Mutter für einen Moment nicht hingesehen hatte. Diese hatte nun natürlich grosse Gewissensbisse.  
>„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, kleine Kinder verletzten sich ständig."<br>„Ja, aber trotzdem hätte ich besser aufpassen sollen", sagte die Frau schuldbewusst und strich ihrem Sohn durchs Haar. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie bei dieser Geste an Rickon denken. Auch er war etwa in diesem Alter gewesen, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.  
>Sie gab der Mutter eine Salbe mit, mit der sie selbst die Wunde weiter behandeln konnte.<p>

Endlich leerte sich der Raum und mit den restlichen Patienten würde Yara auch alleine fertig werden.  
>Jaqen sass völlig gedankenverloren in seinem Zimmer und sah erst auf, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.<br>„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Jofrrey nun völlig den Verstand verloren.", sagte Jaqen ohne, dass ich überhaupt nachragen musste. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf.  
>„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt?"<br>„Er hat Trystan Martell ermorden lassen." Jaqens Stimme klang tonlos und für einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Arya die Tragweite dieser sechs kleinen Worte verstand. Trystan Martell… Doran Martells Sohn. Jeder wusste wer die Martells waren. Dabei kam ihr noch etwas anders in den Sinn.  
>„Warum bei den sieben Höllen hätte er das tun sollen? Ist nicht seine Schwester Myrcella Trystans Verlobte?"<br>„Doch, aber Jofrrey schien wohl der Meinung zu sein, dass Trystan ihm in irgend einer Weise gefährlich werden könnte." Ihr Hirn arbeitete immer noch auf Hochtouren.  
>„Woher weisst du das alles?" Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Männer der Stadtwasche so gut informiert wurden.<br>„Ein Heer von Dornischen lagert vor der Stadt, da dauert es nicht lange bis Informationen durchsickern."  
>„Soll das heissen, Königsmund wird belagert?" Wie als Antwort waren plötzlich Schreie von draussen zu hören.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Schnell erhob er sich und sie rannten gemeinsam zur Haustür. Den Patienten war der Krach nicht entgangen und sie diskutierten angeregt miteinander. Sein Schwert hing griffbereit an seinem Gürtel und Arya hielt einen Dolch in der Hand. Jaqen wusste, dass der Verlust von Nadel sie schmerzte. Aber ein Dolch war immerhin besser als gar nichts.<br>Schreie, Rauch, Schwertergeklirr… Das waren die ersten drei Dinge die man war nahm, wenn man nach draussen ging. Die Geräusche kamen von ein paar Strassen weiter, wurden aber von den Häusern wiedergeworfen. Sie rannten auf den Uhrsprung der Schreie und des Rauches zu, wahrscheinlich ein Angriff der Dornischen.  
>Doch dem war nicht so. Ihn traf beinahe der Schlag, als er sah, dass es die Wachen waren die die Bevölkerung niedermetzelte.<br>„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er deswegen einen der Wachmänner mit denen er schon zusammengearbeitet hatte.  
>„Der König hat einen Angriff befohlen." Ein Pfeil rauschte nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Gesicht hindurch und er trat einen Schritt zur Seite.<br>„Ja, aber warum?"  
>„Anscheinend wollten ein paar Leute Rebellieren, das wollte er gleich im Keim ersticken."<br>„Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren warum, nimm einfach dein verdammtes Schwert und Kämpfe!", schrie einer der Wachen dazwischen, soweit Jaqen sich erinnern konnte hiess er Matiss Stein, einer der Zahllosen Bastarde die bei der Stadtwache arbeiteten. Durch Intrigen und dem einen oder anderen Mord hatte er es aber doch irgendwie zum Offizier geschafft. Der Helm den er trug, verborg seinen Kahlrasierten Schädel. Von der Körpergrösse her war er mit dem reitenden Berg vergleichbar, nur mit mehr Hirn. Und genau das war das Gefährliche an ihm, er kämpfte nicht nur mit Schwertern.  
>Trotzdem war Jaqen einfach Fassungslos über so viel Kälte und Unbesonnenheit. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Joffrey noch labiler und paranoider war als Aerys Targaryen. Warum sonst hätte er ein solches Gemetzel befehlen sollen? Der Hass gegen ihn wurde damit nur geschürt. Wenn Jaqen nicht auffliegen wollte blieb ihm allerdings nichts anders übrig als zu Kämpfen. Das tat er jedoch nur sehr passiv. Er erhob sein Schwert nur, wenn es um sein Leben ging.<p>

Während des Kampfes sah er sich immer wieder nach Arya um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Na ja, besonders viel sehen konnte er ohnehin nicht. Das Feuer hatte sich ausgebreitet und der Rauch liess einem die Augen tränen.  
>Ein junge, etwa in Aryas Alter, stürzte mit erhobener Axt auf ihn zu. Er trug keine Rüstung. Jaqen wehrte sich, gab sich aber alle Mühe ihn nicht zu verletzen. Plötzlich brach der Junge blutspuckend vor ihm zusammen, Matiss hatte ihm mit seinem Schwert die Lunge durchbohrt.<br>„Was sollte das?", rief Jaqen, „er war mein Gegner!"  
>„Dann töte den nächsten, damit ich es nicht tun muss!"<br>Von da an gab sich Jaqen alle Mühe nicht in der Nähe von Matiss zu kämpfen. Besonders lange ging der Kampf aber nicht weiter, die schreie wurden immer weniger und erstarben schliesslich ganz. Es gab keine Gefangener, alle die nicht rechtzeitig geflohen waren, waren tot.  
>Erst jetzt erblickte er Arya, der Dolch in ihrer Hand war sauber. Entweder hatte sie das Blut bereits abgewischt, oder gar nicht erst damit gekämpft.<br>„Elende Drecksschweine", murmelte sie als er in Hörweite war. Schnell sah er sich um, solche Kommentare konnten sie das Leben kosten.  
>„Na wen haben wir denn da?" Jaqen seufzte, Matiss hatte die Fähigkeit in den ungünstigsten Momenten wie aus dem nichts aufzutauchen. Aryas Worte schien er zum Glück aber nicht gehört zu haben.<br>„Das ist meine Frau", log er schnell. Eine Bessere Ausrede fiel ihm gerade nicht ein. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst zu Hause bleiben!" fügte er noch hinzu um das Ganze ein wenig glaubwürdiger aussehen zu lassen. Ihren Dolch hatte sie zum Glück noch gerade rechtzeitig in ihrem Mantel verborgen.  
>„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und brachte dabei einen (beinahe) schuldbewussten Blick zu Stande.<br>„Am besten ich bringe sie nach Hause, sonst bringt sie sich nur noch in Schwierigkeiten." Ohne eine Antwort von Matiss abzuwarten packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich in die Dunkelheit.

_Arya_  
><em>Voller Vorfreude breitete sie ihre schwarzen Schwingen aus und lies sich den Wind ums Gesicht wehen. Selten fühlte sie sich so frei, wie in den Momenten, in denen sie in den Körper einer Krähe schlüpfte. Sobald sie aber nach unten blickte wich das beschwingte Gefühl und Bedrückung machte sich in ihr breit. Seit dem erbitterten Kampf zwischen den Wachen und der verzweifelten Bevölkerung waren nun schon fast zwei Monate vergangen. Trotzdem waren die Spuren des Brandes noch deutlich sichtbar. Verkohlte Holzstücke ragten unter dem Neuschnee hervor, keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht diese wegzuräumen. Und um die Häuser die dem Brand zum Opfer gefallen waren wieder aufzubauen, fehlte einfach das Holz. Die Dornischen kämpften nicht mit Schwertern, nein, sie wollten die Stadt langsam aber sicher aushungern lassen.<em>  
><em>Für die Edelleute und die reichern Bürger war das noch kein Problem, doch bei den ärmeren starben schon jetzt die ersten an Unterernährung und Krankheiten. Yara und sie arbeiteten fast pausenlos, am Abend half oftmals auch Jaqen mit. Trotzdem konnten sie bei weitem nicht allen helfen. Jeden Abend wurde in Flohloch ein Feuer angezündet bei dem alle Toten verbrannt wurden. Die Zahl der Toten stieg täglich.<em>

Zurück in ihrem eigenen Körper, blieb Arya keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Die Übelkeit die sie schon seit einigen Wochen quälte, brachte sie dazu sich zu übergeben. In der Zwischenzeit war sie aber schon so geübt darin, dass sie die Schüssel nur noch selten verfehlte.  
>Sie arbeitete tagtäglich mit Kranken zusammen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich nur eine hartnäckige Grippe eingefangen Wenn sie das Yara erklärte, lächelte diese nur und meinte, sie würde es schon noch herausfinden. Was gab es denn da schon herauszufinden!? Sie hatte eine Grippe, mehr nicht. Allerdings fühlte sie sich heute noch schlechter als sonst und ihr Unterleib schmerzte. Vielleicht bekam sie ja auch nur ihre Tage, diese waren sowieso längst überfällig.<p>

Da sie sich schon den ganzen Morgen nicht besonders gut gefühlt hatte, hatte Yara ihr Bettruhe verordnet. Viel länger hielt sie es allerdings nicht im Bett aus und sie sah nach, ob sie sich nützlich machen konnte. Natürlich konnte sie, der Behandlungsraum war wie gewöhnlich zum Bersten voll. Nur Yara schien davon alles andere als begeistert zu sein.  
>„Du darfst dich nicht überlasten", warnte sie Arya als diese einen Verband holte.<br>„Es ist ja nur eine Grippe, ich leg' mich wieder hin wenn es schlimmer wird." Sie ging zu ihrer Patientin zurück, hörte aber gerade noch wie Yara murmelte: „Eine Grippe… Ein bisschen mehr Grips hätte ich ihr schon zugetraut." Was bei den sieben Höllen meinte Yara nur damit?

_Jaqen_  
>Er hatte in seinem Leben noch nie jemanden getötet, bei dem es nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen war (Ausser damals, als er seine Schulden bei Arya beglichen hatte). Aber Matiss Wasser würde er ohne zu zögern einen Dolch ins Herz stossen. Dieser Widerling hatte heute einen Rekruten beinahe zu Tode geprügelt. Dem Rekruten, der dem anderen zu Hilfe eilen wollte hatte er kurzerhand die Nase gebrochen. Zum Glück war seine Schicht heute früher zu Ende, lange hätte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.<br>In den letzten Beiden Wochen hatte er fast durchgehend gearbeitet, auch wenn man es nicht bei allen so nennen konnte. Die Rekruten und alle Männer die noch einen Rest an Anstand hatten, waren beim Aufräumen der verbrannten Häuser geholfen. Da das leider nur der kleinere Teil war, hatten sie nicht besonders viel erreicht.  
>Bei Yara herrschte ein Menschenandrang wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und der grösste Teil der Patienten schien wirklich schwer krank zu sein. Die Patienten waren da anscheinend nicht die einzigen, Arya war aschfahl im Gesicht. Er nahm drei grosse Schritte und blieb neben Yara stehen.<br>„Was ist mit ihr?" Arya würde es sowieso nur herunterspielen, also fragte sie am besten gleich Yara.  
>„Sie glaubt, sie hat eine Grippe."<br>„Und was glaubst du?"  
>„Ich glaube, dass du es selbst herausfindest wenn du nur scharf genug nachdenkst." Er seufzte… Yara mit ihren ständigen Andeutungen. Da es aber keinen Sinn hatte mit ihr zu diskutieren, begann er darüber nachzudenken was Arya wohl haben konnte. Ihr war eindeutig übel, und sie hatte sich schon vor zwei Wochen über Schwindel beklagt. Er sah sie noch einmal an, da fiel ihm etwas auf. Waren ihre Brüste gewachsen?<p>

Jaqen begriff, die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Nein sie konnte... Sie _durfte_ einfach nicht schwanger sein. Mit jeder Sekunde die er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm jedoch bewusster, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch was sollten sie jetzt tun? Arya war sich ja noch nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie schwanger war. Er begann zu rechnen. Ihre gemeinsame Nacht in den schwarzen Zellen war noch nicht ganz drei Monate her, also war es noch nicht zu spät um die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen.  
>Im selben Moment in dem er den Gedanken dachte, schämte er sich dafür. Sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen und das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam war die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen… Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden.<br>Keine zehn Minuten später hastete Arya aus dem Raum und er folgte ihr. Draussen schaffte sie es gerade noch sich über den Komposthaufen zu beugen bevor sie sich übergab. Na ja, übergeben konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen. Sie würgte zwar, doch ihr Magen schien völlig leer zu sein.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass es nur eine Grippe ist?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, anscheinend hatte sie ihn bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt.  
>„Langsam bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher, aber was könnte es denn sonst sein?" Seufzend überlegte er, wie er sie schonend auf die richtige Lösung bringen konnte.<br>„Seit damals in den schwarzen Zellen, hast du da jemals deine Periode bekommen?" Sie erstarrte. Na endlich

_Arya_  
>Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein? Sie hatte die Symptome so deutlich vor sich gehabt und die logischste Schlussfolgerung einfach ignoriert.<br>Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hatte sich Arya noch nie mit dem Gedanken an Kinder auseinander gesetzt. Wie auch? Als sie ins Haus von Schwarz und Weiss kam war sie noch ein Kind gewesen. Und eines der ersten Dinge die man ihr dort erklärt hatte war, dass alles an ihrem Körper dem Gott mit den vielen Gesichtern gehörte und sie demensprechend keine Kinder bekommen durfte.  
>Der Schmerz von vorhin war wieder da und nun wusste sie, dass es sich wohl nicht im ihre Tage handeln konnte.<br>Sie lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand.  
>„Arya?" Jaqen klang besorgt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Ihr Unterleib fühlte sich an, als würde er von tausenden kleinen Dolchen durchbohrt werden und als sie sich von der Wand abstossen wollte, gaben ihre Knie einfach nach.<br>Anstatt wie erwartet den gefrorenen Boden, spürte sie Jaqens Arme unter sich.  
>„Arya! Was ist mit dir?"<br>„Das Baby… irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte spürte sie plötzlich etwas Warmes zwischen ihren Beinen. Blut.

* * *

><p>Muhahaha ;) Wie's weiter geht werdet ihr dann morgen lesen,<br>ich würde mich sehr über Feedbacks freuen ^^


	12. Erst der Anfang?

_Arya_  
>Reglos lag sie da, sie war zwar bei vollem Bewusstsein, doch der Schmerz lähmte sie.<br>„Versuch ruhig zu atmen", sagte Jaqen während er sie hochhob. Das konnte sie nicht, Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
>Alle Gespräche im Raum verstummten als Jaqen mit ihr auf den Armen eintrat. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verlieren brachte er sie in das Zimmer, welches sie mit Yara teilte.<br>„Was ist passiert", fragte diese alarmiert und folgte ihm.  
>„Ich weiss es nicht. Es ging ihr nicht gut und plötzlich ist sie einfach zusammengebrochen." Trotz ihrer Schmerzen konnte Arya die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. Yara beugte sich über sie.<br>„Ich muss nachsehen ob das Kind noch lebt, hältst du es so lange noch aus?" Arya nickte, in Wahrheit wusste sie jedoch nicht einmal wie sie die nächsten zwei Minuten überstehen sollte. Doch wenn sie verneint hätte, hätte Yara ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Sie wollte unbedingt bei vollem Bewusstsein bleiben, sie musste einfach wissen ob das Kind- ihr Kind noch lebte oder nicht.  
>Yara machte sich daran ihre Hose zu öffnen und nach unten zu ziehen. In einer anderen Situation wäre ihr das wahrscheinlich höchst unangenehm gewesen, doch Yara hatte schon dutzende Kinder auf Welt geholt und Jaqen war ja immerhin der Vater. Ihr Unterleib schien in tausende Stücke zu zerbersten und die Zeit zog sich endlos hin.<br>Yara stand auf: „So wie es aussieht lebt das Kind noch." Arya fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie konnte hören, wie Jaqen neben ihr erleichtert aufatmete. Etwas an Yaras Stimme machte sie jedoch skeptisch, aber sie war fiel zu aufgewühlt um darüber nachzudenken.  
>„Ich hole einen Tee mit dem die Krämpfe nachlassen sollten, versuch währenddessen wach zu bleiben." Um ihre Anweisung befolgen zu können konzentrierte sie sich auf alles Mögliche. Die Holzmaserungen an der Wand, das entfernte Brummen von Stimmen und nicht zuletzt Jaqens Finger die sanft über ihren Handrücken strichen.<p>

Yara kam zurück, in der Hand hielt sie eine Tasse Tee, die jedoch nicht mehr dampfte.  
>„Halt die Luft an und Trink das Zeug so schnell du kannst, sonst bringst du es nicht runter." Arya gehorchte und verstand sofort, warum sie schnell trinken musste. So etwas Bitteres wie diesen Tee hatte sie in ihren bald siebzehn Jahren noch nie getrunken. Wenigstens schien der Tee zu wirken, schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden die Schmerzen etwas erträglicher und sie merkte, wie ihre Lieder schwer wurden.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Erleichtert stellte er fest, wie der Schmerz aus ihrem Gesicht wich und sie langsam aber sicher einschlief.<br>„Das war knapp", sagte Yara warnend. „Auch jetzt ist das Kind noch nicht ausser Gefahr, aber wenn sie sich still hält wird sich das Ganze hoffentlich wieder beruhigen."  
>Immer noch heillos überfordert mit der ganzen Situation fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.<br>„Bis vor einer Stunde wussten wir nicht einmal, dass sie schwanger ist." Und er wusste auch jetzt noch nicht, was er genau davon halten sollte. Doch eines wusste er ganz genau: Er würde Arya und das Kind beschützen, koste es was es wolle.

_Arya_  
>Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sich Arya auf, ihr Unterleib schmerzte immer noch höllisch. Stur wie sie war, wollte sie aber nicht länger liegen bleiben.<br>Neben ihrer Strohmatratze lagen neue Kleider die sie sich auch gleich überzog.  
>Aus dem unentdeckten Zimmerverlassen wurde allerdings nichts, denn kaum hatte sie die Tür erreicht kam ihr auch schon Yara entgegen.<br>„Wenn ich dich heute noch einmal ausserhalb dieses Zimmers sehe, verriegle ich die Tür." Sie kannte Yara mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass es kein Bluff war.  
>„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt", fuhr sie fort während sie Arya einen Becher Tee in die Hände drückte.<br>„Ich mich auch", erwiderte sie trocken und setzte sich neben Yara auf die Strohmatratze.  
>„Wie lange wusstest du eigentlich schon, dass ich schwanger bin?" Sie lächelte mit den wissenden Augen einer alten Frau.<br>„Seit dem dir übel wurde, am Morgen war es immer am schlimmsten."  
>Arya konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie lange sie die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen hatte. Ihr war klar, dass sie das Kind behalten wollte. Aber konnte sie denn überhaupt eine gute Mutter sein?<br>Yara stand auf: „Ich muss wieder raus, die Patienten rennen mir sonst noch die Tür ein… Soll ich Jaqen Bescheid sagen, dass du wach bist?" Sie überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Bevor sie mit Jaqen sprach, musste sie erst mal mit sich selbst fertig werden.

_Jaqen_  
>Einer der wenigen Vorteile des Winters war, dass die klirrende Kälte wenn man aus der Haustür trat jegliche Müdigkeit vertrieb. Denn obwohl Yara ihn aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte damit er sich ausruhte, war er müder denn je. Den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht hatte er damit zugebracht, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Sie waren in einer Stand die belagert wurde um einen König zu töten, der beinahe so verrückt war wie Aerys Targaryen und sich in seiner Burg verbarrikadiert hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war Arya auch noch schwanger, und zwar von ihm. Selbst wenn es ihnen irgendwie gelingen sollte Joffrey zu töten, war dies wohl ihr letzter Auftrag. Denn wer die Regeln missachtete musste das Haus von Schwarz und Weiss verlassen.<p>

Normalerweise waren die Strassen um diese Tageszeit wie ausgestorben, dementsprechend überrascht war er schon von weitem Rufe zu hören. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er, es handle sich um einen erneuten Kampf, doch dann hätte er Schwertergeklirr gehört.  
>Mit einem unguten Gefühl beschleunigte Jaqen seine Schritte und sah auf die Überreste der Waffenkammer, die einmal zwischen zwei grossen Eichen gestanden hatte. Es war kein Feuer am Werk gewesen, was ihn ziemlich erstaunte. Es schien so als hätte man das Steingebäude einfach abgerissen und den Inhalt gestohlen.<br>Was wohl für noch mehr Gesprächsstoff sorgte war das Banner, das man an der einzigen halbwegs unversehrten Wand befestigt hatte. Es zeigte den Löwen der Lannisters, neben dem ein Totenkopf zu sehen war. „Gut das du kommst", rief einer der Wachen, so viel Jaqen wusste hiess er Til. „Ist dir auf deinem Weg irgendjemand begegnet?" Angestrengt überlegte er ob ihm vielleicht etwas entgangen war, doch ihm viel nichts ein.  
>„Nein, hat denn niemand etwas gesehen oder gehört?" Die nächsten Wohnhäuser waren zwar fünfzig Meter entfernt, aber lautlos war diese Aktion hier wohl nicht von statten gegangen.<br>„Die beiden Wachen die hier durchpatrouilliert sind wurden getötet und die Leute in den umliegenden Häusern behaupten alle tief und fest geschlafen zu haben. Natürlich wissen wir das sie lügen, aber ohne Matiss' Befehl dürfen wir nicht handeln" Jaqen sah sich um. Es standen um die fünfzig Wachen auf dem Platz, aber von Matiss war nichts zu sehen.  
>„Wo ist er denn überhaupt?"<br>„Wahrscheinlich vergewaltigt er wieder irgend eine arme Frau die nicht genug schnell wegrennen konnte", warf einer der anderen Wachmänner ein. Zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde laut, der einzige Grund warum die Männer Matiss' Befehle gehorchten war die Angst vor ihm.  
>„Jemand von uns sollte zum roten Bergfried reiten und um Hilfe bitten", schlug Til vor, „von alleine kommen die Waffen ganz bestimmt nicht zurück." Da hatte er Recht, die meisten Männer der Stadtwache waren arm und nur die wenigsten besassen ein eigenes Schwert. Es war sinnlos auf Matiss zu warten, denn wenn er sich mal wieder „vergnügte", konnte es eine ganze Weile dauern bis er wieder auftauchte.<p>

Mit zwei weiteren Wachen im Schlepptau machten sich Til und Jaqen auf den Weg zum roten Bergfried, ständig darauf bedacht, ob sie nicht doch irgendetwas auffälliges entdeckten. Dies war leider nicht der Fall, die Täter schienen ihr Vorhaben gut geplant zu haben. Der Wöchentliche Markt, der früher gross und gut besucht gewesen war, bestand nur noch aus wenigen Ständen die das nötigste zum Überleben verkauften. Die Leute redeten auch kaum noch miteinander. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst, dass sie irgendetwas Falsches sagten.

Die Wachen bei der Burg sahen wie immer grimmig aus.  
>„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte einer der beiden und Jaqen fiel auf, das es derselbe Wachmann war, der Arya und ihn damals eingelassen hatte.<br>In wenigen Worten schilderte er die Lage, in der sie sich befanden.  
>„Sollte sich nicht Matiss um solche Angelegenheiten kümmern?" Jaqen wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Til und der Wachmann fluchte.<br>„Na toll, wenn es darum geht irgendjemandem die Kehle aufzuschlitzen ist er immer der erste, aber kaum wird er einmal wirklich gebraucht, macht er sich aus dem Staub."  
>Er gab ihnen mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Vor einem Verschlag, der erstaunlicherweise nicht einmal bewacht wurde blieb er stehen.<br>„Die wirklich guten Waffen werden von uns und der Königsgarde gebraucht, die hier haben wir Gefangenen abgenommen. Wenn ihr etwas Brauchbares findet dürft ihr sie gerne mitnehmen."

Der Wachmann hatte was die Qualität der Waffen anging nicht untertrieben, die meisten waren kaum brauchbar. Entweder war das Metall zu schlecht oder die Klinge beinahe stumpf. Hin und wieder fanden sich in den Bergen von Altmetall aber auch ein brauchbares Schwert oder eine Armbrust.  
>„Kein Wunder, dass der Besitzer dieses Schwertes gefangen genommen wurde, damit kann man höchstens eine Katze aufspiessen." Instinktiv drehte Jaqen sich um und erkannte das Schwert auf den ersten Blick.<p>

_Arya_  
><em>Diesmal flog sie nicht, sondern sass auf einem Hausdach und beobachtete die Wachen dabei, wie sie den Schutt der Hausmauern beiseite räumten. Sie sass noch nicht lange genug hier um zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Da einer der Wachmänner ein Wappen der Lannisters neben dem ein Totenkopf hing herunter gerissen hatte, ging sie allerdings davon aus, dass die Täter Joffrey alles andere als freundlich gesonnen waren.<em>  
><em>Aryas Aufmerksamkeit wurde von anderen Stimmen abgelenkt, diese befanden sich aber weit entfernt. Schnell breitete sie ihre Flügel aus, krähte und flog davon.<em>  
><em>In grosser Höhe umkreiste sie das Gebiet von dem aus die Stimmen zu kommen schienen. Ihre Kreise wurden immer kleiner bis sie ein Wohnhaus gesichtet hatte, dass auf den ersten Blick unbewohnt schien.<em>  
><em>Durch eine Öffnung die vermutlich einmal ein Fenster gewesen war, flatterte sie ins Erdgeschoss. Hier sassen ungefähr ein Dutzend Personen auf dem Boden, keiner hatte sich getraut ein Feuer zu machen. Schon das erschien ihr bei den eisigen Temperaturen mehr als merkwürdig. Doch bevor sie sich noch weiter umsehen konnte, verschwand das Haus und sie wurde in ihren eigenen Körper zurückgezogen.<br>_  
>Das war heute nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Arya den Körper der Krähe gegen ihren Willen verliess. Sie war einfach nicht so konzentriert wie sonst. Am liebsten hätte sie eine Wunde genäht oder ein Bein geschient, nur damit sie sich ablenken konnte. NOCH lieber, wäre sie spazieren gegangen. Doch bei beidem müsste sie erst ungesehen an Yara vorbei, und das war einfach unmöglich. Das einzige das Yara ihr zum Thema Patienten erlaubt hatte war, nach den Frauen zu sehen die kurz vor der Niederkunft standen. Da nahm Arya dann aber doch lieber die Langeweile, denn das letzte was sie wollte waren die ausgezehrten Frauen mit den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie selbst in ein paar Monaten eine von ihnen sein würde.<p>

_Cersei_  
>Schon zum vierten Mal heute füllte Cersei ihren Weinbecher, der Alkohol senkte ihre Nervosität. Achtzehn Jahre lang hatte sie alles für Joffrey getan, doch mit dem Mord an Trystan Martell hatte er eine Grenze überschritten. Nicht nur das Königsmund seinetwegen belagert wurde, nein, sie hatten auch Myrcella in ihrer Gewalt. Wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, stiess sie jedoch auf taube Ohren.<br>„Ihr Frauen seid einfach zu weich um einen Krieg zu führen, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre würde dieser Verräter von Stark noch leben." Cersei verkniff es sich ihn daran zu erinnern, dass dieser ganze Schlamassel erst durch die Hinrichtung Eddard Starks begonnen hatte. Verdammt, sie traute sich ja nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Sohn zu Recht zu weisen.  
>Frustriert füllte sie ihren Becher ein fünftes Mal und leerte ihn in wenigen Zügen.<br>Laut klopfte es an die Tür.  
>„Ich wünsche nicht gestört zu werden." Master Pycelle hatte ihr schon den ganzen Morgen etwas vorgejammert, sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll.<br>Trotz ihrer Worte öffnete sich die Tür und Jamie trat ein. Erfreut stand Cersei auf, endlich ein Gesicht über das sie sich nicht aufregen musste. Sie wollte ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingen, doch Jamie stiess sie zurück.  
>„Hast du denn eigentlich gar keine Kontrolle mehr über deinen Sohn?", herrschte er sie an, „hast du überhaupt die geringste Vorstellung was auf den Strassen von Königsmund überhaupt los ist? Die Menschen sterben wie die Fliegen. Und diejenigen die nicht an Krankheiten sterben werden auf den Befehl deines Sohnes abgeschlachtet." Überrascht über seinen Gefühlsausbruch wich Cersei einen Schritt zurück, fand ihre Stimme aber schnell wieder.<br>„Wie kommst du darauf, mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen? Du bist sein grosses Vorbild, rede mit ihm." „Das habe ich", erwiderte Jamie mit nur schwer unterdrückter Wut. „Aber gegen eine verpfuschte Erziehung kann auch ich nichts ausrichten." Cersei wollte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen, doch diese wehrte er mit Leichtigkeit ab.  
>„Königsmund geht zu Grunde." Seine Stimme klang nicht länger Wütend, sondern eindringlich.<p>

_Jamie_  
>„Was soll das heissen, er ist nicht auffindbar." Dieser Mattiss war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und sofern er nicht tot in irgendeiner Gasse lag, konnte er sich seinen Job sonst wohin schieben. Als ob es nicht schon genug schwer wäre die Königsgarde während einer Belagerung zu leiten, um die Stadtwache konnte sich Jamie nicht auch noch kümmern.<br>„Vorhin kamen vier Männer von der Stadtwache und haben nach Waffen gefragt, anscheinend haben die Rebellen den gesamten Inhalt der Waffenkammer gestohlen. Mattiss hat sich den ganzen Morgen nicht blicken lassen." Am liebsten hätte es Jamie seiner Schwerster gleich getan und den ganzen Tag lang Wein getrunken, doch er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und zwar nüchtern.  
>So wie es aussah, hatten die vier Wachmänner es doch noch irgendwie geschafft ein paar brauchbare Waffen ausfindig zu machen. Ihm sollte es recht sein, Hauptsache sie hatten das Gebiet um Flohloch unter Kontrolle. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchen konnten war eine Rebellion.<br>Da seine Männer es bis jetzt nicht geschafft hatten einen geeigneten Offizier zur Leitung der Stadtwache zu finden, fiel diese Aufgabe nun wohl oder übel Jamie zu. Forschend liess er seinen Blick über die vier Wachmänner schweifen, die gerade dabei waren die Waffen auf einen Handkarren zu laden. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass längst nicht jeder Wachmann zum Kämpfen geschaffen war. Und schon gar nicht jeder dafür, Männer an zu führen. Es brachte aber auch nichts jemanden einzusetzen, der von allen Männern verachtet wurde. Am besten liess er abstimmen und entschied sich dann zwischen den Favoriten.  
>„Wer von euch war als erster an der Ruine?" Soviel Jamie wusste, konnte man die ehemalige Waffenkammer wohl nicht mehr Gebäude nennen.<br>„Von uns keiner, wir sind alle erst später dazu gekommen." Der Mann der ihm antwortete war etwa auf Augenhöhe mit ihm, hatte hellbraunes Haar und war wohl um die Mitte zwanzig.  
>„Ich kam etwa als dritter", fügte ein anderer hinzu. Dieser Wachmann war um einiges älter und vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so grün hinter den Ohren wie die meisten.<br>„Und wie ist dein Name?"  
>„Til Stein, Sir."<br>„Dann erzählen Sie mal was Sie alles mitbekommen haben."

* * *

><p>Ich weiss, dass das mit der Stadtwache nicht stimmt (die Goldröcke sind ja die Stadtwache) aber da ich zu faul war um alles umzuändern, habe ich es dann als ich es im Nachhinein bemerkt habe so gelassen.<p> 


	13. (K)ein normaler Abendspaziergang

_Jaqen_  
>Anspannung lag in der Luft, heute wurde der Nachfolger von Matiss gewählt. Dieser war zwar am Tag nach dem Angriff auf die Waffenkammer wieder aufgetaucht, seine Stelle war er jedoch los. Den kurzen aber heftigen Streit den er sich mit Jamie geliefert hatte, hatte er verloren.<br>Nun, drei Tage später, musste jeder von ihnen ein Stück Papier mit dem Namen ihres Favoriten in eine Stahlurne werfen. Jaqen selbst hielt einen Zettel mit Tils Namen in der Hand. Er war einer der wenigen, denen Jaqen halbwegs vertraute. Ausserdem war er ein fairer Kämpfer und hatte den Respekt der meisten Männer. Heute Abend würde man die Stimmzettel zählen und das Ergebnis wurde morgen früh bekannt gegeben.  
>Nachdem er den Zettel in die Urne geworfen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Patrouille für heute. Die Meisten mussten durch die Knappheit der Männer doppelte Schichten machen und er war dankbar dafür sich bis morgen ein wenig ausruhen zu können.<br>Auch wenn er sich am liebsten damit beeilt hätte, ging er langsam und achtete dabei auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Gestern war wieder ein Wachmann überfallen worden. Dieser hatte zwar überlebt, doch es würde wohl noch einige Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern bis er sich vollständig erholt hatte.

Unbehelligt trat er zwei Stunden später in sein Zimmer (eine umfunktionierte Vorratskammer) und lies sich auf seiner Strohmatratze nieder.  
>Lange konnte er nicht geschlafen haben, denn die Laterne, die sein Zimmer erhellte war noch nicht weit nach unten gebrannt. Trotzdem fühlte er sich doch schon ein ganzes Stück besser als zuvor und beschloss, mit Arya zu sprechen. In den letzten drei Tagen war er nur einmal hier gewesen, und da hatte sie schon geschlafen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wie es ihr wirklich ging, ausserdem hatte er eine kleine Überraschung für sie.<p>

Gelangweilt sass Arya in ihrem Zimmer und blickte missmutig zum Fenster. Sie wirkte blass, schien aber keine Schmerzen zu haben.  
>Er sah zu dem Mantel, welchen sie griffbereit neben sich hatte und folgte ihrem Blick erneut zum Fenster.<br>„Denk nicht mal dran, dafür gibt es eine Tür."  
>„Für normale Leute vielleicht schon, aber Yara ist schlimmer als ein Wachhund."<br>Er lächelte: „Manche Leute brauchen nun mal einen Wachhund. Komm, ich will dich nicht in der Dunkelheit suchen gehen müssen." Wenn sie nicht bald nach draussen kam war es Arya durchaus zu zutrauen, dass sie aus dem Fenster stieg. Jaqen konnte auch durchaus verstehen, wie sehr ihr diese ganze Situation zu wieder war. Aber alleine auf der Strasse war zu dieser Zeit nun mal keiner mehr sicher, schon ganz besonders keine Frau.

Obwohl die Stadt belagert wurde und die Strassen in einem geradezu jämmerlichen Zustand waren, fanden sich doch immer wieder gewisse Schlupfwinkel. Einer davon befand sich in der Nähe von Baelors Septe, dort war der Schnee noch beinahe unberührt und man hatte eine tolle Aussicht auf die „bessere" Seite der Stadt. Sollte sich ihnen hier irgendjemand nähern, würden sie das schon von weitem erkennen.  
>„Lange wird es wohl nicht mehr dauern bis die Dornischen angreifen", fragte Aya und deutete auf die Rauchschwaden die von den Lagerfeuern vor der Stadt aufstiegen.<br>„Länger als du vielleicht denkst, sie wollen die Bevölkerung aushungern lassen." Er dachte an die Rebellen, diese würden sich den Dornischen sicher nur allzu gerne anschliessen. Die Belagerung galt sowieso viel mehr dem König als den Einwohnern. Sollten sich die Zustände weiter so rapide verschlechtern, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis sogar die ergebensten Wachen erste Zweifel an ihrem König hegten. Von da an hatten die Dornsichen leichtes Spiel.  
>Bis dieser Fall eintrat, würde es jedoch noch tausende Tote geben. Umso wichtiger war es, Joffrey so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten.<br>„Hast du schon irgendeine Idee wie wir in die Burg kommen?" Entgeistert sah er sie an, sie hatte doch wohl nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass er sie solange sie schwanger war in die Sache mit reinziehen würde.  
>„Das hier ist genau genommen immer noch mein Auftrag", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ausserdem: Was glaubst du wer weniger verdacht schöpft, eine schwangere Frau oder ein bewaffneter Mann."<br>„Genau", erwiderte er ruhig, „du bist schwanger. Und deswegen wirst du dich schön da raushalten."  
>„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", sagte sie herausfordernd und Jaqen war Yara in diesem Moment sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie Arya im Auge behielt.<p>

Fürs erste war das Thema jedoch beendet und sie beobachteten die Wolken, die sich am Horizont entlang blutrot zu färben begannen. Zusammen mit Baelors Septe bot dies einen wunderschönen Anblick. Nur Arya schien den Blick zur Septe zu meiden und ihre Augen nahmen einen traurigen und zugleich nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Er konnte nicht sagen woran das lag und wollte im Moment auch nicht fragen, aber vielleicht würde sein Geschenk sie auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
>Er löste das dünne, in Leder gepackte Schwert von seinem Gürtel und reichte es ihr.<br>„Ist das…?" ungläubig blickte sie auf Nadel, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Ungläubigkeit zu grenzenloser Freude.  
>„Danke!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals wie damals, als sie sich auf der Sommerregen wiedergesehen hatten. Diesmal war jedoch kein fester Holzboden unter ihm sondern Schnee, weswegen er das Gleichgewicht verlor und Arya kurzerhand auf ihm landete.<br>Das war einer der Momente, in denen er sich fragte ob das ganze Leben aus einer einzigen Prüfung bestand. Denn nun lag eine wunderschöne junge Frau auf ihm und schien es nicht allzu eilig zu haben wieder aufzustehen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich diesmal unter Kontrolle und schob sie sanft von sich hinunter.  
>„Arya…" Was wollte er schon sagen? ‚Tut mir Leid das ich dich geschwängert habe, aber das war's auch schon?'<br>Sie seufzte:  
>„Ich weiss." Sie standen auf und als ihr Blick Baelors Septe streifte, nahmen ihre Augen wieder diesen merkwürdigen Ausdruck an.<br>Das Blutrot hatte sich in dunkelrot verwandelt und das Grau in Schwarz. Jaqen wurde unwohl, um diese Zeit begannen die Rebellen aktiv zu werden und er wollte zurück sein bevor die Dunkelheit ganz hereingebrochen war.  
>Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Bei Arya lag es wohl daran, dass sie ganz in Gedanken versunken war. Doch dazu hatte er keine Zeit, die Dunkelheit war nun fast vollkommen und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte, bis auf ihren Atem und das Rauschen des Windes konnte er jedoch nichts hören.<p>

Da – Der Schnee knirschte, doch weder er noch Arya hatten einen Schritt getan.  
>So leise wie möglich zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide, in der unheimlichen Stille die herrschte wirkte aber auch dieses Geräusch unglaublich laut.<br>Kein weiteres Geräusch war zu vernehmen.

In völliger Dunkelheit erreichten sie die Tür von Yaras Haus.  
>„Geh du schon mal rein." Er würde sich eine Fackel nehmen und nachschauen woher die Schritte gekommen waren, vorher würde er ohnehin nicht schlafen können.<br>„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich, ausserdem hast du frei. Es gibt genügend andere Wachen die das erledigen können." Sie klang aufrichtig besorgt.  
>„In Ordnung", sagte er wiederwillig und sie betraten das Haus. Arya war müde und ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, das war seine Chance.<br>Mit einem schlechten Gewissen nahm er sich eine Fackel die er normalerweise für seine Patrouillen am Abend benutze. Er musste wissen woher die Geräusche gekommen waren. Ausserdem hatte er es ja vermieden ihr etwas zu versprechen. Yara sah ihn nur kurz fragend an, doch er war schon wieder aus der Tür verschwunden.

Durch das flackernde Licht sah er die schemenhaften Umrisse der umliegenden Gebäude, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er konzentrierte sich nicht auf den Boden und nicht auf die Umgebung, die Fackel diente lediglich dafür, dass er Hindernisse schon im Voraus erkannte. Nein, seine Konzentration lag ganz bei seinem Gehör, und dieses bemerkte erneut ein knirschendes Geräusch, welches jedoch weiter entfernt war als das von vorhin.  
>Sicherlich hatte auch die andere Person bemerkt, dass er hier war und mit der Fackel in der Hand war er ja auch nicht gerade schwer zu erkennen. Um nicht als Zielscheibe für eventuelle Pfeile zu enden, löschte er seine Fackel. Nun war es fast ebenso dunkel wie in den schwarzen Zellen, denn es war Neumond und von den Sternen sickerte nicht genügend Licht durch die dicke Wolkendecke um irgendetwas auch nur ansatzweise zu erhellen.<p>

Starr wie eine Statue stand er da, sein Schwert in der Hand und lauschte erneut. Als das Knirschen von Schritten erneut erklang folgte er dem Geräusch in genügendem Abstand. Inständig hoffte er, dass die andere Person nicht so aufmerksam war wie er und ihn, sollte es tatsächlich ein Rebell sein, zu den anderen führen konnte. Natürlich wäre es sinnlos gewesen irgendeinen Angriff zu starten, aber selbst nur ein kleiner Hinweis darauf wo sich die Rebellen versteckt hielten konnte hilfreich sein. Eines hatte er trotz der Dunkelheit bereits bemerkt, sie bewegten sich in Richtung Flohloch.  
>Das bemerkte er nicht nur an seinem Orientierungssinn, sondern auch wegen dem beissenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Knochen. Immer noch wurden täglich Feuer angezündet um die vielen Leichen zu verbrennen, die den Krankheiten und dem Hunger zum Opfer gefallen waren.<p>

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, wieder waren Schritte zu hören. Doch diesmal näherten sie sich von hinten und die von vorne kamen ebenfalls näher. Er ging nach rechts, spürte jedoch schnell eine kalte Steinwand unter seinen Fingern. Langsam aber sicher wurde er nervös und hob sein Schwert angriffsbereit.  
>Das nächste was er zu hören erwartete war das klirren einer Schwertklinge auf seiner, doch dem war nicht so. Das hohe Krächzen einer Krähe dicht neben seinem Ohr liess ihn zusammenfahren. Auf das Krächzen folgte ein Schrei und der erste seiner Angreifer ergriff die Flucht.<br>„Wo willst du hin?", rief eine empörte zweite Stimme und rannte hinterher.  
>Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er wusste weder woher die Krähe so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, noch warum sie zum Angriff angesetzt hatte. Hier war allerdings auch nicht der richtige Ort um darüber nachzudenken.<br>Durch das Haus von Schwarz und Weiss hatte er gelernt sich in der Dunkelheit zu Recht zu finden, trotzdem stolperte er zwei Mal bevor er Yaras Haus erreichte.

Wie immer wenn jemand durch die Tür trat blickten diejenigen Patienten die noch wach waren auf, wandten sich jedoch schnell wieder ihrer aktuellen Beschäftigung zu.  
>Zielstrebig ging er in sein Zimmer und entzündete die Laterne. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ein Zettel auf seinem Kopfkissen lag. Halb belustigt, halb erschrocken blickte er auf die eher unordentlich hin gekritzelten Worte:<br>Manche Leute brauchen nun mal einen Wachhund.  
>Unwillkürlich musste er an den Wachhund in den schwarzen Zellen denken und seine Belustigung verschwand. War sie etwa…?<p>

Ohne die doch recht weit fortgeschrittene Stunde zu beachten ging er zu ihrem Zimmer und Klopfte an die Tür.  
>„Was willst du?", fragte sie gespielt ahnungslos als sie an der Tür erschien.<br>„Warst du das mit der Krähe?"  
>„Ja." Und ohne ihn auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen schlug sie ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu.<p> 


	14. Kommandant der Stadtwache

_Jaqen_  
>Tiefes Gemurmel herrschte auf dem Platz, neben dem noch vor wenigen Tagen die Waffenkammer der Stadtwache gestanden hatte. Die Stimmzettel waren ausgezählt. Nun konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern bis Jamie Lannister auftauchte und das Ergebnis verkündete. Auch Jaqen war angespannt, doch nicht wegen der Abstimmung. Seit dem gestrigen Abend beäugte er jede Krähe misstrauisch, ganz besonders diejenige, die nur wenige Meter neben ihnen auf den Überresten der Waffenkammer sass.<p>

Das Gemurmel wurde leiser und erstarb schliesslich ganz, Jamie Lannister hatte den Platz betreten und schien die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen zu wollen.  
>„Also, wer von euch ist Aidan Wasser?"<br>Zögernd hob er die Hand. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?  
>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast um Haaresbreite gewonnen. Sieht so aus als dürftest du diesen Haufen in nächster Zeit unter Kontrolle halten." Jaqen erstarrte. Er? Gewonnen? Da musste doch ein Fehler passiert sein!<br>„Ich und die gesamte Königsgarde haben drei Mal nachgezählt, Fehler sind somit ausgeschlossen."

Jeder andere Mann in Königstmund hätte sich jetzt wohl gefreut oder wäre zumindest stolz gewesen, doch er bereute die Entscheidung der Wache beigetreten zu sein wie noch nie zuvor. Wie um Himmels willen sollte er sich um ihren Auftrag kümmern und gleichzeitig über hundert Wachmänner befehligen?  
>„Ich muss jetzt zu einer Ratssitzung, viel Spass." Die Stimme des Lannisters triefte nur so vor Schadenfreude.<br>Nun stand er also da, den Blick von gut hundert Wachmännern auf sich die er nun alle irgendwie beschäftigen musste. Arbeit gab es mehr als genug, aber wo sollte er anfangen? Mit Unbehagen dachte er an die Situation vom gestrigen Abend.

„Wer von euch kennt sich in Flohloch gut aus?" Obwohl ihm die jetzige Lage fast so wenig behagte wie die von gestern Abend, brachte es auch nichts untätig herumzustehen. Über ein Dutzend Männer hoben die Hand.  
>„Gut, ihr kommt mit mir. Die restlichen von euch halten sich verdeckt und nehmen alle Leute fest die ihnen verdächtig vorkommen." Er war schon im Begriff mit den Männern die sich gemeldet hatten los zu gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Ich erwarte, dass ihr einen alten Mann von einem Rebellen unterscheiden könnt. Und selbst wenn euch jemand verdächtig vorkommt behandelt ihr ihn mit Respekt, sonst müsst ihr euch nicht wundern wenn die Rebellen das nächste Mal angreifen."<p>

Unter den Männern die ihm folgten befand sich auch Til und er liess sich so weit zurück fallen, bis sie nebeneinander her gingen.  
>„Jetzt schau nicht so als hättest du in eine Zitrone gebissen, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Til und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „sonst bekomme ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen."<br>„Schlechtes Gewissen?", horchte er auf, „heisst das du hast für mich gestimmt?" Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Jaqen immer davon ausgegangen, dass Til die Stelle als Kommandant der Stadtwache haben wollte.  
>„Ja und die meisten meiner Freunde auch, sonst hätten sie mich gewählt. Und egal was alle über die Erfahrung sagen, ich bin schon zu alt um das ganze hier noch Jahre lang durch zu ziehen."<br>„Ich werde das ganze hier auch nur so lange machen wie unbedingt nötig, sollten wir irgendwie unbeschadet aus dieser Belagerung herauskommen gehe ich mit meiner Frau weg." Bis auf die Aussage das Arya seine Frau war, entsprach alles der Wahrheit.  
>„Stimmt, Matiss hat mal so was erwähnt ihr wohnt doch bei dieser Kräuterhexe, nicht wahr?" Jaqen bejahte, doch damit war das Gespräch beendet. Sie hatten Flohloch erreicht und wurden von den wenigen Bürgern die sich ausserhalb ihrer Häuser zeigten schon misstrauisch beäugt.<p>

„Für euch gilt dasselbe wie für die anderen", erinnerte er die Wachen mit einem warnenden Unterton und bildete Dreiergruppen.  
>„Gibt es hier irgendwelche lehrstehenden Gebäude? Dort suchen wir als erstes." Mit irgendeinem Schema mussten sie ja beginnen zu suchen, sonst würden sie nie fündig werden.<br>„In einem Haus hier in der Nähe hat der Typhus gewütet, alle Bewohner sind gestorben." Der Junge der das gesagt hatte war vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alt, seine Rüstung war ihm viel zu gross und dem traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen stammte er aus dieser Gegend.  
>„Kannst du uns hinführen?"<br>Dicht gefolgt von ihm und Til und zwei weiteren Wachmännern (der Junge hatte gemeint, dass das Haus ziemlich gross sei) führte der Junge sie durch die grauen, heruntergekommenen Gassen zu einem noch graueren, heruntergekommeneren Haus.

Die Meisten Fenster, die wohl auch vorher nicht sehr stabil gewesen waren, waren teilweise eingeschlagen und der Boden davor war mit einer dünnen Schnee- und Eisschicht bedeckt.  
>Dass sie auf der richtigen Spur waren merkte er schnell, denn genau auf einer dieser kleinen Schneeflächen war ein gut sichtbarer Schuhabdruck.<br>Auch der Kamin sah so aus, als wäre er nicht vor allzu langer Zeit benutzt worden.

Während Til und der Junge ihm nach oben folgten, sahen sie die beiden anderen Wachmänner unten um.  
>Der obere Stock sah im Gegensatz zum unteren wirklich verlassen aus, alles war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Natürlich mussten sie sich trotzdem umsehen.<p>

Nicht lange nachdem sie mit der Durchsuchung angefangen hatten rief ihnen einer der Wachmänner von unten etwas zu.  
>„Wir haben etwas Gefunden!"<p>

Um was es sich dabei handelte sah man auf den ersten Blick. Ein unauffälliger schlichter Teppich, den man kaum bemerkte, war zur Seite geschoben worden, darunter befand sich eine Holztür.  
>Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne um zu sehen, was sich unter der Tür befand. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nur Schwärze erkennen, es war schwer abzuschätzen, wie weit das es nach unten ging. Simon, so hiess einer der beiden Wachmänner die den unteren Stock durchsucht hatten, kramte in seiner Tasche. Kurz darauf zog er eine Kupfermünze hervor und warf diese in die schwarze Öffnung. Keine Sekunde später war ein helles "Ping" zu hören, als die Münze auf dem Boden aufschlug.<br>"Ich hab' mich schon gewundert, wofür die hier ist." Marx deutete auf eine abgewetzte Holzleiter, die in einer dunklen Ecke stand.

Tatsächlich reichte die Länge der Leiter um den Boden zu erreichen, auch wenn er ohne Fackel nicht besonders viel erkennen würde. Doch immerhin hatte er eine gewisse Vorstellung davon, was sie hier unten erwartete. Eigentlich hatte er hier mit so etwas wie einer Waffenkammer gerechnet, doch dem war nicht so. Ein Gang verlor sich vor ihm in der völligen Dunkelheit, ähnlich wie derjenige, der sie damals aus dem roten Bergfried geführt hatte. Da er ohne Licht kaum drei Meter weit sehen konnte, stieg er wieder zu den anderen hinauf.  
>"Holt ein paar Fackeln, hier unten ist ein Gang." Jaqen selbst ging zu den sechs Wachmännern, die er draussen positioniert hatte. Wie vermutet, gab es hier keine Hinweise. Die Rebellen waren schlau genug, sich nicht blicken zu lassen. Vielleicht hatten die restlichen Wachen ausserhalb von Flohloch ja etwas mehr Glück.<p>

Seine Mahnenden Worte von vorhin schienen nicht besonders viel genützt zu haben. Mehr als die Hälfte der verhafteten Leute schieden schon wegen ihres Alters und ihrer Gebrechlichkeit aus, doch wenigstens hatte man sie nicht geschlagen. Am Ende blieben nur zwei Männer übrig die man als verdächtig bezeichnen konnte. Dem einen sah man seine Abneigung gegen die Wachmänner schon von weitem an, der andere war ausweichend wenn man ihm irgendwelche Fragen stellte. Wobei ihm derjenige der die ausweichenden Antworten gab verdächtiger vorkam, man musste kein Rebell sein um die Wachen nicht zu mögen. Doch selbst nach zwei Stunden pausenlosem Verhör liess sich der Mann kein Wort entlocken, das ihn auch nur irgendwie belastet hätte.  
>„Sperrt ihn ein, wir machen morgen weiter." Jaqen bezweifelte zwar, dass der Mann morgen gesprächiger war, doch er konnte nicht einfach einen Verdächtigen gehen lassen.<br>Die Untersuchung des Tunnels hatte er Til überlassen. Noch keine zwölf Stunden war es her, dass man ihn zum Kommandant der Stadtwache ernannt hatte und schon jetzt merkte Jaqen, dass er nicht überall gleichzeitig sein konnte.

_Arya_  
>Nun hatte Yara sie also doch so weit. Sie stand neben einer hochschwangeren Frau und fühlte deren Puls. Wie es dazu gekommen war? Ganz einfach: Sie war müde und konnte nicht schlafen, war aber auch zu unkonzentriert um noch länger im Körper einer Krähe zu sitzen.<br>"Ich bringe Ihnen einen Tee zur Beruhigung, Ihr Puls ist zu schnell." Auch wenn die Frau schon im achten Monat war, war es äusserst wichtig keine Frühgeburt zu riskieren. Angewidert verzog sie den Mund.  
>"Oh bitte nicht, ich hab' schon Alpträume von dem Zeug." Arya konnte ihr nur allzu gut nachfühlen. Nun begann die Frau damit, sie zu mustern.<br>"Und im wievielten Monat sind Sie?" Überrascht blickte sie auf, von der Schwangerschaft sah man doch noch gar nichts.  
>"Sie sind vorhin mit der Hand über ihren Bauch gestrichen, ausserdem sind sie sehr blass. Und wenn sie krank wären, würden Sie ja kaum mit Schwangeren und Neugeborenen arbeiten." Warum wusste nur jeder mit einem Blick, dass sie schwanger war?! Sie selbst hatte dafür fast drei Monate gebraucht.<br>"Im dritten Monat." Sie versuchte glücklich zu klingen, was viele Frauen in ihrer Situation wahrscheinlich auch gewesen wären.  
>"Ich vermute mal, es ist Ihre erste Schwangerschaft?" Sie nickte.<br>"Bei mir ist es die dritte, man gewöhnt sich dran." Das bezweifelte Arya, doch sie liess das Thema fürs erste auf sich ruhen und holte den Tee.

Als sie zurückkehrte war das Gesicht der Frau schmerzverzerrt.  
>„Ich glaube der Beruhigungstee wird hier nicht mehr viel helfen, die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." Schnell zog Arya die Decke zurück, tatsächlich. Sie wollte schon aufstehen und Yara holen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Sie konnte das auch.<br>„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde den Tee trotzdem trinken, er hilft gegen die Schmerzen." Arya konnte den Blick sämtlicher Frauen im Raum auf sich spüren, sie durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen.  
>Schnell schob sie das Leinenhemd, welches alle hochschwangeren Patientinnen trugen nach oben und sah nach, wie weit der Muttermund geöffnet war.<br>„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern"; stellte sie fest.

Eigentlich war sie selbst ziemlich Müde, doch sie liess die Patientin keine Minute lang alleine und unterhielt sich mit ihr, um sie abzulenken. Arya fragte, ob sie ihren Mann benachrichtigen solle. Die Frau verneinte lachend:  
>„Nein, wenn er bei der Geburt dabei ist geht es ihm danach meistens schlechter als mir." Während dieser Unterhaltung sah sie immer wieder nach, wie weit der Muttermund schon geöffnet war und in welchem Abstand die Wehen kamen. Bei dieser Frau ging alles sehr schnell. Yara, hatte ihr erklärt, dass es bei der ersten Geburt meistens am längsten dauerte. Noch etwas worauf sie sich freuen konnte…<p>

„Pressen!" Vom Kopf des Kindes war bis jetzt noch nichts zu sehen.  
>„Sie machen das gut", ein Standartsatz der ihr bis dahin immer auf die Nerven gegangen war und dessen Bedeutung sie erst jetzt verstand. Diese Frau war stark und liess sich ihre, zweifellos vorhandenen, Schmerzen kaum anmerken.<br>„Pressen", wiederholte sie und nun konnte den Kopf des Babys ausmachen.  
>„Weiter so, Sie schaffen das." Mit jedem Mal bei dem die Frau presste, konnte sie den Kopf des Kindes deutlicher ausmachen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Kind auf der Welt war.<br>„Zwei Mal pressen!" Die Frau unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, presste aber weiter.  
>„Noch einmal!" Und ehe sie es sich versah, hielt sie ein schreiendes Baby in ihren Händen. Schnell durchtrennte sie die Nabelschnur.<br>„Was ist es?", fragte die nun völlig erschöpfte Mutter. Arya lächelte.  
>„Ein Junge." Schnell wickelte sie den kleinen in ein sauberes Tuch und reichte ihn seiner Mutter. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie die Freude welche die Mütter bei der Geburt empfanden verstehen, es war wirklich ein kleines Wunder… Auf die Schmerzen freute sie sich allerdings immer noch nicht.<p>

_Jamie_  
>Wie gewohnt langweilte er sich in der Ratssitzung zu Tode, er hatte genug von dem stundenlangen Gelaber, dass am Ende doch niemandem etwas nützte. Und am meisten ärgerte er sich über Cersei. Wie hatte er nur jemals so tiefgehende Gefühle für sie hegen können? Ihr Sohn zerstörte ganz Westeros und war schuld am Tod so vieler Menschen. Genau das war der Grund, warum man selbst einem Prinzen mal eine hätte kleben sollen, doch dafür war es wohl leider zu spät. Zumindest war er nicht der Einzige, der seine Pflichten teilweise verabscheute, da gab es ja immer noch diesen Aidan Wasser. Er selbst hatte ihn noch nicht besonders oft gesehen und konnte somit auch nicht sagen, ob er dafür geeignet war oder nicht. Das er sich aber nicht über seine Ernennung gefreut hatte, sah selbst ein Blinder.<br>„Hast du in Bezug auf unser Gespräch heute Morgen in Erfahrung gebracht", fragte Cersei an Varys gewandt und Jamie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.  
>„Ich fürchte die Dornischen lagern soweit um Königsmund herum, dass der Plan misslingen würde. Natürlich suchen wir weiter, dass unterirdische Tunnelnetz ist weiter ausgebaut als man denkt." Gestern Abend hatte Cersei ihn gefragt, was er über die Geheimgänge wisse die aus den schwarzen Zellen führte. Immerhin waren ihnen dadurch die beiden Geächteten entkommen, die sie vor gut drei Monaten gefangen genommen hatten. Er war von dieser Idee jedoch nicht überzeugt gewesen, sollten die Dornischen oder die Rebellen etwas über die Geheimgänge wissen, sässe Joffrey in der Falle.<p> 


	15. Die Lage spitzt sich zu

_Jaqen_  
>Die Rauchsäulen der Feuer vor der Stadt und in Flohloch vermischten sich mit dem Himmel und bildeten ein einziges grau. Glücklicherweise gelang es dem Wind nicht den beissenden Gestank der verbrannten Leichen bis zu ihnen herüber zu tragen.<br>In den letzten beiden Wochen war es schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie nachdem er seine Schicht beendet hatte einen Spaziergang machten. Meistens redeten sie währenddessen nicht einmal sondern liessen ihre Gedanken schweifen. Im Moment stand er unter ziemlich grossem Druck, es war nicht einfach eine Wache zu leiten. Besonders nicht wenn man nebenbei noch Verhöre führen musste. Und bis jetzt waren diese ergebnislos geblieben, selbst diejenigen bei denen Jaqen sich ganz sicher war das sie zu den Rebellen gehörten verrieten kein Wort. Zumindest in Bezug auf den Gang waren sie ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen, anscheinend war es eine Art langer Gang von dem hunderte Nebengänge wegführten. Die meisten davon verloren sich irgendwo in einer Sackgasse.

„Warum meidest du es die Septe anzusehen?"  
>Wie immer wenn sie sich hier befanden bemerkte er, wie Aryas Blck dem grossen Gebäude auswich.<br>„Nicht die Septe, den Platz vor der Septe."  
>Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf den Marmor, der ebenso hell schimmerte wie der Schnee.<br>Der Platz. Natürlich, er konnte sich nur noch allzu gut an den Tag erinnern an dem man Ned Stark hingerichtet hatte. Wie musste es da wohl erst für Arya sein? Zumindest hatte sie, wie er wusste, nicht dabei zusehen müssen. Das war auch gut so, für eine Zehnjährige wäre das einfach zu viel gewesen.

Die Dämmerung lag nicht mehr weit entfernt und diesmal wollte er wirklich vor der Dunkelheit zurück sein. Nach seiner Aktion vor einem Monat hatte Arya ihn über drei Tage lang mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick gemustert, zu Recht. Als er sie danach gefragt hatte ob sie etwas Genaueres gesehen hatte, verneinte sie. Anscheinend fiel es ihr seid der Schwangerschaft immer schwerer für längere Zeit in den Körper eine Tieres zu gelangen.

Wenn Jaqen nicht gerade dabei war irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen, machte er wie gewohnt seine Patrouillen. Die Angriffe der Rebellen waren zurückgegangen, sie schienen zu wissen, dass die Wachen ihnen auf der Spur waren.  
>Er war gerade dabei an einer Seitenstrasse vorbei zu gehen, als er einen Mann entdeckte. An sich nichts besonders, doch dort wo früher das rechte Auge des Mannes gewesen war befanden sich Kratzer. Keine die von Fingernägeln oder einer Waffe herrührten, nein, diese hier stammen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von einer Krähe.<p>

Der Mann hatte bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde und schlenderte langsam los.  
>„Stehen bleiben", sagte Jaqen ruhig. Seine Hand hatte er trotzdem bereits an seinen Schwertknauf gelegt.<br>Der Rebell gehorchte ihm, zog jedoch sein Schwert hervor. Entweder war er äusserst mutig oder sehr dumm. Vielleicht auch beides.  
>Sie begannen sich zu umkreisen. Jaqen versuchte gar nicht erst den Mann zum Aufgeben zu bewegen, dafür kannte er die Rebellen bereits zu gut.<br>Sein Gegner machte einen Satz nach vorne und täuschte einen Angriff an, sprang dann aber zur Seite und tat seinen Schlag von dort aus. Jaqen wich rechtzeitig aus und verwundete seinen Gegner am Bein. Wenn es ihm gelang ihn Kampfunfähig zu machen, konnte er ihn festnehmen und musste ihn nicht gleich töten. Sein Gegner schien allerdings nicht viel davon zu halten und griff so offensiv an, dass Jaqen nichts anders übrig bleib als die Hiebe ebenso offensiv zu erwidern.

So dauerte es nicht lange bis er seinem Gegner eine klaffende Wunde an der Seite zufügte. Dieser dachte aber anscheinend immer noch nicht daran aufzugeben und griff erneut an. Diesmal war Jaqen etwas zu langsam gewesen und der hieb traf ihn am Schwertarm. Da die Rüstung der Stadtwache längst nicht so gut war, wie sie hätte sein können, durchschnitt die Waffe das billige Metall und Blut trat hervor. Der Schmerz war zwar heftig, doch es gelang ihm das Schwert in der Hand zu behalten.  
>Die Geduld mit dem Rebellen hatte er jedoch verloren und stiess ihm kurzerhand das Schwert zwischen die Rippen.<br>Es war ein schneller Tod, lebend hätte sich der Rebell ohnehin nicht fangen lassen.

Müde ging er in sein Zimmer und zog die Rüstung aus, der Ärmel seines verwundeten Armes war blutgetränkt. Er wollte den Ärmel ein Stück zurückkrempeln, zuckte aber vor Schmerz zusammen. Vielleicht war es doch besser die Wunde mit ein paar Stichen nähen zu lassen.  
>Da Yara sehr beschäftigt schien, ging er zu Arya. Ihre Patientinnen schienen für den Moment alle versorgt zu sein, schnell stand sie auf und holte die dafür nötigen Dinge.<p>

Wieder in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich auf die Strohmatratze und liess Arya ihre Arbeit machen.  
>„Sieht so aus als hätte da jemand einen Volltreffer gelandet", bemerkte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Wunde.<br>„Nicht irgendjemand, du hast ihm das rechte Auge ausgekratzt."  
>„Ach der", sagte sie. „Vielleicht wollte er ja eine kleine Revanche weil es beim letzten Mal nicht geklappt hat." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.<p>

‚Auf jeden Fall war es seine letzte Revanche'. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander als sie den ersten Stich tat. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Arya wirkte blass und müde. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten, so lange sie keinen weiten Mantel trug war eine kleine Wölbung auf ihrem Unterleib zu erkennen die das heranwachsende Leben in ihr verriet.

„Fertig." Sie durchtrennte den Faden und trug eine dunkelbraune Paste auf der Naht auf. Im ersten Moment brannte diese zwar höllisch, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit trat eine kühlende Wirkung ein.  
>„Danke", sagte er während sie die Wunde dick verband.<br>„Gern geschehen, aber in nächster Zeit solltest du die Auseinandersetzungen besser deinen Männern überlassen."

_Arya_  
>Auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr wiederwillig auf der Geburtsstation arbeitete und diese Arbeit sie ziemlich in Anspruch nahm, wollte sie es doch nicht völlig aufgeben in den Körper von Tieren zu schlüpfen. Das Problem hierbei war nur, dass sie es, egal wie sehr sie sich konzentrierte, nicht länger als ein paar Minuten schaffte. Und wenn sie dann wieder in ihrem Körper war, war sie meist so erschöpft, dass sie ein paar Stunden schlafen musste.<p>

Heute wollte sie aber wieder einen Versuch wagen. Bevor sie das tat zwang sie sich jedoch eine Schüssel Suppe und ein Stück Brot herunter zu würgen. Sie brauchte nicht Yaras mahnende Worte um zu wissen, dass sie zu wenig ass.  
>Anschliessend legte sie sich auf ihre Strohmatratze und konzentrierte sich auf eine der Zahllosen Krähen die über Königsmund hinweg flogen. Und über den roten Bergfried. Joffrey. Irgendwann würde sie ihn zu Fall bringen, und wenn es das letzte war was sie tat.<p>

_Arya Das komische Sog-Gefühl, welches sie beim wechseln ihres Körpers verspürte setzte ein. Doch etwas war anders, dass merkte sie sofort. Sie befand sich nicht wie erwartet in der Luft, auf einem Hausdach oder auf einem Gebüsch, nein, sie befand sich in einem Raum. Einem sehr schönen Raum um genau zu sein. An den Wänden waren wunderschöne Wandbehänge… Mit dem Lannister Wappen! Sie drehte sich um und blickte in einen Wandspiegel, doch dort weder ein Hund noch eine Katze oder sonst irgendein Tier, sie war in Joffrey Baratheons Körper geschlüpft._

_Arya brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie den ersten Schock verdaut hatte und versuchte dann ihren – besser gesagt seinen – Arm zu heben. Wie sie erwartet hatte sträubte er sich. Was geht hier vor sich? Moment mal, waren das seine Gedanken? Sie versuchte ein paar Schritte zu gehen, doch wieder sträubte er sich._  
><em>Weiter kam sie nicht, ehe sie es sich versah war sie wieder in ihren eigenen Körper gezogen worden.<em>

_Joffrey_  
>Was war das denn gewesen? Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte sein Körper sich ohne seinen Willen bewegen wollen... Ach, wahrscheinlich lag es nur am Stress. Immer wollte irgendjemand etwas von ihm, dass ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven.<br>Wie aufs Stichwort kam Margaery ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
>„Alles in Ordnung Joffrey? Du siehst so blass aus." Sie wollte an seine Stirn fassen, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg.<br>„Mir geht's gut!", fauchte er und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Er sass in der Falle, das wusste er auch so. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten anscheinend alle das Gefühl, ihn bevormunden zu müssen. Dabei war er achtzehn Jahre alt und wusste verdammt gut wie man einen Krieg führte, aber wer hätte auch gedacht, dass die Dornischen so zimperlich reagierten? Na ja, bis jetzt waren es ja nur ein paar Bettler oder Huren aus Flohloch die ins Gras gebissen hatten und auf einen Schreiner mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht an. Ihm war aber auch durchaus klar, dass die Dornischen nicht ewig warten würden bis sie angriffen. Vielleicht dauerte es nur noch ein paar Minuten, vielleicht aber auch ein paar Monate. Bis dahin war es wichtig, dass sie irgendwie flüchten konnten. Was aus den Einwohnern wurde war nicht sein Problem.

_Arya_  
>Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Ihr war eiskalt und so übel, dass sie die erst eben gegessene Suppe wieder erbrechen musste. Als sich ihr Magen wieder etwas beruhigt hatte atmete sie drei Mal tief ein und aus, damit sich auch ihr Puls wieder etwas normalisierte.<br>Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Bis jetzt war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Leibwechsler nur in den Körper von Tieren schlüpfen konnten.  
>Langsam legte sie sich wieder hin, die wenigen Momente in Joffreys Körper hatten sie viel Kraft gekostete. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte noch einmal in seinen Körper zu schlüpfen und trotzdem reizte sie der Gedanke, seinen Körper unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte wurde ihr bewusst, dass vielleicht genau das die Lösung für ihr Problem war, denn wer konnte Joffrey leichter töten als er selbst? Weiter kamen ihre Gedanken nicht, denn nur wenig später viel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Oder war es Bewusstlosigkeit?<p>

_Vier Wochen später_

_Jaqen_  
>„Und diesmal kommt ihr aus dem Tunnel zurück, BEVOR die Fackel ausgeht", ermahnte er zwei der jüngeren Wachen. Diese hatten sich in der letzten Woche heillos in einem der Gänge verirrt. Sie hatten mehrere Stunden gebraucht um die beiden wieder zu finden.<br>Um sich wenigstens teilweise in dem Tunnelsystem zu Recht finden zu können, hatten sie damit begonnen eine ungefähre Karte der Tunnel zu erstellen. Diese musste fast täglich ausgebaut werden, da immer wieder neue Gänge dazu kamen. Keiner von ihnen riss sich um die Aufgabe, weswegen sie sich immer wieder abwechselten. Heute war er mit Simon an der Reihe einen der Nebengänge zu untersuchen, doch von diesem war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Falls du Simon suchst, der ist krank." Til war gerade dabei eine heruntergebrannte Fackel in eine der Halterungen mit einer neuen zu ersetzten. „Er hat mich gebeten die Schicht mit ihm zu tauschen." Jaqen war froh, wenn die Wachen solche Dinge unter sich regelten. Einen kurzfristigen Ersatz zu finden war so gut wie unmöglich. Natürlich hätte er auch alleine gehen können, allerdings hatte er selbst die Regel verfasst, dass man nur zu zweit in die Tunnel durfte. Nur für den Fall, dass sich irgendwo doch noch ein Rebell versteckte.

Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte wurde vom Boden und von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, Jaqens Ohren nach zu urteilen war noch längst kein Ende in Sicht.  
>„Hast du dich langsam damit abgefunden die Wache zu leiten?", fragte Til dem anscheinend kein besseres Gesprächsthema einfiel.<br>„Etwas anderes bleibt mir ja wohl nicht übrig." Zumindest musste er sich nicht mehr an Matiss' hirnverbrannte Befehle halten.  
>„Und deine Frau hat dir wegen den Überstunden noch nicht die Hölle heiss gemacht?", frage Til skeptisch.<br>„Nein, sie ist am Abend viel zu müde um mir noch lange Strafpredigten zu halten."  
>„Ist die Arbeit bei dieser Kräuterhexe den so streng?", fragte Til.<br>„Das auch, aber es liegt wohl eher an der Schwangerschaft." Er wusste nicht warum er es Til erzählte, neben der Arbeit kannte er ihn ja kaum. Trotzdem tat es gut mal jemand anderem davon erzählen zu können.  
>„Glückwunsch!", sagte Til und schien seine Worte wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Das erste?" Jaqen nickte.<br>„Das Geschrei wird dir ein paar schlaflose Monate bescheren, aber am Ende ist's das wert." Er schien aus Erfahrung zu reden.  
>„Du hast Kinder?" Warum war er überhaupt überrascht, eigentlich wusste er von keinem seiner Leute viel mehr als den Namen. Und selbst der war wahrscheinlich nicht bei allen der richtige, immerhin war es ihm auch sehr leicht gefallen seinen Namen zu fälschen.<br>„Drei Söhne, alle schon verheiratet. Zum Glück ausserhalb von Königsmund." Sie blieben stehen und Til hielt ihm die Fackel neben den Kopf, damit Jaqen den Teil des Ganges in die Karte einzeichnen konnte. Das würde wohl noch ein langer Tag werden.

Beinahe hätten Til und er seinen eigenen Befehl missachtet. Ganz versunken in den vielen Windungen des Ganges, wäre ihnen beinahe die Fackel erloschen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte Til an den ersterbenden Flammen eine neue Fackel entzündet. Sie hätten bestimmt noch ohne weiteres ein paar Stunden hier unten verbringen können, doch irgendjemand musste oben mal hin und wieder nach dem Rechten sehen.  
>„Geh du schon mal vor, ich trage das hier noch fertig ein", Til deutete auf ihre aktuelle Karte. Während dem gehen konnte man nicht besonders genau skizzieren, das musste immer noch nachgeholt werden. Zu diesem Zweck hatten sie eine kleine Truhe, die als Schreibtisch diente neben dem Geheimeingang aufgestellt.<br>„In Ordnung, komm nach wenn du fertig bist."

Bereits von weitem erblickte er einen äusserst gereizten Jamie Lannister, das war niemals ein gutes Zeichen. Wortlos reichte er Jaqen eine Schriftrolle, die er schweigend durchlas.

_Dieser Brief richtet sich an alle Bürger von Königsmund._  
><em>Wir wissen, dass ihr durch die Belagerung gelitten habt obwohl ihr am allerwenigsten etwas dafür könnt, deswegen kommt hier unser Angebot: In kürze werden wir angreifen. Diejenigen von euch die sich kampflos ergeben werden verschont.<em>

_Hochachtungsvoll_  
><em>Doran Martell<em>

Er rollte das Schriftstück zusammen und gab es Jamie zurück, doch dieser lachte bitter:  
>„Du kannst es ruhig behalten, irgendjemand hat fast zweitausend davon in Königsmund verteilt, zumindest haben wir bis jetzt so viele Gefunden." Doran Martell wusste wie man einen Krieg führte. Die meisten Bürger waren ohnehin nicht stark und ausgerüstet genug um sich Martells Soldaten in den Weg zu stellen und mit dem Wissen das sie verschont wurden würden sie es ohnehin nicht tun. Warum sollten sie auch für einen König kämpfen, der sie einfach so verhungern lies?<br>„Bis morgen weiss so oder so ganz Königsmund davon", sagte Jamie. „Deine Aufgabe ist es nun die Ohren offen zu halten, bei so einem Angebot wird wohl auch der eine oder andere Wachmann auf falsche Ideen kommen. Wenn dir einer nur irgendwie verdächtig vorkommt, schmeiss ihn raus und sorge dafür, dass er keine Mitläufer findet. Sperr ihn ein wenn's sein muss."

_Arya_  
><em>Der Schock stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, triumphierend ging Arya ein paar Schritte in seinem Körper. Es hatte fast vier Wochen gedauert, bis sie es geschafft hatte seinen kleinen Finger zu bewegen. Nun war sie kurz davor, ihn zum Hinsetzen und aufstehen zu bringen. Von aussen her gesehen war das ja keine grosse Leistung, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Krieg, wie sie wusste. Es klopfte, „Joffrey?" Cersei betrat den Raum und Arya wurde wiedermal in ihren Körper zurückgezogen. <em>

Sie schaffte es immer länger in Joffreys Körper zu bleiben. Das Dumme daran war nur, dass sie sich hinterher auch immer länger ausruhen musste. Das Kind schien sie auch regelrecht dafür bestrafen zu wollen, denn jedes Mal wenn sie in ihren eigenen Körper zurückgezogen wurde spürte sie einen Schmerz von dem sie ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um winzige Fusstritte handelte. Dann versuchte sie ruhig zu atmen um damit nicht nur sich sondern auch das Kind zu beruhigen.  
>Da sie aber nicht nur den ganzen Tag herumliegen wollte, stand sie nach einem kurzen, leider nicht sehr erholsamen Schlaf auf und versuchte Yara dazu zu überreden, ihr mal wieder einen Patienten zu geben der nicht in den Wehen lag.<br>Am Ende durfte sie einen offenen Bruch behandeln, das war immerhin schon etwas.

_Cersei_  
>Sie machte sich Sorgen um Joffrey. Nun ja, das tat sie eigentlich schon seit seiner Geburt wie bei all ihren Kindern, aber diesmal war es etwas anderes. Seine sonst schon eher etwas labile Lage hatte sich merklich verschlechtert, er war noch launischer und zugleich in sich gekehrter als sonst und liess sich wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war gar nicht mehr erst blicken. Ausserdem schien er Kopfschmerzen zu haben, denn wenn sie ihn sah hatte er meistens seinen Kopf gesenkt und massierte seine Schläfen. So wie jetzt.<br>„Joffrey?" Sie war sehr erstaunt gewesen als Margaery sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, immerhin waren sie nicht gerade das was man beste Freundinnen nannte. Doch sie schien ebenfalls überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn heranzukommen, was doch sehr merkwürdig war da er ihr sonst aus der Hand frass.  
>„Lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte er. In seinem Blick lag eine Furcht die sie bis dahin noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, vielleicht ging ihm die Belagerung doch näher als alle dachten.<br>„Geh!", rief er noch einmal und gab ihr mit einer rüden Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie den Raum verlassen sollte.  
>Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, und er würde herausfinden was.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Gleich nachdem Jamie gegangen war, begann sich Jaqen Gedanken darüber zu machen wer die Schriftrollen wohl verteilt haben konnte. Immerhin waren sie von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten und über zweitausend Schriftstücke ungesehen zu transportieren war nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel. Der einzige Ort an dem man ungesehen in die Stadt gelangen könnte wäre einer der Tunnel. Sie hatten bei weitem noch nicht alle aufgezeichnet und manche waren so lang und verworren, dass man immer noch vergeblich nach dem Ende suchte.<br>Eigentlich hatte er Til etwas wegen dem Gang fragen wollen den sie heute untersucht hatten. Von diesem war aber weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er beim Einzeichnen wiedermal die Zeit vergessen.  
>„Aidan?!" der junge Wachmann der sie damals zu dem Haus geführt hatte erschien, selbst in der Dämmerung konnte Jaqen sehen das er die Farbe des Schnees angenommen hatte. Er schien unter Schock zu stehen.<br>„Ganz ruhig, was ist los?", fragte Jaqen mit Besorgnis, Lucas war niemand der besonders schnell die Fassung verlor.  
>„Ich wollte vorhin zurück um etwas bei der Karte nachzusehen und…", er schluchzte. Das Ungute Gefühl wurde stärker.<br>„Was ist los", fragte er noch einmal und machte sich diesmal schon auf das schlimmste gefasst.  
>„Til ist tot!"<p> 


	16. Die Lage spitzt sich zu (Teil 2)

_Jaqen_  
>Jetzt ging alles ganz schnell. Er wies Marx an bei Lucas zu bleiben um ihn zu beruhigen während er mit gut zwanzig anderen Wachen zum Tatort rannte.<br>Es war wahrlich kein schöner Anblick, Til lag in einer grossen Blutlache. Der Schnitt durch die Kehle war wohl die endgültige Todesuhrsache gewesen, aber man hatte auch dutzende Male auf ihn eingestochen. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war es mehr als ein Angreifer gewesen. Entweder das, oder die Rebellen wurden immer brutaler.  
>„Wir müssen die Gänge durchsuchen", sagte einer der Wachmänner mit brüchiger Stimme.<br>„Nein, darauf warten sie doch nur." Er sah von Tils Leiche zu den Wachmännern denen neben dem Schock allesamt der Wunsch nach Rache ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Wir kennen uns in den Gängen noch zu wenig gut aus und dürfen keinen Überfall riskieren." Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der eine oder andere Wachmann einen verständnislosen oder verärgerten Blick auf ihn richtete. Auch Jaqen wollte nicht einfach nur tatenlos dasitzen, doch sie mussten einen gut durchdachten Plan ausarbeiten damit ihr Vorhaben nicht im Chaos versank.

Die Karte, welche Til und er an diesem Nachmittag erstellt hatten war verschwunden. Doch die anderen Karten wurden alle in einer abgeschlossenen Eisenkiste aufbewahrt, von der nur Jamie und er den Schlüssel besassen.  
>Im oberen Stockwerk breiteten sie alle aus und versuchten so, eine Einteilung zu machen.<br>Die meisten von ihnen hatten mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sie ohne gut durchdachten Plan nicht weiter kamen und so arbeiteten sie die ganze Nacht durch. Erst nachdem einige von ihnen vor Müdigkeit fast beim Stehen einschliefen, machten sie eine Pause und verabredeten, sich am Mittag wieder hier zu treffen.

Zwei Wachmänner waren gerade dabei Tils Leiche fort zu schaffen. Sofern seine Familie keine Grabstätte hier besass, würde Tils Leiche noch heute Abend in Flohloch verbrannt werden.  
>Jaqen erinnerte sich an Tils Söhne, doch diese lebten ja alle ausserhalb von Königsmund.<br>"War Til verheiratet?" Von gestern abgesehen waren sie nie auf seine Familie zu sprechen gekommen.  
>"Seine Frau ist schon lange gestorben bevor er nach Königsmund kam." In dem Falle sah alles danach aus, als ob seine Leiche auf dem Feuer enden würde.<p>

_Arya_  
>Irgendwann würde sie hier noch verrückt werden!<br>Sie mochte die Arbeit mit Patienten eigentlich und hatte mehr als genug zu tun, aber sie war nun mal einfach kein Mensch der gerne drinnen arbeitete. Im Körper der Krähe und hin und auch wieder dem von Nymeria fühlte sie sich zwar frei, doch das war gewesen bevor sich ihre Schwangerschaft bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Wenn sie es jetzt einmal schaffte in einen anderen Körper zu schlüpfen war es der von Joffrey, und dort fühlte sie sich noch schlechter als in ihrem eigenen.

Und auch wenn sie nun eine Vorstellung hatte wie so Joffrey töten konnte, wusste Arya manchmal einfach nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sie erwartete ein Kind von Jaqen und wusste nicht einmal genau wie er darüber dachte.  
>Wenn sie jetzt mal von der Situation ausgingen, dass sie ihren Auftrag zu Ende brachten und Königsmund unbeschadet verliessen… Was dann? Ins Haus von Schwarz und Weiss zurück konnten sie nicht. Jaqen, pflichtbewusst wie er war, würde bei ihr bleiben, dass wusste sie. Aber wollte sie das er nur wegen dem Kind bei ihr bleib? Wollte sie überhaupt, dass er bei ihr blieb? Die Nacht in den schwarzen Zellen war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen die nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Und nun? In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so hilflos als würde sie wieder in den schwarzen Zellen sitzen und diesmal war Jaqen nicht an ihrer Seite.<p>

Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung rannen ihre Wange hinab. Doch das brachte sie nur noch mehr in Rage, warum stand sie in letzter Zeit nur so neben sich? Lag das wirklich nur an der Schwangerschaft? Um ihrer Wut irgendwie Luft zu machen schlug sie mit ihrer Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, der Schmerz der dadurch entstand spürte sie kaum. Nur das Blut, welches ihre Knöchel herablief liess sie realisieren, dass sie wohl etwas härter zugeschlagen hatte als gedacht.

_Jaqen_  
>Das einzige was er tat bevor er in sein Zimmer ging war Yara zu fragen, ob sie ihn nicht eine Stunde vor Mittag wecken konnte. Er entfernte zwar die Rüstung, liess sich aber mitsamt Kleidern aufs Bett fallen und schlief sogleich ein. Sogar um von Tils Leiche zu träumen war er zu erschöpft.<p>

Es kam ihm so vor als wären ihm kaum die Augen zugefallen, als Yara ihn schon an der Schulter wachrüttelte. Schwerfällig zog er seine Rüstung an, ass eine Kleinigkeit und sah sich nach Arya um, doch von dieser war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie.

Nicht nur die Wachen die Schicht hatten waren anwesend, die Nachricht von Tils Tod hatte sich wohl wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Selbst Simon, der alles andere als Gesund aussah, hatte sein Schwert umgehängt. Unauffällig war das nicht gerade. Jaqen musste die Wachen so verteilen, damit ihre grosse Anzahl nicht allzu sehr auffiel. Der Plan den sie in der Nacht entworfen hatten war zwar gut, aber nicht auf so viele Leute ausgerichtet. Obwohl sie so sicherlich schneller vorankamen, sofern sich alle an seine Anweisungen hielten. Und das war leider nur selten der Fall.

Nun da sie so viele waren konnten sie nicht nur vierer, sondern Sechsergruppen machen. Diese machten sich jeweils auf den Weg in einen der zehn Hauptgänge. Weiter zwanzig Soldaten standen auf Abruf beim Eingang bereit. Sollte jemand Hilfe brauchen, konnte er nur rufen. Die Geräusche waren noch von weitem zu hören.

Pro Ausseneingang den sie gefunden hatten, warteten wiederum fünf Soldaten, die sich jedoch ein wenig verteilten damit es nicht allzu auffällig aussah. Die restlichen Männer patrouillierten wie gewohnt. Er selbst hatte sich überlegt wo er sich einteilen sollte. Schlussendlich entschied er sich für den Gang, den Til und er gestern untersucht hatten. Diesen hatte am besten im Gedächtnis und er konnte sich noch an die eine oder andere Nische erinnern in der sich jemand verstecken könnte.

Dafür, dass so viele Wachen durch die Gänge patrouillierten wie noch nie zuvor, war der Geräuschpegel sehr niedrig. Es waren in letzter Zeit schon mehrere Wachmänner beim Dienst umgekommen, aber keiner von ihnen war so lange dabei gewesen wie Til. Und keiner war so brutal niedergemetzelt worden. Die Briefe gestern hatten die Rebellen bestimmt nur noch bestärkt und sie hatten im Moment keinen Überblick darüber, um wie viele Rebellen es sich handelte.

Das Flackernde Licht von drei Fackeln erhellte den Gang ein ganzes Stück weit, liess aber jede Unebenheit auf dem Boden gefährlich erscheinen. Fieberhaft hielt er nach den kaum sichtbaren Zwischenräumen an den Wänden Ausschau, in denen sich jemand hätte verstecken können. Doch diese waren leer. Vielleicht war das hier ja auch alles umsonst und die Rebellen hatten sich längst zurückgezogen, doch so hatten sie es zumindest versucht.

„Wir haben einen!" der Ruf war ziemlich leise und kam aus einem Seitentunnel der offenbar eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Hauptgängen darstellte.  
>Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie den Herd der Geräusche entdeckt, brauchten allerdings nicht einmal ihre Schwerter zu ziehen. Der Angreifer lag auf dem Bauch, Marx stand mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf dem Rücken des Gegners und setzte sein Schwert an dessen Nacken.<br>„Lebend bringt er uns mehr", ermahnte Jaqen Marx. Dieser nahm wiederwillig seinen Fuss weg, hielt das Schwert aber immer noch in der Nähe des Gegners. Dessen Hemd war mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt und Jaqen bezweifelte, dass es sich dabei um sein eigenes handelte.  
>„Bruce, du kommst mit mir." Jemand von ihnen musste auf den Gefangenen und jemand auf die Umgebung achten, die anderen machten sich nun in fünfergruppen auf den Weg.<p>

Während des ganzen Fussmarsches zurück durch die Gänge sagte der Rebell Kein Wort, das war auch nicht nötig. Und das sein Fluchtversuch kläglich gescheitert wäre, musste ihm auch klar sein.

Eigentlich hätte er ihn nun in die Schwarzen Zellen bringen müssen, wie es mit allen Rebellen geschah. Doch zuerst wollte er ein Geständnis hören. Deswegen nahm er nicht den vereinbarten Ausgang, sondern der, der in das Erdgeschoss des Hauses führte. Grob packte er den Rebell und zwang ihn auf die grosse Blutlache zu sehen, in der Til noch bis vor wenigen Stunden gelegen hatte.

Er achtete äusserst genau auf die Gesichtszüge des Rebellen und war sich schon nach kurzer Zeit sicher: Das war der Mann, der Til umgebracht hatte. Jetzt wollte er es nur noch aus dem Mund des Täters hören.  
>„Hat es Spass gemacht einem unschuldigen die Kehle durch zu schneiden?" Manchen Rebellen würde er das sogar zutrauen.<br>„Ich war es nicht!" selbst jemandem der schlecht log wäre aufgefallen, dass diese Lüge noch schlechter war.  
>„Oder war es besonders witzig achtzehn Mal auf ihn ein zu stechen?" Er achtete nicht auf die vorherige Bemerkung.<br>„Ich war es nicht!", rief der Rebell panisch aus Angst vor dem was ihn nun erwartete. Endlich hatten sie einen Rebellen, der wohl um einiges leichter reden würde.  
>„Doch, und wahrscheinlich waren es sogar mehrere von euch." Er liess die Worte einen Moment wirken und fuhr dann fort:<br>„Am besten du sagst uns jetzt wo deine Freunde sind, oder du wirst dir Wünschen in den schwarzen Zellen zu landen." Normalerweise war Jaqen ja kein grosser Freund von Drohungen, aber um ihn zum Reden zu bringen war ihm jedes Mittel recht.  
>„Egal was ihr mit mir macht es ist weniger schlimm als das was DIE mit mir machen wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich geredet habe."<br>„Das bezweifle ich. Wer war alles daran beteiligt?" Er gab Bruce und den anderen Wachen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie ihre Schwerter heben sollten. Der Rebell wurde blass.  
>„Ich... Ich kann euch wirklich nicht sagen wer alles dabei war aber..." laute Rufe waren zu hören und die Soldaten stürmten los. Der Rebell wollte die kurze Zeit des Trubels nutzen und sich losreissen, doch Jaqen riss ihn an seinen Haaren nach hinten und hielt dem Rebell sein Schwert an die Kehle.<br>„Ich kann euch nicht sagen wer alles dabei ist", wiederholte er, „aber ich kann euch zeigen welchen Ausgang wir meistens benutzen."

Sie mussten nicht weit gehen, wie die meisten Ein- und Ausgänge befand sich dieser in Flohloch. Gut versteckt zwischen zwei nahe beieinanderliegenden Häusern. In der Nacht hätte man hier selbst mit Fackel nur schwer etwas erkannt.  
>„Darf ich?", fragte Bruce mit einem nach Rache gierenden Blick auf den Rebellen.<br>„Nein, die schwarzen Zellen sind schlimmer als der Tod."

_Jamie_  
>Cersei trank nicht – das war sogar noch ein schlechteres Zeichen als wenn sie es tat. Der Grund ihrer Unruhe war ihm klar.<br>„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt?"  
>„Nichts", seufzte sie, „genau das ist ja das Problem. In letzter Zeit steht er völlig neben sich." Vielleicht verspürte er ja endlich so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen weil er das Ganze Land ins Verderben gestürzt hatte… obwohl, so wie er Joffrey kannte kümmerte ihn das keinen Dreck.<p>

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe mal die letzten Kapitel haben euch gefallen ;)<br>Über ein kleines Feedback würde ich mich echt freuen und wenn ihr irgendetwas habt, das euch stört / negativ auffällt

nur her damit ^^

GLG  
>mysery-girl<p> 


	17. Nicht jede Flucht gelingt

_Arya_  
>Das Fenster war sperrangelweit geöffnet und Arya liess sich den kalten Wind über das Gesicht wehen.<br>Der Gefühlsausbruch vom heutigen Morgen war vorüber, mit der frischen Luft versuchte sie nun ihre Konzentration zu stärken.  
>Fast eine Stunde blickte sie aus dem Fenster auf die, nun blattlosen, Sträucher. Die einzige Pflanze die in der klirrenden Kälte ihre Blätter behalten hatte war der Lorbeerstrauch. Sie vermutete, dass der Blick aus dem Fenster im Sommer eine schöne Aussicht in der sonst nicht allzu ansehnlichen Gegend bieten musste.<p>

Die Dämmerung war schon fast zur Nacht übergegangen als Arya das Fenster schloss. Nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern wegen dem beissenden Gestank aus Flohloch der das entzündete Feuer verriet.  
>Ihr Kopf war nun wieder ausgelüftet, trotzdem versuchte sie nicht in Joffreys Geist einzudringen. Wenn sie sich in den nächsten paar Tagen zurückhielt, konnte sie seinen Körper vielleicht für mehrere Stunden unter ihre Kontrolle bringen und nicht nur für wenige Minuten. Viel eher hatte sie Lust darauf, sich wiedermal in Nymerias Körper zu begeben.<p>

Schlussendlich tat sie keines von beidem und begab sich stattdessen zu den Patientinnen. Milena, die gerade erst heute Morgen ihr Kind entbunden hatte stillte gerade. Die meisten anderen schliefen und es gab momentan nichts für sie zu tun.  
>„Wenn dir langweilig ist, kannst du von mir aus gerne die Vorratskammer aufräumen." Da sie wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte folgte sie Yaras Vorschlag, war aber innerhalb weniger Minuten damit fertig.<br>Die Vorräte schwanden immer weiter und durch die Belagerung war es unmöglich neue zu beschaffen.  
>Bevor sie hier her gekommen waren, war die Vorratskammer für die Essenzen in Jaqens jetzigem Zimmer gewesen. Da die Fläschen und Töpfe aber ständig schwanden, hatte Yara alle Kräuter und Mittel zusammen in einen kleineren Raum verlegt.<br>„So sieht es wenigstens nach mehr aus", hatte sie einmal geantwortet als Arya danach gefragt hatte. Yaras Schätzung zu folge würden die Vorräte kein halbes Jahr mehr reichen.

Als sie aus der Vorratskammer trat, erblickte sie Jaqen. Dieser war gerade dabei einen Kessel Wasser zu erhitzen, wahrscheinlich wollte er ein Bad nehmen. Nachdem sie ein wenig näher an ihn herangetreten war, verstand sie auch warum. Der beissende Geruch des Feuers in Flohloch hing in seinen Haaren und Kleidern. Sein Blick wirkte noch ernster als sonst und mittlerweile wusste sie, was er zu bedeuten hatte.  
>„Jemand von euch?"<br>„Til." Er wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen.  
>„Die Rebellen." Das war keine Frage, viel eher eine Feststellung. Betrübt nickte er, runzelte aber kurz darauf fragend die Stirn.<br>„Wie ist das denn passiert?", er deutete auf ihre rechte Hand. Schnell überlegte sie, was sie darauf erwidern konnte. ‚Bei einem kleinen Wutanfall habe ich versucht die Wand einzuschlagen' hätte sich als Antwort wohl nicht besonders gut gemacht. Und ‚ich bin dumm hingefallen', hätte er ihr nicht geglaubt. Zu ihrem Glück rief Yara in dem Moment nach ihr und rettete sie damit aus dieser unangenehmen Situation.

_Jaqen_  
>Misstrauisch sah er ihr nach, die Wunde kam ihm seltsam vor. Als hätte sie mit voller Wucht irgendwo dagegen geschlagen. Er würde sie nach dem Bad noch einmal darauf ansprechen, doch erstmal brauchte er ein paar Minuten Ruhe.<p>

Seufzend liess er sich in dem Dampfenden Wasser nieder, es dauerte immer eine halbe Ewigkeit bis man den Zuber gefüllt hatte.  
>Durch die Wärme des Wasser und das Gemurmel der Stimmen von draussen, entspannte er sich ein wenig.<br>Leider kühlte sich das Wasser für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell ab und er beeilte sich damit, seinen Körper und seine Haare von dem beissenden Geruch zu befreien. Das Schmutzwasser leerte er Eimer für Eimer in einen Schacht vor dem Fenster, beeilte sich aber damit. Seine Haare waren immer noch feucht und auf eine weitere Lungenentzündung konnte er gut verzichten.

Als Jaqen sie neben einer Patientin fand, begann Arya provokativ ein Gespräch mit dieser. Doch er konnte warten. Ewig würde sie das Gespräch nicht weiter führen und sofern keine der hochschwangeren Frauen plötzlich die Wehen bekam gab es hier wohl nicht mehr allzu viel für sie zu tun.

_Jamie_  
>„Verdammt!" Normalerweise hielt er sich ja mit dem Fluchen zurück, diesmal konnte man jedoch keine netten Worte dafür finden. Der Nachricht der Dornischen zu folge hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es bis zum Angriff noch eine Weile dauern würde. Doch dem war eindeutig nicht der Fall.<br>Die Dornischen standen mit Rammböcken vor der Stadt und eine Brieftaube hatte die offizielle Kampferklärung zu ihnen gebracht.

Nun lag es an ihm die Königsgarde und so viele Männer wie möglich zu mobilisieren.  
>Er selbst musste natürlich in der Nähe des Königs bleiben, das Gebot nun mal sein Rang als Kommandant der Königsgarde. Die genauen Anweisungen für die Stadtwache gab er einem Boten, damit dieser Aidan Stein sie weitergeben konnte.<p>

Er sah wie die Diener geschäftig umher huschten, als wollten sie etwas für eine Abreise bereit machen… Moment mal!  
>Ohne zu klopfen betrat er Cerseis Zimmer, sie war gerade dabei ein paar wenige Kleidungsstücke in eine Reisetasche zu packen.<br>„Das ist also euer Plan? Einfach abhauen?" Jamie hatte noch nie so viel Verachtung für seine Schwester empfunden wie in diesem Moment.  
>„Solange diese Dornischen hier herumlungern. Den Krieg können wir auch von Casterlystein aus weiter führen." Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und packte weiter.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Im trotzen hatten Arya doch mehr Ausdauer als gedacht und sie hatte noch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht das Gespräch zu beenden als Yara in den Raum kam um ihn darüber zu informieren, dass ein Bote wartete.<br>Das Gespräch musste warten und das ungute Gefühl, welches ihn schon seit Wochen nie mehr ganz losgelassen hatte verstärkte sich.

Alle Wachen die Schicht hatten, machten sich schon kampfbereit. Dem lauten Knallen am Schlammtor nach zu urteilen, versuchten die Dornischen bereits das Tor mithilfe eines Rammbockes zu öffnen. Ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit um die restlichen Männer zu holen, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen wahrscheinlich ohnehin durch den Lärm alarmiert worden waren.  
>Ausserdem stand immer noch Dorans Brief im Raum, einige Männer würden sich vielleicht weigern zu kämpfen, und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Auch er hätte sich am liebsten einfach Arya geschnappt und wäre geflohen. Doch wenn er dabei – sei es von der Stadtwache oder den Dornsichen – erwischt worden wäre, wäre das sein sicheres Todesurteil gewesen. Und somit auch Aryas und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes.<p>

So blieb ihm also nichts anders übrig als hier zu bleiben, zu kämpfen und dabei zu hoffen, dass er am Leben blieb.  
>Mit einem Lauten Knirschen splitterte das Tor und zahllose Männer stürzten mit erhobenen Waffen auf sie zu. Der Kampf war eröffnet.<p>

_Arya_  
>Ihr guter Vorsatz den sie noch vor wenigen Stunden gehabt hatte war dahin. Doch sie wollte nicht in Joffreys Körper gelangen, sondern in den einer Krähe. Wenn sie schon nicht mit Nadel kämpfen konnte, so wollte sie jedoch wenigstens versuchen dem ein oder anderen das Auge auskratzen (bei dem Rebellen hatte es ja auch funktioniert).<p>

_Wie immer wenn sie im Körper eines Tieres landete, musste sie sich für einen Moment orientieren. Nun befand sie sich in der Nähe der Burg, doch diese war heute nicht ihr Ziel._  
><em>In grosser Höhe überblickte sie Königsmund, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten waren die meisten Leute gleichzeitig ausserhalb ihrer Wohnung zu sehen. Entweder wollten sie gegen - oder für die Dornischen kämpfen.<em>

_Kampfschreie waren zu hören und man konnte schon von weitem erkennen, dass das Schlammtor gestürmt worden war._  
><em>Sie beschleunigte ihre Flügelschläge und flog auf die kämpfenden Männer zu, Jaqen konnte sie bis jetzt nirgends entdecken. Bevor sie angriff, wollte sie sich jedoch einen etwas grösseren Überblick verschaffen und flog über die Stadtmauer hinweg um zu sehen, wie viele Dornische noch warteten.<em>  
><em>Mehr als überrascht war sie nun zu sehen, dass auch ausserhalb der Mauern von Königsmund ein Kampf entbrannt war. Auch hier waren die Dornischen vertreten, aber ihre Gegner waren nicht die Wachen, das sah sie sowohl an der Rüstung, als auch am Kampfstil an. Sie kämpften sehr ähnlich wie die Dornischen, kamen sie aus derselben Gegend? Doch darüber konnte sie sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt wollte sie erst mal Jaqen ausfindig machen.<br>_  
>Jaqen<br>Schwertergeklirr, Schreie, Blut. Das war der einzige Inhalt der letzten Stunden gewesen. Und dabei stand er zwischen zwei Fronten… Er wusste, dass die Dornsichen nicht ohne Grund angriffen. Trotzdem blieb ihm nichts anderes übrigen als gegen sie zu kämpfen, und dabei waren die Regeln wie in jeder Schlacht: Töten oder getötet werden.  
>Am Anfang waren die Wachen noch nahe beieinander gewesen, aber mit der Zeit hatten sie sich zerstreut. Jetzt war Marx der einzige den er noch ausfindig machen konnte. So schlecht wie erwartet lief es für sie aber gar nicht, Jaqen hatte mit weitaus mehr Angreifern gerechnet. Das hiess aber nicht, dass er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachlassen durfte, es gab kaum eine Sekunde, in der er nicht irgendeinen Angriff abzuwehren hatte.<br>Stück für Stück wurde er in die Richtung einer Gasse gedrängt, das war entweder seine Rettung oder sein Verderben. Sollten dort noch mehr Dornische bereitstehen war es wohl eher das letztere.

Durch Zufall sah er zu einem Mann, er gehörte eindeutig zum Fussvolk und nicht zu den Wachen, der die Hände hob um zu signalisieren, dass er nicht kämpfte. Doch der Dornische schlug ihm das Schwert mit einer solchen Wucht auf den Kopf, dass dieser beinahe halbiert wurde.  
>Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Jaqen, dass es gar kein Dornischer war. Das Wappen der Martells war wie er wusste eine rote Sonne die von einem Speer durchbohrt wurde. Dieses Wappen zeigte einen violetten Grund, mit einem fallenden Stern, auf dem ein Schwert stand.<br>Nun begriff er warum hier so ein grosses Chaos herrschte. Es waren nicht zwei Parteien die gegeneinander kämpften, sondern drei. Leider war er sich nicht sicher zu welchem Haus dieses Wappen gehörte, doch eines war ihm klar: Egal wer diese dritte Partei war, sie scherte sich keinen Dreck um die Einwohner und würde wenn es nötig war jeden von ihnen niedermetzeln ohne auch nur mit der Schulter zu zucken. Und auch wen er den Auftrag zu Ende führen wollte war ihm eines klar. Würden sie hier bleiben war ihre Überlebenschance noch kleiner als damals in den schwarzen Zellen.

_Arya_  
>Bis jetzt hatte sie sich ohne Probleme im Körper der Krähe halten können, mit einem Mal lag sie jedoch wieder auf ihrer Strohmatratze und blickte in Jaqens angespanntes Gesicht.<br>„Wir müssen verschwinden." Er hielt bereits ihre Mäntel in der Hand und reichte ihr ihren. Sofort stand sie auf, ignoriert den leichten Schwindel und zog den Mantel an. Sie wusste nicht genau, was Jaqen nun plötzlich dazu bewegte aufzubrechen, doch er musste seine Gründe haben.  
>Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal in dem Zimmer um, bis auf Nadel hatte sie keine persönlichen Besitztümer.<p>

Auch unter den Patienten herrschte Aufruhr, alle die nicht zu schwach waren wollten ebenfalls einen Fluchtversuch wagen.  
>Natürlich unterbreiteten sie Yara den Vorschlag sie zu begleiten, aber wie Arya bereits vermutet hatte lehnte sie ab. Stattdessen drückte sie Jaqen eine Tasche mit Vorräten in die Finger und ermahnte Arya, nicht allzu viele Dummheiten zu machen.<p>

Kurz darauf verschwanden sie in der erstbesten Nebengasse und Jaqen übernahm die Führung. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht ebenfalls ausgekannt hätte, doch sie musste sich ganz auf ihre Schritte konzentrieren. Einen Sturz konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Der Boden war teilweise völlig vereist und sie musste jeden ihrer Schritte mit Bedacht wählen, weswegen sie nicht besonders schnell vorwärts kamen.  
>Immer wieder blieb Jaqen plötzlich stehen und zog sie in den Schutz einer Hauswand. Doch die meisten Männer die an ihnen vorbeirannten waren so abgelenkt, dass sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machten sich umzuschauen.<br>„Wie willst du eigentlich aus der Stadt kommen?" das die Tore keine Option waren, war ihr klar. Soviel sie wusste wurde der Haupteingang bewacht und in den Gängen wimmelte es wahrscheinlich nur so von Rebellen.  
>„Ausserhalb des Hauses gibt es immer noch dutzende Eingänge, ein paar davon haben wir gefunden." Er deutete auf den Boden der Seitengasse in der sie standen, zuerst wusste sie nicht was er meinte. Bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte sie aber, dass ein paar der Steine Locker dalagen. Diese begann Jaqen nun beiseite zu räumen.<br>„Und woher weisst du, dass da unten keine Rebellen sind?", fragte sie skeptisch.  
>„Das weiss ich nicht. Aber es ist immer noch besser als von den Gegnern der Dornischen getötet zu werden."<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Mit dem Fuss ertastete er die erste Sprosse der Leiter und stieg langsam hinab. Das schwache Licht, dass von einigen Fackeln und Feuern die Gassen erhellt hatten verschwand nun völlig während er in die Dunkelheit stieg. Die Schreie von oben und sein eigener Atem waren die einzigen Geräusche die er bis jetzt ausmachen konnte.<br>Eine ganze Weile stieg er Sprosse für Sprosse hinab, bis er wieder Boden unter seinen Füssen spürte.

Er konnte hören wie auch Arya ihm folgte, um einiges schneller als er. Doch um darüber mit ihr zu diskutieren war jetzt eindeutig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nachdem sie den Boden (zum Glück unbeschadet) erreicht hatte, gingen sie gleich los.  
>Stück für Stück versuchte er sich die Biegungen dieses Ganges in Erinnerung zu rufen, er war ihn zwar nicht selbst gegangen, hatte aber die Karte gesehen. Nur eine falsche Entscheidung und sie landeten in einer Sackgasse. Und das in völliger Dunkelheit.<p>

„Stop", flüsterte Arya plötzlich und er blieb augenblicklich stehen. Nun hörte er es auch. Näherkommende Schritte von mindestens zwei Personen, der schwache Schein einer Fackel war zu erkennen. Wären sie jetzt weggerannt, hätte man auch ihre Schritte bestimmt gehört und spätestens bei dem Versuch die Leiter wieder nach oben zu klettern, wären sie die perfekte Zielscheibe gewesen.

Der Schein der Fackel wurde heller und Jaqen sah sich fieberhaft nach einem der Verstecke um, fand aber keines.

„He!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme, „Da sind noch zwei!"

* * *

><p>Hey Leute,<br>ich beisse nicht ;) Also wer irgendeine Kritik anzubringen hat (oder natürlich auch sonst eure Meinung) darf die gerne anbringen, besser gesagt, ich würde mich _sehr _darüber freuen mal eure Meinung zu hören.

GLG und jaaa, die nächsten sieben Kapitel kommen wieder im täglichen Takt. Da wir dann aber die Kapitelanzahl von FF (Ich kann nicht den ganzen Link hinsetzten weil diese Internetseite Links verabscheut) eingeholt haben.

GLG mysery-girl


	18. Befragung

_Jaqen_  
>Kampfbereit legte er seine Hand an den Schwertknauf. Diese Bewegung hatte er in den letzten Wochen so oft gemacht, dass er schon gar nicht mehr zählen konnte wie oft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jaqen, wie Arya nach Nadel griff.<p>

Als die Personen näher kamen erkannte Jaqen, das sie das Wappen der Martells trugen. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau, der Mann rechts neben ihr hielt eine riesige Axt in der Hand. Der Mann links von ihr schien ein gewöhnlicher Wachmann der Dornischen zu sein. Da ein Kampf in ihrem Fall wohl eher kontraproduktiv gewesen wäre, legte er sein Schwert auf den Boden um zu zeigen, dass er sich kampflos ergab. Doch Arya blieb wie immer stur.  
>„Töten oder gefangen nehmen?", fragte der Mann mit der Axt. Anscheinend war die Frage an die Frau gerichtet, denn sie war es, die antwortete.<br>„Gefangen nehmen, vielleicht haben sie irgendwelche hilfreichen Informationen." Sie sah zu Arya und lächelte, „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber lassen." Sie deutete auf Nadel und Aryas Blick wurde noch kälter, aber auch sie schien nun einzusehen, dass sie wohl keine andere Wahl hatte.

Man fesselte sie nicht, das war auch gar nicht nötig. Ihre Waffen waren ihnen (wiedermal) abgenommen worden und Jaqen wurde von den beiden Männern mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Arya ging neben der jungen Frau die selber nicht viel älter sein konnte, ihren Wiederwillen versuchte sie gar nicht erst zu verbergen. Jaqen vermutete, dass er, wenn er das Schwert in der Hand behalten hätte wohl nicht verschont geblieben wäre. Das hatte sie wohl alleine ihrer Schwangerschaft zu verdanken. Denn diese erkannte man nun auch wenn sie einen Mantel trug.

Wie vermutet steckten die Rebellen höchstwahrscheinlich mit den Dornischen unter einer Decke, warum sonst hätten sich diese so gut in den Geheimgängen ausgekannt? Und da kam auch schon die nächste Hürde: Er gehörte zur Stadtwache und hatte geholfen die Rebellen zu jagen. Sollte er nun von einem erkannt werden… Nun ja, eine freundliche Behandlung von den Dornischen konnten sie ohnehin nicht erwarten, doch er hoffte und vertraute darauf, dass es besser sein würde als in den schwarzen Zellen.

Kurve für Kurve schlängelten sie sich durch die Gänge, im Vergleich zu der Strecke die sie jetzt gingen hatten die Wachen wohl nur einen Bruchteil davon entdeckt. Aber auch hier kam irgendwann ein Ende in Sicht und plötzlich standen sie inmitten dutzender Zelte von denen manche fast ebenso gross waren wie ein ganzes Haus.

Nur ein Gebäude war aus groben Steinen errichtet worden, ein Gefängnis wie er vermutete als sie direkt darauf zusteuerten.  
>„Wen sollen wir zuerst verhören?", fragte der Wachmann der sich bis jetzt noch keine einziges Mal zu Wort gemeldet hatte.<br>„Sie", die Frau zeigte mit dem Finger auf Arya.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde er in das provisorische Steingebäude gezogen und an eine der Wände gekettet. Die Ketten bestanden aus bestem valyrischem Stahl. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Befragung rein mündlich stattfand und nicht mit irgendwelchen Folterinstrumenten beeinflusst wurde…

Erst nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde sah er sich um, wie zu erwarten war er bei weitem nicht der einzige Gefangene, überall waren Leute angekettet. Doch hier gab es wenigstens Licht. Durch Fackeln, die (natürlich) ausser Reichweite der Gefangenen positioniert waren, wurde genügend Licht gespendet. Ausserdem stellte er fest, dass jedem Gefangenen eine Decke zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

_Arya_  
>Sie hatte es satt… Von einer Gefangenschaft rutschte sie in die nächste. Und auch jetzt sah sie keine Chance zu entkommen, ganz besonders, da man ihr <em>Nadel <em>abgenommen hatte. Doch selbst wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, wäre sie nicht gegangen. Nicht ohne Jaqen.  
>Vor dem grössten Zelt befahl man ihr zu warten, die beiden Männer blieben neben ihr und die Frau betrat das Zelt.<br>Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam sie jedoch wieder nach draussen.  
>„Du kannst rein gehen." Sie formulierte es zwar als höfliche Aufforderung, doch in Wahrheit war es natürlich ein Befehl dem Arya sich nicht wiedersetzten konnte.<p>

Das Zelt wurde von einem Feuer und mehreren Fackeln erhellt, war aber recht spärlich eingerichtet. Es gab einen grossen Tisch mit vielen Stühlen, an einem davon waren Fesseln befestigt. Die Frau folgte ihrem Blick, lächelte aber beruhigend.  
>„Der ist nur für die sehr störrischen Gefangenen." Die letzten beiden Worte betonte sie, Arya war klar, dass die sich nichts mehr leisten durfte wenn sie nicht auf ebendiesem Stuhl enden wollte. Neben der Frau war nun nur noch ein Mann im Zelt, Doran Martell wie sie vermutete. Als sie den alten Mann erblickte war sie für einen Moment schockiert, er schien dem Tod viel näher zu sein als dem Leben und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Der Tod seines jüngsten Sohnes schien seine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie er zuvor ausgesehen hatte.<p>

„Meine Tochter sagte mir, ihr habt versucht aus der Stadt zu fliehen." Seine Tochter?! In dem Fall schien sie eindeutig mehr von ihrer Mutter zu haben. Niemals hätte sie vermutet, dass die Frau neben ihr in irgendeiner Weise mit diesem alten Mann verwandt sein könnte. Moment mal… Wenn sie Dorans Tochter war, war Trystan wohl ihr Bruder gewesen.  
>„Ja", erwiderte Arya auf die Frage, „Königsmund scheint mir im Moment nicht unbedingt der sicherste Ort zu sein." Sie konnte den sarkastischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern und versuchte sich darauf zu besinnen, was sie im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss gelernt hatte.<br>„Da mögt Ihr Recht haben", Doran Martell lächelte, auch wenn es ein gequältes schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln war. „Wie viel habt Ihr denn von dem Kampf mitbekommen?"  
>„Nicht besonders viel", log Arya, „ich hatte mich für eine Weile hingelegt bis mein Mann mich weckte." Zumindest das entsprach halbwegs der Wahrheit.<br>„Ihr Mann arbeitet bei der Stattwache, nicht wahr?." Das Lächeln verschwand nun endgültig von seinen Zügen.  
>„In der Tat", erwiderte sie vorsichtig und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie erschrocken war. Woher hatte er das nur so schnell herausgefunden? Immerhin hatte Jaqen seine Rüstung bei Yara gelassen. „Aber viel anders ist ihm ja auch nicht übrig geblieben", fuhr sie fort. „Wir kamen erst kurz bevor die Belagerung begann in die Stadt und die Wachen brauchen immer neue Leute." Doran nickte, liess den Blick aber keine Sekunde von ihr.<br>„Und wie viel wisst ihr von der politischen Situation in Königsmund?" Sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht.  
>„Was jeder weiss, Joffrey ist unter dem Volk nicht gerade als gnädig bekannt."<br>„Und trotzdem arbeitet ihr Mann indirekt für ihn." Doran schien zu wissen wie man ein Verhör führte.  
>„Nun ja, eine andere Arbeit stand nun mal nicht zur Auswahl und er wollte uns" – sie deutete auf die deutlich sichtbare Wölbung ihres Bauches– „nicht in Gefahr bringen."<br>„Also wärt ihr eigentlich Rebellen?" Sie persönlich hätte jetzt am liebsten laut ja

geschrien, aber wenn sie sich als Rebellen offenbarten, waren sie schon fast gezwungen hier zu bleiben. Ausserdem war es fraglich ob Doran Martell ihnen glauben würde, wahrscheinlich wusste er sogar, dass Jaqen der Kommandant der Stadtwache war.  
>„Wir sind bestimmt keine Anhänger von Joffrey, aber eigentlich wollen wir uns aus der ganzen Sache hier raushalten." Zum ersten Mal war sie froh schwanger zu sein, da klangen ihre Worte gleich um einiges glaubwürdiger.<br>„Das wäre fürs erste alles, doch bevor ihr geht: Wie ist eigentlich euer Name?" Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit zu überlegen bevor es auffällig wurde, da sie bei Yara ihren eigenen Namen benutzt hatte, musste sie sich schnell etwas überlegen.  
>„Siana Stein." Siana war die letzte Patientin gewesen die sie behandelt hatte.<p>

Draussen führte der Mann mit der Axt sie zu dem Steingebäude und kette sie ebenfalls an, bevor er die von Jaqen löste.

_Jaqen_  
>Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Arya unversehrt geblieben war. Lange sah er sie jedoch nicht, denn kaum hatte man sie an die Wand gekettet, nahm man ihn mit.<br>Während man ihn zwischen den Zelten hindurchführte, viel ihm auf, dass es bereits zu dämmern begann.

In dem Zelt, in welches man ihn führte, sass die junge Frau aus den Gängen und, so vermutete er zumindest, Doran Martell. Kaum hatte Jaqen sich gesetzt, begann Doran ohne Umschweife. „Ihr arbeitet für die Stadtwache." Jaqen war mehr als verblüfft darüber, dass Doran dies wusste, er ging nämlich nicht davon aus, das Arya viel erzählt hatte. Doch leugnen hatte keinen Zweck.  
>„In der Tat. Doch nur weil ich für die Stadtwache arbeite heisst das nicht, dass ich alle ihre Ansichten teile." Er wich Dorans durchdringendem Blick nicht aus.<br>„Aber ich nehme an, dass auch Ihr diese Nacht einige von unseren Leuten getötet habt." Seine Stimme hatte eine bedrohliche Ruhe und seine Augen waren kälter als der Winter, der draussen herrschte.  
>„Nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden liess." Jaqen wusste, dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte.<br>„Und warum habt ihr zu Anfang gekämpft, seit dann aber doch geflohen?" Wieder fragte er sich woher Doran so genaue Informationen hatte, antworten musste er natürlich trotzdem.  
>„Ein Bote brachte mir die Nachricht, dass der Kampf beginnt, da konnte ich ihn ja schlecht alleine zurückschicken."<br>„Ja, aber was hat Sie dazu gebracht die Flucht zu ergreifen?"  
>„Die Angreifer die nicht zu Euch gehören Sie haben alles getötet und ich hatte Angst um meine Frau." Während er sprach merkte er, dass es stimmte. Wäre er alleine gewesen, hätte er vielleicht versucht sich durch zu kämpfen. Doch mit dem Wissen, dass es nicht nur um ihn ging, hatte er sich dagegen entschieden.<br>„Das heisst also, Sie hätten keine Probleme damit, eine der Stadtwachen zu töten?"  
>„Nein." Er hatte bis jetzt eigentlich noch nie ein wirkliches Problem damit gehabt, irgendjemanden zu töten und mit den kleinen Gewissensbissen die einem hin und wieder plagten lernte man zu leben.<p>

Damit war das Verhör offensichtlich beendet, denn er wurde zu dem provisorischen Gefängnis zurückgeführt. Was als nächstes mit ihnen geschah, lag alleine in Doran Martells Händen.

_Arianne Martell_  
>„Glaubst du ihnen?" Arianne selbst war sich nicht sicher, was sie von den Gefangenen halten sollte. Alleine das der Mann zugegeben hatte einige ihrer Leute getötet zu haben war mehr als Grund genug um ihn hinrichten zu lassen. Doch sie glaubte ebenfalls, dass er vieles davon nur getan hatte um seine Frau zu schützen.<br>„Ob ich ihnen glaube oder nicht tut nicht viel zur Sache, das wichtige ist, ob sie uns hilfreich sein können oder nicht." Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen in dem Zelt während nur die gedämpften Geräusche von draussen hereindrangen.  
>„Sollten wir irgendeine Verwendung für ihn finden, haben wir wenigstens ein Druckmittel." Sie dachte an die Frau, deren Niederkunft in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft lag. Genau genommen hatten sie also sogar zwei Druckmittel. Ihr Spion hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet…<br>Momentan befanden sich die beiden noch im „komfortablen" Gefängnis, je nachdem welche Entscheidung ihr Vater traf konnte sich dies jedoch noch schnell ändern.


	19. Ein Angebot

_Jaqen_  
>In den letzten Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, hatte er kaum geschlafen. Kein Wunder also das er trotz der zahlreichen Gedanken die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten einnickte.<br>Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis er wieder aufschreckte und sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte wo er war. Arya hatte sich ebenfalls hingelegt, da sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte konnte er allerdings nicht sagen, ob sie schlief oder nicht.

Man hatte die Ketten so befestigt, dass die Gefangenen sich gegenseitig nicht erreichen konnten, wahrscheinlich um eventuelle tätliche Auseinandersetzungen zu verhindern.

_Cersei_  
>Es würde kein leichtes sein Casterlystein zu erreichen. Das wichtigste war jedoch, <em>das <em>sie es erreichten. Sie hatten die besten Pferde des ganzen Stalles genommen und durften keine Rast machen, wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollten eingeholt zu werden. Nur dem reinen Glück war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich ungesehen im Gewirr der Schlacht hatten davon machen können.

Sie selbst hatte wegen dem Volk kein schlechtes gewissen – auf diese Bauerntölpel konnte sie getrost verzichten. Was ihr wirklich zugesetzt hatte war das Wissen, Myrcella zurückgelassen zu haben. Cersei wusste nicht, was Doran mit ihr vorhatte. Zu gerne hätte sie versucht ihre Tochter irgendwie frei zu kaufen, doch sie wusste genau so gut wie jeder andere, das sich Doran Martell nur mit Joffreys Tod würde besänftigen lassen. Und diesen Preis war sie nicht bereit zu zahlen. Was brachte es ihr eines ihrer Kinder frei zu kaufen, wenn sie im Gegenzug ein anderes verlieren würde?"

Leider waren sie nicht die einzigen gewesen, denen eine Flucht gelungen war. Margaery dieses falsche Miststück hatte sich einfach nach Rosengarten auf den Weg gemacht anstatt bei ihrem Gemahl zu bleiben. In anderen Zeiten hätte man sie des Hochverrates anklagen und ohne weiteres hinrichten können, doch im Moment mussten sie dafür sorgen, dass sie selbst lebend davon kamen. Die Missgeburt, ihren kleinen Bruder, hatte sie auch gleich mitgenommen, zusammen mit dieser Stark Göre.

Zu ihrem grossen Erstaunen hatte Joffrey gar nicht viel darauf erwidert, wie so oft war er schweigsam und in sich gekehrt gewesen. In ihrem Vorhaben den Grund dafür heraus zu finden war Cersei zwar noch nicht allzu weit vorangekommen, doch sie würde alles daran setzten um dies zu ändern.

_Arya_  
><em>Der eisige Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Hände schienen gefroren zu sein… Nun ja, genau genommen waren es ja nicht ihre Hände sondern Joffreys. Anscheinend war die ach so hohe Gesellschaft dermassen in Eile gewesen, dass sie auf eine Kutsche hatten verzichten müssen. Sogar Cersei zu seiner rechten sass auf einem Pferd, dick eingehüllt in mehrere Mäntel.<em>  
><em>Diesmal verhielt Arya sich ruhig in seinem Körper, immerhin wollte sie sehen, wohin er floh. Ob die Dornischen wussten, dass Joffrey ihnen durch die Lappen gegangen war? In der Zwischenzeit wahrscheinlich schon. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Joffreys Gedanken, besser gesagt auf die Bilder die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Seine Mutter die ihm etwas sagte, sein Grossvater und… Casterlystein.<br>_  
>Diesmal konnte sie sich gut damit abfinden wieder in ihren Körper zurück in ihren Körper geworfen geworden zu sein, Arya hatte die Informationen die sie brauchte.<br>Da es auf dem harten Steinboden doch recht ungemütlich war drehte sie sich um und stellte fest, das Jaqen sie musterte.  
>Langsam setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich an die raue Mauer, das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib versuchte sie dabei gar nicht erst zu beachten. Dieses Kind hatte eindeutig ihren Bewegungsdrang geerbt, leider.<p>

Ein Schaudern durchfuhr sie, es war wärmer als in den schwarzen Zellen und sie hatten sogar eine Decke zur Verfügung, trotzdem war ihr kalt.  
>Sie schlang die Decke noch ein wenig enger um sich und versuchte darauf zu hoffen, dass Doran Martell seine Wut auf Joffrey konzentrierte und nicht auf die Gefangenen.<p>

_Doran_  
>Er war kein Gegner der Todesstrafe, doch in diesem Fall hatte er eine bessere Idee. Der Wachmann kannte sich bestens in Königsmund aus und hatte bestimmt einige Kenntnisse über die Geheimgänge, die sie noch nicht besassen. Der Grossteil der Leute die sie noch vor der Belagerung auf ihre Seite gezogen hatten sass in den Schwarzen Zellen, mit der Hilfe des Wachmannes konnte sich dies jedoch schnell ändern.<p>

Sollte er sich sträuben hatten sie ja immer noch ein Druckmittel und wenn dieses so gut wirkte wie er vermutete, würde er es gar nicht erst wagen etwas verräterisches zu tun.  
>Er gab Areo die Anweisung ihm die Gefangenen zu holen.<p>

Da Arianne momentan etwas zu erledigen hatte war er alleine im Zelt und erlaubte es sich wehmütig an Tristan zu denken. Er war tot, sein Sohn war tot. Und das nur wegen dem Verfolgungswahn eines einzigen Mannes.  
>Hätte Doran genau so niederträchtig sein wollen wie die Lannisters, hätte er nur Myrcella zu töten gebraucht. Doch das Mädchen konnte nun wirklich nichts dafür, ausserdem schien sie Trystan aufrichtig geliebt zu haben. Deswegen hatte er entschieden, sie in Sonspeer zu lassen.<br>Denn entgegen dem, was viele vermuteten, hatte er nicht vor, sie auf den eisernen Thron zu setzten. Wer den Thron am Ende für sich beanspruchte war ihm ziemlich egal, ein grösserer Tyrann als Joffrey konnte es kaum sein.

Es sei denn, der Dunkelstern rückte weiter vor als er hoffte. Denn dieser hatte sich aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund in den Kopf gesetzt, den eisernen Thron zu erobern. Deswegen hatte er einen Teil seiner besten Männer bei Myrcella gelassen, sonst würde er sie am Ende noch mal entführen. Arianne hatte wenigstens aus dieser Aktion gelernt und er war ja auf eine gewisse Art sogar selbst daran schuld gewesen. Immerhin hatte er nicht gemerkt, was schon seit Jahren in ihr vor sich ging.

Areo war mit den Gefangenen zurückgekehrt, sein Plan konnte beginnen.  
>„Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg", begann er sogleich, „Wie ihr unbeschadet aus der Sache herauskommen könnt." Er musterte die Reaktion der beiden. Sie waren aufmerksam, doch mindestens ebenso misstrauisch.<br>„Ein Grossteil der Leute die wir bereits vor der Belagerung auf unsere Seite gezogen haben, sitzen unglücklicherweise in den Schwarzen Zellen." Viel weiter musste Doran wohl nicht mehr reden, seine Gefangenen waren alles andere als schwer von Begriff. Während der Wachmann sich Gedanken über das unausgesprochene Angebot zu machen schien, war das Misstrauen der Frau eindeutig gewachsen. Sie wusste wohl worauf es hinaus laufen würde, sie war eine Geisel, ein Druckmittel.

_Jaqen_  
>Auch wenn er nicht direkt damit gerechnet hatte, kam Dorans Vorschlag nicht unvorbereitet. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er nun jene Männer (teils auch Frauen) freiliess, die er in den letzten Monaten mit Mühe eingefangen hatte, ärgerte ihn doch. Ausserdem stand immer noch die Frage im Raum, ob Doran sie, sobald er keine Verwendung mehr für sie hatte, wirklich gehen lassen würde. Was Joffrey betraf erledigte sich die Sache nun vielleicht von selbst. Wenn die Dornischen den roten Bergfried stürmten, war Joffeys Schicksal so oder so besiegelt.<p>

„Sollte alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit verlaufen, sehe ich keinen Grund euch länger als nötig gefangen zu halten", sagte Doran und beantwortete damit indirekt Jaqens Frage. Sollte alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit verlaufen

. Das hiess also, sollte etwas schief gehen, hatten sie Arya in ihrer Gewalt.  
>„Noch heute Abend schicken wir weitere fünfhundert Männer nach Königsmund, hundert von ihnen durch die Geheimgänge. Entweder seid Ihr dabei, oder nicht." Was das ‚oder nicht' war, wollte Jaqen gar nicht erst wissen.<p>

Man brachte sie zurück und kettete sie wieder an, doch Jaqen hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.  
>„Wenn wir hier rauskommen wollen, bleibt uns nichts anders übrig." Immer wieder hatte er sich die Sache durchgedacht, doch Dorans Angebot schien der einzige Ausweg zu sein.<br>„Ja, aber es wird ganz sicher nicht zur Zufriedenheit der Dornischen laufen, denn Joffrey ist nicht mehr in Königsmund!" bei den letzten Worten hatte sie die Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass sogar er zuerst Mühe damit hatte sie zu verstehen.

Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder weil ihm keine richtige Frage einfiel. Jaqens erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass sie ihm im Körper einer Krähe oder eines anderen Tieres gefolgt war. Doch wenn sie es schon gestern Abend gewusst hätte, hätte sie es ihm bestimmt gesagt. Und er bezweifelte, dass Joffrey erst heute Morgen geflohen war. Wie hatte sie ihn also zurückverfolgen können?

Ein Wachmann betrat den Raum um einen neuen Gefangenen an eine der wenigen unbesetzten Ketten zu befestigen, ging aber relativ schnell wieder. Da der Gefangene nun aber ziemlich nahe von ihnen sass, konnten sie sich nicht mehr ganz so ungestört unterhalten.  
>„Was bei Krähen funktioniert, funktioniert auch bei Menschen."<p>

Wie vor den Kopf gestossen sass er da, „soll das heissen…" Sie legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen zum zeigen das er schweigen sollte.  
>„Wie lange machst du das schon?" Normalerweise war er ja der erste der auf Diskretion achtete, doch in diesem Fall musste er einfach wissen was hier vor sich ging. Ausserdem war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Aussenstehender auch nur auf den Bruchteil davon kam, um was es hier ging.<p>

„Seit ein paar Wochen. Aber es funktioniert nicht immer." Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Zu recht.  
>„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", zischte er. Und wie viel verheimlichte sie ihm noch? Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihn so lange nicht eingeweiht hatte.<br>„Ich konnte mich nie besonders lange in seinem Körper halten, ausserdem warst du nur alle paar Tage einmal da und hattest genug anders um die Ohren." Schon wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Doch wie sollte er das herausfinden wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach?

Mit etwas hatte sie jedoch Recht, wie sollten die Dornischen mit dem Verlauf ihrer Belagerung zufrieden sein wenn sie Joffrey nicht fassten? Und ihr Auftrag war somit immer noch nicht erledigt.

_Arya_  
>Sie hätte es ihm früher sagen müssen, doch diese Einsicht kam wohl ein wenig zu spät. Das einzige was sie nun versuchen konnte war, ihren Auftrag weiter zu führen solange Jaqen unterwegs war. Dann war sie wenigstens nicht ganz so untätig. Sie überlegte sich sogar Doran einen gewissen Teil davon zu erzählen, dann konnte er Joffrey seine Männer nachschicken.<br>Der eine Vorteil davon wäre, dass Doran seine Männer gezielt einsetzten konnte. Der andere, dass sich ihr Auftrag von selbst erledigte. Fraglich war nur, ob er ihr glauben schenken würde. Und sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, würde man ihr bestimmt unterstellen, sie hätte mit Absicht falsche Informationen gegeben. Nein… Es war wohl doch sicherer einfach den Mund zu halten und darauf zu hoffen, dass Jaqen die Rebellen befreien konnte, um Doran ein wenig zu besänftigen. Sonst sah es für sie und ihr Kind wohl eher schlecht aus.

Wie immer wenn man wollte, dass die Zeit etwas langsamer verstrich, schien sie sich nur zu beschleunigen. Viel zu schnell kam der Wachmann vom gestrigen Abend und kettete Jaqen los. Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und Arya plagte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
>„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte sie als er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen durch die Tür verschwand.<p> 


	20. Freiheit

Im Voraus erst mal ein _grooooses_ Dankeschön an Lilli, leider kann man auf anonyme Reviews glaube ich nicht antworten, deswegen mache ich es hier: Ich weiss, meine englische Version ist nicht besonders gut, aber da bis jetzt noch keiner seinen Senf dazugegeben hat... Na ja, für drei Followers hat's gereicht xD

Es ist schade, dass ich den Link der deutschen Seite nicht hier reinsetzen kann, aber dann verschwindet er immer als hätte ich ihn nie geschrieben...

So, tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung, jetzt geht's weiter :D

* * *

><p><em>Arya<em>  
>Auch wenn sie hier Licht, eine Decke, etwas zu trinken und hin und wieder auch etwas zu essen hatte, ging es Arya doch schlechter als in den schwarzen Zellen. Dort hatte sie wenigstens ein paar Schritte gehen können, hier sass sie wortwörtlich fest.<br>Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie wieder die grösste Mühe damit, in einen anderen Körper zu gelangen. Für kurze Zeit war es ihr zwar gelungen in den Körper einer Krähe zu schlüpfen, hatte aber nur verschwommene Bilder gesehen und war kurze Zeit später wieder in ihrem Körper gelandet. Eigentlich hatte sie nach Königsmund fliegen wollen um zu sehen wie es Yara ging, doch das konnte sie nun fürs erste vergessen.  
>Da sie es einfach nicht mehr geschafft hatte ihren Körper zu verlassen, hatte sie versucht den Rest der Nacht durch zu schlafen. Ohne Erfolg.<p>

Ihr war hundeelend als die Tür geöffnet wurde und schon fast erwartete sie, irgendwelche schlechten Nachrichten zu hören.  
>Das Kind schien ihr Unbehagen zu teilen und begann augenblicklich wie verrückt zu strampeln.<br>Doch es war nur ein Wachmann, der jedem eine Schale Wasser und ein Stück Brot hinstellte. Arya berührte keins von beidem. Das Wasser war zwar frisch und das Brot noch nicht steinhart, aber sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit.

_Jaqen_  
>Entgegen dem, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, war Jaqen als sie sich auf den Weg machten nicht ganz bei der Sache. Aryas letzte Worte gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er solle auf sich aufpassen?! Immerhin war sie es, die den Dornischen nun als Geisel schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Sie mussten sich aussprechen, und zwar so bald wie nur irgend möglich.<p>

Wenn er jedoch überhaupt die Gelegenheit haben wollte sich jemals wieder mit ihr auszusprechen, musste Jaqen über seinen Schatten springen und die Leute befreien, die er in den letzten Monaten mit aller Kraft gejagt hatte. Unter ihnen auch Tils Mörder.

Das befreien an sich war wohl gar nicht das schwierigste, viel komplizierter war es den richtigen Gang zu finden. Gewisse Gänge hatte er genauestens im Kopf, bei anderen musste er wiederum zwei Mal überlegen oder sich schlichtweg auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Die Dornischen drängten ihn natürlich und riefen ihm auch spöttische Kommentare zu wenn er wieder falsch abgebogen war. Aber ihnen war klar, dass er der einzige von ihnen war der überhaupt eine Chance hatte den Gang zu den schwarzen Zellen zu finden.

Plötzlich bogen sie in einen Gang ein, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Nach kurzem überlegen fiel ihm auch ein woher.  
>Es war der Gang, aus dem Arya und er damals geflohen waren. Sie hatten sich in ihrer damaligen Situation so beeilt, dass sie sich gar nicht genauer umgesehen hatten. Zumindest wusste er nun, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.<p>

Vor ihnen befand sich nun die Feste Eisentür die, wie erwartet, verschlossen war. Das Schloss war zwar alt, doch sehr gut.  
>„Lass mich mal ran", brummte einer der Dornischen und machte sich mit mehren Drähten an die Arbeit. Jaqen bezweifelte, dass man das Schloss so leicht öffnen konnte, wurde aber eines besseren belehrt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Schloss aufsprang und der Dornische die Tür aufstiess.<p>

Es entflammte ein kurzer Kampf, das konnte Jaqen auch von hier unten aus hören. Der Sieg schien dabei jedoch bei den Dornischen zu liegen, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die ersten von ihnen wieder blicken liessen. Zusammen mit den Gefangenen. Und nun hatte er ein Problem, denn so ziemlich jeder von ihnen war mindestens einmal von ihm verhört worden und wussten wem sie ihre Gefangenschaft zu verdanken hatten.

„Was macht ER hier?", fragte auch sogleich der erste von ihnen.  
>„Er hat uns den Weg bis hierher gezeigt", erwiderte der Mann der vorhin das Schloss aufgebrochen hatte.<br>„In dem Fall braucht ihr ihn jetzt ja nicht mehr." Der noch vor kurzem Gefangene wollte das Schwert des Dornischen aus der Scheide ziehen, doch dieser hatte in Windeseile seine Hand an die Kehle des anderen gelegt.  
>„Mir passt das hier ja auch nicht, aber Doran hat gesagt wir sollen ihn am leben lassen so lange er keine Dummheiten macht und das hat er bis jetzt nicht."<br>„Er hat dutzende unserer Leute getötet!"  
>„Ich weiss, und wenn du willst kannst du sobald wir zurück sind gerne zu Doran gehen und dich bei ihm beklagen, aber bis dahin hältst du die Klappe." Der Dornische liess den Gefangenen los und fügte warnend hinzu: „Wenn du noch einmal meiner Waffe zu nahe kommst sorge ich dafür, dass du ihre Schärfe gerne selbst prüfen kannst." Damit war die Auseinandersetzung beendet und Jaqen war froh, dass Dorans Männer seinen Befehlen folgten. Immerhin war er nicht bewaffnet und hätte somit keinerlei Chancen gehabt.<p>

In den Gängen hatte er sein Zeitgefühl wohl schon ein wenig verloren, denn als sie den Ausgang erreichten wurden sie bereits von der Morgensonne geblendet. Die Wolkendecke der letzten Wochen war endlich wiedermal aufgebrochen und ein tief blauer Winterhimmel war zu sehen.  
>„Das heisst jetzt also allen ernstes ihr wollt ihn laufen lassen?" Der Unmut des Rebellen war eindeutig heraus zu hören.<br>„Sobald Doran den Befehl dazu erteilt. Und bis dahin denkst du besser an das, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Hoffentlich würde Doran sein Wort halten und sie sobald wie möglich gehen lassen. Jaqen hatte getan was von ihm verlangt wurde, sie hatten die Rebellen befreit und alles war gut verlaufen.

_Arya_  
>„Aufstehen!" Mittlerweile musste sie wohl doch eingenickt sein, denn hinter dem Wachmann der vor ihr Stand viel Sonnenlicht ein.<br>Sie richtete sich auf und wartete bis man ihre Ketten gelöst hatte. Jeden Sonnenstrahl der auf ihre Haut viel als sie zwischen den Zelten hindurch gingen, nahm sie dankbar entgegen und bei jedem Schritt merkte sie, wie sie sich besser fühlte.

Diesmal waren sie und Jaqen nicht die Einzigen die sich mit Doran und dessen Tochter in einem Zelt befanden. Da war noch ein Mann, kein Wachmann wie man gleich sah, der sich über irgendetwas zu beschweren schien. Die Diskussion schien jedoch bereits ihrem Ende zu zugehen als sie eintrat, denn der Mann schoss im Eiltempo neben ihr aus dem Zelt und schien äusserst schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

„Ich war gerade dabei zu erklären, dass der Auftrag gut zu verlaufen sein scheint und einer Abreise nichts mehr im Wege steht." Arya hörte genau hin ob sie nicht irgendein ‚aber' in Dorans Stimme hören konnte, doch da war nichts.

„Das heisst also wir können gehen?" Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, es wär immerhin das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr, das alles nach Plan lief.  
>„Ja, aber ich gebe euch einen guten Rat. Sobald ich los geht haltet euch am besten nicht zu lange in der Nähe des Lagers auf. Ich habe meine Leute zwar gut unter Kontrolle, aber die Spione oder Rebellen – wie ihr sie nennt - haben manchmal einen etwas eigenen Kopf."<p>

Das war ihr egal. Selbst wenn sie einem dutzend von ihnen höchstpersönlich die Kehle aufschlitzen musste… Noch nie seit über einem halben Jahr waren sie so nahe an der Freiheit gewesen.

Es war mehr als Verständlich, dass die Dornischen sie nicht allzu gut ausrüsten konnten. Aber zumindest ein gutes Pferd, einen kleinen Packesel und ein paar Decken bekamen sie zur Verfügung gestellt. Auch ein wenig Nahrung damit sie es bis zum nächsten Dorf schafften. Ihre Waffen erhielten sie ebenfalls zurück, Arya konnte schon fast nicht mehr zählen wie oft Nadel ihr schon abgenommen worden war.  
>Ihr wäre es zwar lieber wenn sie ihr eigenes Pferd gehabt hätte, doch Jaqen schüttelte nur den Kopf als er sie darauf ansprach.<br>„Du siehst nicht so aus, als könntest du dich länger als ein paar Stunden alleine auf einem Pferd halten", sagte er gerade heraus. Arya war so verblüfft über diese Antwort, dass sie vorerst gar nichts erwiderte.

Sie bedankten sich noch einmal, es gab wohl nicht viele Leute die sie in einer solchen Situation laufen lassen hätten und ihnen sogar noch ein wenig Vorräte zur Verfügung stellten. Doch Dorans Worte von vorhin hatten sie auch nicht vergessen, die Rebellen hatten ihren ganz eigenen Kopf. Und auch wenn Jaqen sie als Kommandant der Stadtwache anständig behandelt hatte, so hatte er doch auch einen gewissen Teil von ihnen getötet und war für die Inhaftierung der meisten von ihnen verantwortlich gewesen.

Kurz nachdem die grelle Wintersonne ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten hatte gab Jaqen der schwarzen Stute die Sporen und sie galoppierten los. Der Packesel folgte ohne Probleme.

So schnell wie möglich versuchten sie Königsmund hinter sich zu lassen und verlangsamten ihr Tempo erst, als vom Lager der Dornischen weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen war. Erst jetzt liess Jaqen das Pferd etwas langsamer galoppieren, es brachte nichts das Pferd schon von Anfang an zu überanstrengen.  
>„Wohin wollen wir überhaupt?" Ihr Aufbruch war so schnell von statten gegangen, dass sie gar keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatten darüber zu reden.<br>„Erst mal weg von hier, das können wir heute Abend besprechen." Obwohl bis jetzt alles gut gegangen war klang Jaqen angespannt.

_Jaqen_  
>Alles war ohne Probleme verlaufen, und genau das war es, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Auch wenn Jaqen nicht glaubte das Doran sie belogen hatte, so konnte er sich doch nur allzu gut an die Feindseligen Blicke der Rebellen erinnern. Vielleicht waren sie nach der Gefangenschaft zu erschöpft um ihnen zu folgen, allerdings wollte er nicht darauf wetten.<br>Und da Joffrey geflohen war, war ihr Auftrag immer noch nicht beendet. Trotzdem wäre es töricht gewesen sich jetzt auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen und zu handeln, die Lannisters waren nicht dumm. Natürlich würde man in noch besser beschützen als in Königsmund.

Das kurze Streitgespräch mit Arya am gestrigen Abend viel ihm ein, wenn sie es schaffte seinen Körper unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen… Doch darauf durfte er im Moment nicht hoffen. Arya sah wirklich schrecklich aus und immer wieder sah er nach hinten um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich auch gut festhielt.  
>Es gab einiges was sie zu besprechen hatten, hier auf dem Pferd war jedoch sicherlich nicht der richtige Ort und der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Da sie nun kein Zelt zur Verfügung hatten mussten sie für die heutige Nacht unbedingt einen windstillen Ort finden, sonst war es zu riskant überhaupt einzuschlafen.<p>

Der Winter dauerte nun schon fast sechs Jahre und noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht.  
>Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt schon überschritten gehabt bevor sie losgeritten waren und kam dem Horizont sehr schnell Näher.<br>„Dort!" rief Arya und im ersten Moment glaubte er sie meinte einen Angreifer. Aber dem war nicht so, es handelte sich um eine Schneewehe Die Sich an einem Strauch aufgebäumt hatte und genau gegen die Richtung des schneidenden Windes verlief. Auch wenn sie nicht allzu viel Schutz bot, so war es doch zumindest etwas. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee wie sie die Nacht vielleicht halbwegs unbeschadet überstehen konnten.

In den sechs Jahren des bisherigen Winters hatte sich auch hier eher im Süden einiges an Schnee angesammelt. Diesen machte Jaqen sich nun zu nutze, in dem er aus dem Neuschnee eine Ausbuchtung scharrte und den lockeren Neuschnee darum festklopfte. Wenn sie nun eine Decke unter – und die restlichen über sich ausbreiteten, sollten sie wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen. Zumindest Arya, denn diese Nacht würde er sicherheitshalber kein Auge zu tun.


	21. Wohin jetzt?

_Arya_  
>Sie konnte sich kaum daran satt sehen wie weitläufig hier alles war, das weiteste was sie seit über einem halben Jahr gesehen hatte, war die Aussicht vom Hügel der Septe aus. Und auch dort hatten sie keine wirkliche Freiheit gehabt. Die Luft war vom Rauch Stickig und der Schnee grau gewesen. Hier fühlte sie sich nun schon um einiges besser, auch wenn die Kälte durch das reiten nicht unbedingt schwächer geworden war.<br>Ihre Gesichter hatten sie zum ersten Mal seit sie bei Yara angelangt waren gewechselt, da Jaqens dortiges Gesicht bei zu vielen Leuten bekannt war. Sollte sie nun also jemand von Königsmund sehen, würde man ihn nicht erkennen. Die Gesichter von Luca Felice und Rebecca Rodari sahen zu südländisch aus um als Flüchtlinge von hier durch zu gehen. Die einzigen die Arya und Jaqen in ihren „normalen" Gesichtern erkennen würden, wären Jamie Lannister und die Wachen die sie vermeintlich als Geächtete gefangen genommen hatten.

Sie waren in den paar Stunden des heutigen Rittes zwar relativ gut vorangekommen, doch ein Feuer zu machen getrauten sie sich trotz allem nicht. So begnügten sie sich mit dem Brot das noch halbwegs frisch war und ein paar Trockenfrüchten. Arya zwang sich ein paar getrocknete Äpfel und einige Bissen Brot zu essen, doch mehr brachte sie einfach nicht herunter. Das Wasser hatten sie inmitten der Decken transportiert damit es nicht gefror, eiskalt war es natürlich trotzdem.

Als die Dämmerung zur Nacht über ging und die abnehmende Mondsichel am Horizont empor stieg, wiederholte Arya ihre Frage vom heutigen Nachmittag.  
>„Wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen?" Sie war unschlüssig. Auch wenn sie es sich zutraute den Auftrag mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeit zu erledigen, so war sie sich nicht sicher wie lange das dauern würde. Es war wohl ihrer Schwangerschaft zu verdanken, dass sie gewisse Schwierigkeiten damit hatte in andere Körper zu gelangen. Doch wenn alles nach plan lief würde es noch gut zwei, viel eher drei Monate dauern bis das Kind zur Welt kam.<p>

„Um ehrlich zu sein? Ich weiss es nicht. Das wichtigste ist aber, dass wir uns so gut es geht von grösseren Ortschaften weg halten, noch einmal möchte ich nicht in den Krieg hinein gezogen werden." Im letzten Licht des Tages sah Arya, wie Jaqen sie abschätzend musterte.  
>„In nächster Zeit ist es unmöglich ungesehen an Joffrey heran zu kommen. Wie gut hast du seinen Körper unter Kontrolle?" Arya seufzte.<br>„Das ist unterschiedlich, aber ich denke, jetzt wo wir uns in Freiheit befinden sollte es besser klappen." So hatte sie zumindest eine grosse Sorge weniger.  
>„Und du glaubst nicht, dass deine Müdigkeit daher kommen könnte?" Diese Frage hatte sie sich auch schon gestellt.<br>„Vielleicht, aber ich glaube es liegt eher daran, dass ich so gut wie nie durchschlafe."  
>„Das könnte gut sein, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du damit aufhörst wenn es zu anstrengend wird." Seine Stimme klang mindestens ebenso besorgt wie drängend und Arya nickte.<br>Ihr fiel ein, was sie als letztes in seinem Körper gesehen hatte.  
>„Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Casterlystein und haben nur zwei Tage Vorsprung." Jaqen schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.<br>„Es ist trotz allem zu riskant. Die Lannisters haben sicher einige Wachen dabei, und diese werden sich nicht die Mühe machen uns erst zu fesseln." Da musste sie ihm Recht geben…

Um sie herum war nichts zu hören als der Wind, keine Hufen, keine Soldaten, nichts. Über Arya erstreckten sich die Sterne in ihrer ganzen Pracht und dick eingewickelt in zwei Decken starrte sie zu den weit entfernten Punkten.  
>In ihrem Fall war es gerade günstig, dass der Mond nur eine dünne Sichel am Nachthimmel war. So war die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden um einiges kleiner als bei zunehmendem – oder Vollmond.<br>Sie schlief zwar nicht so früh ein wie erhofft, dafür war ihr Schlaf tief und erholsam.

Traumlos, in ihrem eigenen Körper und so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr schlug Arya am nächsten Morgen die Augen auf. Sie war von alleine aufgewacht. Die Sterne waren gerade dabei am Himmel zu verblassen und es schien so, als würde der Tag mindestens ebenso wolkenlos werden wie der Vorherige. Das einzige was Arya zu schaffen machte war die Kälte. Als erstes vergewisserte sie sich gleich einmal ob auch wirklich keiner ihrer Finger eingefroren war. Glücklicherweise war das einzig blaue an ihren Fingern der Bluterguss den sie sich bei ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit der Wand zugezogen hatte.

„Will ich es eigentlich überhaupt wissen?", fragte Jaqen mit einem skeptischen Blick zu ihrer Hand.  
>„Nein, willst du nicht." Sie stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte um ihren Kreislauf in Schwung zu bringen. Das Kind schien allem Anschein nach zu schlafen, denn sie wurde nicht wie sonst so oft mit kleinen Fusstritten malträtiert.<br>Da Jaqen die grosse Wasserflasche die ganze Zeit neben sich behalten hatte, war das Wasser nicht eingefroren. Die kleinen Eisbrocken die darin schwammen konnte man ignorieren.  
>Sie verwischten ihr Lager so gut es ging und machten sich im ersten Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne wieder davon.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Am gestrigen Tag waren sie keiner Menschenseele mehr begegnet, von den Rebellen schien ihnen wirklich niemand gefolgt zu sein. So viel Glück hatten sie heute nicht, doch die einzigen die ihnen über den Weg liefen waren andere Flüchtlinge oder Bauern. Einen von ihnen fragten sie gleich, ob es hier in der Nähe irgendwo einen Ort gab an dem man sich verstecken konnte ohne gleich damit rechnen zu müssen von einem Heer Soldtaten überrannt zu werden.<br>„Es gibt ein paar Dörfer die so klein und uninteressant sind, dass es sich für die meisten Heere gar nicht lohnen würde sie zu plündern." Er deutete ins Landesinnere. „In der Weite gibt es einige davon", er deutete in die Richtung, in der der Schwarzwasser lag. Wenn sie in die Weite wollten, mussten sie diesen erst überqueren. Es war wieder eine ziemlich lange Reise. Doch selbst wenn sie nach Braavos zurück gewollt hätten, wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht so leicht gewesen ein Schiff zu finden. Ausserdem wimmelte es an den Häfen nur so von Soldaten. Sie bedankten sich für die Information und ritten in scharfem Tempo weiter, umso schneller sie ihr Ziel erreichten, desto besser.

Auch wenn nicht alles nach Plan lief, so hatte Jaqen doch schon längere Aufträge erlebt. Sein letzter zum Beispiel hatte begonnen als er Arya im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss abgeliefert hatte. Geendet hatte er dann erst, kurz bevor man ihm den Auftrag erteilt hatte Arya erneut zu begleiten. Bis dahin war zumindest fast jeder Auftrag reibungslos verlaufen (wenn man mal von dem in Westeros absah).

Der Himmel blieb zwar wolkenlos, doch gegen Abend setzte ein kalter Nordwind ein der sie wieder Richtung Süden getrieben hätte, hätte Jaqen die Zügel nicht herumgerissen.  
>Eigentlich hatte er ja genügend Pausen einlegen wollen doch wer wusste schon wie lange das Wetter noch gut blieb? Innerhalb kürzester Zeit könnte ein Schneegestöber einsetzten, dass sie für längere Zeit zum anhalten zwang. Der Mond war zwar schon dünn, doch es reichte gerade noch um eventuelle Unebenheiten rechtzeitig zu entdecken.<br>„Glaubst du, du kannst dich noch eine Weile oben halten?"  
>„Sicher doch, glaubst du, du kannst ein bisschen schneller reiten?", erwiderte sie herausfordernd. Jaqen lächelte, kaum waren sie wieder frei unterwegs schien Arya um einiges aufgeweckter zu sein.<br>Da es noch nicht völlig dunkel war konnte er es riskieren die Geschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen und er drückte seine Stiefel in die Flanken des Pferdes um es anzuspornen.

Dieses reagierte heftiger als erwartet und machte einen grossen Satz nach vorne. Arya, die sich bis jetzt nur an der Seite fest gehalten hatte, schlang ihrer Arme um seinen Bauch, rief aber in derselben Sekunde lachend nach vorne: „Na endlich haben wir mal ein bisschen Tempo!"  
>Jaqen war beinahe das Herz in die Hose gerutscht weil er befürchtet hatte sie könnte vielleicht abrutschen. Da es ihr jedoch bestens zu gehen schien behielt er die Geschwindigkeit und sie ihren festen Griff bei.<p>

Erst als der Packesel erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zeigte, zog er die Zügel etwas zurück um das Pferd zu bremsen.  
>Nicht nur die Tiere, sondern auch er musste rasten. Über zwei Tage am Stück war er nun wach gewesen und schon in der letzten Nacht hatte er nur mit Mühe gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen können.<p>

Da sich eine Mulde auszuscharren als gute Möglichkeit herausgestellt hatte um den Wind zumindest ein bisschen abzuhalten tat er das auch diese Nacht.  
>Arya beteuerte einige Male das es ihr wirklich nichts ausmachte Wache zu halten, die Zeiten waren einfach zu unsicher und sie an einem zu ungeschützten Ort um beide zu schlafen. Besonders lange machte er sich darüber allerdings keine Gedanken mehr, denn kaum hatte Jaqen sich hingelegt und die Decke hochgezogen war er auch schon eingeschlafen.<p>

_Arya_  
>Seit Monaten hatte sie sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt wie nach diesem Ritt, im Moment hätte sie ohnehin nicht schlafen können. Dem Kind hatte die Beschleunigung nicht unbedingt gefallen, aber mittlerweile hatte es sich wieder beruhigt und sie sass an einen Schneehaufen gelehnt, den sie sich zu Recht geklopft hatte.<p>

Da sie bis weit in die Nacht hinein geritten waren, dauerte es nicht sehr lange bis das erste Licht des Tages zu erkennen war. Trotzdem wollte sie Jaqen und die Tiere noch ein wenig ruhen lassen. Sie selbst stand jedoch schon auf und ging ein paar Schritte um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

Das Pferd hob seinen Kopf und stellte die Ohren auf, augenblicklich blieb Arya stehen. Die Tiere merkten es meistens als erste wenn sich etwas oder jemand näherte. Beruhigend kraulte sie die schwarze Stute hinter dem Ohr und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Von weitem war ein dunkler Punkt zu erkennen, dann noch einer und noch einer. Ein Reitertrupp, Arya konnte nicht genau sagen wie viel das es waren. Ihrer Schätzung nach aber mindestens 50 Mann.  
>Schnell zog sie die Schwarze Stute hinter den Schneehaufen an den sie sich noch vor kurzem gelehnt hatte, mit ihrem schwarzen Fell war sie auf dem weissen Schnee nur allzu leicht zu entdecken. Das graue Fell des Packesels fiel da schon um einiges weniger auf und das Tier verhielt sich ruhig.<p>

Erleichtert sah sie wie der Trupp weit an ihnen vorüber zog. Entweder man hatte sie im schwachen Licht der aufkommenden Morgendämmerung nicht erkannt, oder man hatte ihnen schlichtweg keine Beachtung geschenkt. Arya war beides recht, Hauptsache, sie wurden in Ruhe gelassen.  
>Dort wo der Reitertrupp hergekommen war gab es vielleicht noch mehr, und sie durften nicht darauf hoffen von jedem übersehen zu werden. Deswegen beschloss sie, Jaqen schon mal zu wecken.<br>Sie kniete sich neben ihn und rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter.  
>„Jaqen? Wir müssen weiter." Müde setzte er sich auf und sah sich um.<br>„Schon Morgen?" Er gähnte.  
>„Ja, leider." Sie sah zum langsam heller werdenden Himmel, er war nicht ganz so wolkenlos wie in den letzten beiden Tagen, doch mit etwas Glück würden sie die Sonne auch heute zu Gesicht bekommen.<p>

Als sie besprechen wollten welche Richtung sie heute einschlugen deutete Arya auf den Punkt an dem die Reiter aufgetaucht waren, es war sicherer diesen zu meiden und sie beschlossen ein wenig mehr nördlich zu reiten und sich am nächsten Tag dafür eher westlich zu halten.

In deutlich gemächlicherem Tempo als am vorigen Abend ritten sie weiter, der kalte Wind bremste sie und es hatte keinen Sinn mit aller Kraft dagegen anzureiten. Ausserdem waren sie schon seit über einem halben Jahr nicht mehr so lange auf einem Pferd gewesen und spürten den bisher zweitägigen Ritt schon in den Knochen.


	22. Bewegungen

_Arya_  
>Dieser Tag zog sich weitaus länger hin als die beiden vorherigen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie durch den Wind gebremst wurden. Oder an dem Wetter, das nun wieder um einiges Trüber war und alles grau erscheinen liess. Am ehesten lag es aber an ersterem, dem Wind, der sie deutlich bremste und doch mit einer solchen Heftigkeit wehte, dass Arya sich noch besser festhalten musste als am vorigen Abend.<br>Auch die Tiere waren schneller erschöpft und sie mussten am Mittag (zumindest ihrem Gefühl nach zu urteilen) einen Rast einlegen.

Wenn sie nicht noch langsamer wurden, würden sie den Schwarzwasser in Schätzungsweise drei Tagen erreichen. Denn der Mond war nun so dünn und die Wolkendecke so dick, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren während der Nacht zu reiten.  
>‚Wenn wir heute Abend kein Feuer machen, frieren meine Finger endgültig ab', dachte Arya während sie einen Schluck des Wassers trank, das mittlerweile mehr aus Eis als aus Wasser bestand. Und sogar dieses wurde knapp. Selbst wenn es nur eine kleine Flamme war würde sie reichen um den Schnee zu schmelzen, das hoffte Arya zumindest.<p>

Nach der kurzen Pause in der die Tiere nach Gras scharren und etwas kraft tanken konnten, schwangen sie sich wieder auf das Pferd. Sie war dabei zwar nicht ganz so geschickt wie vor der Schwangerschaft, aber nach Hilfe zu fragen liess ihr Stolz einfach nicht zu.  
>„Reiter!", rief Jaqen nur kurze Zeit nachdem sie ihre Reise wieder fortgesetzt hatten.<br>Wie sehr wünschte Arya sich, dass Jaqen sich täuschte, doch natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Warum auch hätten sie die einzigen sein sollen, die Richtung Schwarzwasser ritten? Immerhin herrschte Krieg, es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt unbehelligt vorangekommen waren. Allerdings ritt der Reittrupp nicht wie sie auf den Schwarzwasser zu, sondern vom Schwarzwasser weg.

Der Trupp war etwas grösser als der vom heutigen Morgen, doch es waren nur zwei von ihnen, die das Tempo verlangsamten und sie zu mustern schienen. Der eine von beiden ritt weiter, der andere kam auf sie zu. Hier auf dem offenen Land jemanden abzuhängen war mehr als schwer und ihr Pferd musste immerhin das Gewicht eines Mannes und einer Hochschwangere tragen. Des Weiteren hätten sie sich bei einer Flucht erst recht verdächtig gemacht.

Auf dem Schild das der Reiter bei sich hatte prangte ein mit flammen umgebenes Herz in dessen Mitte sich ein Hirschkopf befand. Arya vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Stannis Baratheons Wappen handelte.  
>„Wie lange seit Ihr schon unterwegs?" der Reiter hatte markante Gesichtszüge und eine gut sichtbare Narbe an der rechten Wange.<br>„Das ist jetzt der dritte Tag", antwortete Jaqen ruhig.  
>„Ist euch in der Zeit ein grösserer Reittrupp entgegen gekommen?" Arya verstand. Jeder wusste, dass Joffrey den Thron nicht mehr halten konnte. Nun stürzten sich alle wie die Geier darauf.<br>„Einmal", sagte sie, „heute bei Tagesanbruch. Welches Wappen sie trugen weiss ich nicht, dafür waren sie zu weit entfernt."  
>„Wie viele Männer?"<br>„Ich weiss es nicht, aber weniger als bei euch." Anscheinend war der Reiter mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden, denn ohne ihnen noch eine Sekunde länger Beachtung zu schenken folgte er dem Reittrupp im schnellen Galopp.

„Wenn wir Glück haben konzentrieren sich alle so sehr auf Königsmund, dass sie keinem Durchreisenden Beachtung schenken.", sagte Jaqen bevor sich auch ihr Pferd wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
>„Ich denke im Moment sind hier nicht die Reittrupps, sondern die Plünderer die Gefahr." Selbst wenn ein noch so armes Dorf von Truppen geplündert worden war, fanden sich immer noch ein paar wenige, meist sogar Einwohner, die auch noch den letzten Rest des Hab und Guts an sich rissen. Die wenigsten von ihnen achteten dabei auf Menschenleben.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Im Nachhinein hätten sie für den kalten Wind dankbar sein sollen, denn dieser hatte den Schnee davon abgehalten zu fallen und nun, wo der Wind nachgelassen hatte, fielen die dicken Flocken ohne Unterlass. Es war nicht stürmisch und der Schnee viel gerade vom Himmel. Dafür jedoch in geraumen Mengen und sie mussten wie damals bei ihrer ersten Flucht höllisch aufpassen, dass sie die Richtung nicht verloren.<p>

Trotzdem ritten sie weiter bis der Himmel von Schneeweiss zu aschgrau wechselte.  
>Nur mit der Mulde würden sie diese Nacht nicht unbeschadet überstehen, sie mussten entweder eine Unterkunft finden oder zumindest ihre Gesichter irgendwie von dem Schnee abschirmen. Ersteres erwies sich als schier unmöglich, weit und breit war kein Haus, keine alte Hütte oder sonst irgendetwas zu sehen das man als Unterkunft hätte nutzen können.<br>Die Dunkelheit kam nun immer schneller und zum weiterreiten war es zu gefährlich.  
>Erst jetzt entdeckte Jaqen einen weit entfernten Schatten der zu gross schien um ein Reiter zu sein.<br>Langsam ritt er darauf zu und erkannte die Umrisse einer Ruine. Dass es eine Ruine war, erkannte man daran, dass die vordere Hauswand und der grösste Teil des Daches völlig eingestürzt waren. Er vermutete, dass es einmal ein kleines Bauernhaus gewesen war. Wer sonst sollte so alleine umgeben von Land leben. Es war Jaqen auch relativ gleichgültig wer oder was hier vorher gehaust hatte, Hauptsache, sie waren ein bisschen vom Schneefall abgeschirmt.

Nur ein kleiner Teil der verbliebenen drei Wände war noch überdacht, den Russflecken nach zu urteilen hatte hier ein Feuer gewütet. Von der ehemaligen Einrichtung des einstöckigen Haues waren nur noch Asche und einzelne verkohlte Überreste zu sehen.  
>In der hintersten, am meisten geschütztesten Stelle breiteten sie eine der Decken auf dem Boden aus. Heute war er wieder mit der Wache an der Reihe, auch wenn die Vorstellung ebenfalls ein wenig zu schlafen sehr verlockend war. Sie hatten ja kein Feuer entzündet und man müsste in der Dunkelheit schon fünf Meter vor dem Haus stehen um es überhaupt zu erkennen. Trotzdem hätte er wohl keine Ruhe gefunden und in den frühen Morgenstunden konnte er ja immer noch ein kleines Feuer entzünden um ein wenig Schnee zu schmelzen.<p>

Die Nacht war nun völlig hereingebrochen und es war mindestens ebenso dunkel wie damals, als er die Auseinandersetzung mit den Rebellen gehabt hatte.  
>Das Dach schützte nur vor dem gröbsten Schneefall, jedes Mal wenn sich der Wind ein wenig drehte bekamen auch sie einige Flocken davon ab. Wenn sie Glück hatten liess das Schneegestöber gegen Morgen wieder etwas nach.<br>Seine Feststellung von vorhin erwies sich als falsch, er konnte sehr wohl schlafen. Um genau zu sein erwischte er sich dabei wie er beinahe eingenickt wäre. Einen solch geschützten Ort um zu schlafen würden sie so schnell wohl nicht mehr finden, und wenn sich doch jemand näherte, würden sich das Pferd oder der Esel bestimmt bemerkbar machen.

Ohne Decke einzuschlafen wäre jedoch verheerend gewesen und diese lagen alle bei Arya. Natürlich wollte er ihr auch keine „entreissen".  
>Da er davon ausging das sie tief und fest schlief hob er die Decken an und legte sich kurzerhand neben sie. Hätte man ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er das jemals tun würde hätte Jaqen diese Person für verrückt erklärt. Doch in diesem Fall kam es auch nicht mehr drauf an, und so lange keiner von beiden fror hatte es sich ja gelohnt.<p>

_Arya_  
><em>Joffrey befand sich in einem Zelt. Ihm schien wohlig warm zu sein. Doch das liess sich schnell ändern… Sie mobilisierte all ihre Kräfte und brachte Joffrey dazu aufzustehen und auf den Zelteingang zu zugehen.<em>  
><em>„Wo willst du hin?" Arya war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich auch Cersei in dem Zelt befand.<em>  
><em>„An die Frische Luft." Es war das erste Mal das sie in einem fremden Körper sprach, wenn man von Nymerias Heulen und dem Bellen des Hundes absah. Die Worte kamen stockend über ihre Lippen und passten zu ihrer Bedeutung.<em>

_Am liebsten wäre sie die ganze Nacht so draussen stehen geblieben und hätte sich, besser gesagt Joffrey, damit eine Lungenentzündung geholt. Leider spielte seine Mutter wiedermal Wachhund und kam schon nach zehn Minuten nach draussen um zu sehen was mit ihrem ach so tollem Söhnchen los war._  
><em>Diese zehn Minuten reichten allerdings längstens um seinen bis vorhin recht ruhigen Gemütszustand wieder etwas aufzumischen.<em>  
><em>‚Aber aber Joffrey, ist es ohne Jacke nicht ein bisschen kalt hier draussen? ', dachte sie und hoffte, dass er ihrer Gedanken hörte. Natürlich versuchte er schon seit geraumer Zeit ins Zelt zurück zu kehren, doch Arya tat alles um dies zu verhindern.<em>  
><em>„Verschwinde!", schrie Joffrey. Und zwar genau in dem Moment, in dem Cersei aus dem Zelt trat.<em>  
><em>„Wie bitte?!" Arya hätte nur zu gerne dabei zugehört wie es weiter ging, doch länger konnte sie sich nicht in Joffreys Körper halten.<em>

Gleich nachdem sie seinen Körper verlassen hatte wurde ihr wärmer. Sogar wärmer, als in den letzten paar Tagen wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Kurz lauschte sie Jaqens regelmässigem Atem neben sich, war aber so ausgelaugt das sie ohne weiteres gleich wieder einschlief.

Arya wurde weder durch das Morgenlicht, noch durch irgendein Geräusch geweckt. Der Grund ihres Aufwachens war dieses kleine Wesen in ihr, dass es sich anscheinend zum Vorsatz gemacht hatte sie schon vor der Geburt regelmässig aus dem Schlaf zu reissen. ‚War ich damals auch so schlimm? ', fragte sie sich und seufzte. Erst jetzt sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass auch Jaqen wach war.  
>„Du hast wohl nicht besonders ruhig geschlafen" meinte er mit einem skeptischen Blick zu ihr.<br>„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ich möchte dich mal sehen wenn du mit Fusstritten geweckt wirst." Sie schob den Mantel, den sie während dem schlafen offen trug, zurück und legte seine Hand auf die Wölbung. So fest wie der oder die kleine zutrat dürfte er es auch durch den dicken Stoff des Wollhemdes spüren können.

_Jaqen_  
>Erstaunt über diese Geste hätte er die Hand beinahe zurückgezogen, doch dann spürte er die kleine Bewegung unter seinen Fingern und seiner Handfläche.<br>Zum ersten Mal schien er richtig zu realisieren, was da eigentlich in ihr heranwuchs.  
>„Tut es das oft?", fragte er erstaunt. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch nie etwas davon anmerken lassen.<br>„Oft genug." Sie setzte sich auf und er zog die Hand weg, immer noch verblüfft von der Kraft eines so kleinen Wesens.

Tatsächlich hatte der Schneefall gegen Morgen aufgehört und die Wolken waren an manchen Stellen so dünn, dass man erkennen konnte wo sich die Sonne ungefähr befand. Sie hätten augenblicklich weiter reiten können, doch so eine gute Chance ein Feuer zu machen würden sie so schnell nicht wieder bekommen und Jaqen machte sich daran ein paar halbwegs verschont gebliebene Holzstücke einzusammeln, während Arya in ihrem spärlichem Gepäck nach etwas anzündbarem suchte. Nur mit dem Feuerstein würden sie bei dem gefrorenen Holz wohl nicht weit kommen.


	23. Vorsicht

Hey Leute,  
>Ich habe nun damit begonnen eine AU FF zu Arya und Jaqen zu schreiben. Allerdings weiss ich nicht, wie das bei euch Lesern so ankommen würde. Soll ich sie hier auch posten?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Arya<em>  
>Von nun an wurde das Wetter wieder etwas besser und sie erreichten den Schwarzwasser tatsächlich bereits zwei Tage<br>später, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie die letzte Fähre, die den Fluss noch am heutigen Abend überquerte. Grosse Eisbrocken trieben über das angeschwollene Flussbeet und machten die Überfahrt mehr als gefährlich. Doch selbst für diese Verhältnisse war der Preis gerade zu lächerlich hoch.  
>Aber auch wenn Arya bis dahin noch keinen Winter erlebt hatte, so wusste sie doch einige Dinge, die man keinesfalls tun durfte. Und einen halbwegs gefrorenen Fluss, und sah er auch noch so trittsicher aus, zu überqueren gehörte dazu. Selbst wenn das Eis nicht einbrach und sich „nur" eines der Tiere verletzte würde das einen grossen Rückschlag bedeutet. Mit dem Esel würden sie ihr Gepäck - und mit dem Pferd ihr Fortbewegungsmittel verlieren.<br>Da war es doch besser etwas mehr Gold zu investieren und dafür unbeschadet auf der anderen Seite anzukommen.

Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen festen Boden unter den Füssen zu spüren wie nach dieser Überfahrt. Noch einmal investierten sie einiges an Gold, denn nach dieser Tortur hatte keiner von ihnen Interesse daran einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu suchen und sie kehrten in der nahe gelegenen Schenke ein.  
>Auch hier war der Preis sehr hoch, aber besser als in der klirrenden Kälte war es allemal. In dem Zimmer gab es zwei kleine Betten, was es sonst noch alles gab sah sie erst am nächsten Morgen. Denn sie zog sich gerade mal den Mantel und die Stiefel aus bevor sie sich unter die Decke verkroch und augenblicklich einschlief.<p>

Bereits im Morgengrauen standen sie wieder auf, bestellten aber noch ein Frühstück bevor sie gingen. Der gebratene Speck und das frische Brot war die erste warme Mahlzeit seit über einer Woche. Der kleine Goldvorrat den sie gehabt hatten war durch die Überfahrt und die Übernachtung schon beträchtlich geschmolzen, doch immerhin hatten sie den Schwarzwasser sicher überquert und waren so weit ausgeruht, dass ihre Reise ungehindert weiter gehen konnte.

_Cersei_  
>Schon fast hatte sie geglaubt, dass es Joffrey etwas besser ging. Seitdem sie Königsmund verlassen hatten, schien er zwar mürrisch wie immer, doch zumindest war er nicht mehr in sich gekehrt gewesen und hatte wie gewöhnlich irgendwelche Befehle gebrüllt.<br>Seit dem Abend vor zwei Tagen benahm er sich jedoch wieder völlig anders. Bei dem Gespräch das sie geführt hatten, hatte er sich noch normal verhalten. Doch Plötzlich war er aufgesprungen und aus dem Zelt gestürmt.  
>Da sie nicht ständig hinter ihm herrennen wollte hatte sie gewartet, zehn Minuten lang. Als sie nach dieser Zeitspanne trotzdem nach dem rechten sehen wollte, stand er einfach vor dem Zelteingang und schrie sie dann auch noch an. Kurz darauf hatte er sich dann entschuldigt, was sogar noch untypischer für ihn war. Mittlerweile hatte sich seine Laune wieder stabilisiert, doch wer wusste schon wie lange das andauern würde? Sie hoffte darauf, dass ihr Vater ihm den Kopf wieder etwas geraderücken konnte. Denn Cersei hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Sohn schon längst verloren, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal eingestand.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Zum Glück hatten sie sich in der Schenke etwas ausruhen können, denn die Tage die auf sie zukamen waren alles andere als einfach. Auf dieser Seite des Schwarzwassers gab es eindeutig mehr Leute, von denen der grösste Teil wahrscheinlich aus Königsmund hatte fliehen wollen. Und wo es viele Leute gab, gab es auch viele Räuber.<br>Schon zwei Mal hatten sie sich gegen solche wehren müssen. Beim ersten Mal hatten sich zwei von ihnen versucht an ihr Lager heranzuschleichen. Es waren zwei junge Männer gewesen, wenn man sie überhaupt schon so nennen konnte. Besonders erfahren schienen sie allerdings nicht gewesen zu sein, hätte Jaqen sie nicht schon von weitem gesehen, so hätte er sie zumindest gehört. Sogar Arya war davon aufgewacht, hatte aber gar nicht erst aufzustehen gebraucht. Kaum hatte Jaqen sein Schwert überhaupt berührt, hatten sich die beiden schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

Die zweiten waren da schon um einiges geschickter vorgegangen. Sie hatten weisse Mäntel, weisse Hosen und sogar weisse Stiefel getragen. Während einer Wolkenverhangenen Nacht, kurz nach Neumond, hatten sie sich dann Stück für Stück dem Lager genähert. Besser gesagt: Sie hatten sich auf den Boden gelegt und waren Stück für Stück an ihr Langer herangerobbt.  
>Die Tiere hatten die beiden als erstes bemerkt. Da Arya nichts entdecken konnte, ging sie zu den Tieren und sah gerade wie einer der beiden versuchte die Satteltasche des Pferdes aufzuschlitzen. Erst in diesem Moment war Jaqen aufgewacht. Nicht etwa, weil Arya ihn geweckt hätte, denn das Pferd hatte die Angelegenheit ganz von alleine geregelt.<p>

Arya hatte nicht genau sehen können was der Auslöser gewesen war, doch mit einem Mal hatte das Pferd gescheut und sich aufgebäumt. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Angreifer das Gleichgewicht verloren und war auf den Händen gelandet, sein Pech. Denn das Pferd liess die vorderen Hufen mit voller Wucht wieder nach unten sausen, direkt auf den Nacken des Diebes. Dessen Komplize hatte sich natürlich längst aus dem Staub gemacht.  
>Das Pferd hatte seine Arbeit gründlich gemacht, ein glatter Genickbruch. Das Entsorgen der Leiche lag nun wohl oder übel an ihnen.<p>

_Arya_  
>Da sie keine Schaufel hatten und der Boden wohl selbst hier zu gefroren gewesen wäre um ein Loch graben zu können, begruben sie die Leiche unter einem Schneehaufen. Selbst wenn sie jemand dabei beobachtet hätte, Tote gehörten hier schon fast zur Tagesordnung und sein Komplize würde es wohl nicht wagen Hilfe zu holen.<p>

Mittlerweile waren sie nicht mehr ganz so nahe am Schwarzwasser und überlegten wieder einmal wo sie sich genau vorübergehend niederlassen sollten. Das Gebiet hier war vom Krieg mehr gezeichnet als sie geahnt hatten und bei dem ersten kleinen Dorf an dem sie vorbei gekommen waren, hatte man sie misstrauisch beäugt.  
>Arya kam eine Idee, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie Jaqen dafür begeistern konnte.<br>„In der Nähe von Rosengarten gibt es viele Dörfer, kleinere, und grössere. Und", fügte sie hinzu als Jaqen bereits wiedersprechen wollte", die Tyrells sind für ihre Gerechtigkeit bekannt, in der nähe von Rosengarten wird sich wohl weniger Gesindel herumtreiben als hier in der Gegend. Ausserdem", Jaqen hatte wieder protestieren wollen, „müssen wir ja nicht gleich bis nach Rosengarten reisen, denn schlimmer als hier in der Weite kann es ja nicht werden.""  
>„Kann ich jetzt auch mal was sagen?", fragte Jaqen mürrisch. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr Recht geben musste.<br>„Tust du doch schon." Da er beim Reiten nach vorne schauen musste blieb ihr ein vorwurfsvoller Blick erspart.  
>„Es herrscht Krieg, es ist gefährlich, egal wo man hingeht. Im Übrigen habe ich kein Interesse daran mich in der Nähe von Rosengarten aufzuhalten, auch Maes Tyrell hat nicht nur Freunde. Der Krieg dauert nun schon länger als der Winter und es ist nicht gesagt, dass Rosengarten die ganze Zeit über verschont bleibt." Jaqen überlegte einen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Wir können schauen ob wir nicht doch eher hier in der Weite einen Ort finden wo wir für die nächsten paar Wochen bleiben können. Sollten wir gar nichts finden, können wir uns ja immer noch in der Nähe von Rosengarten umschauen." Jaqen mit seinen elenden Kompromissen…. Doch sie stimmte zu, etwas anders blieb ihnen wohl nicht übrig.<p>

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages erreichten sie wieder ein Dorf, es war doch grösser als das letzte und auch um einiges weitläufiger. Die Häuser lagen hier nicht sehr nahe beieinander.  
>In einem Wirtshaus erkundigten sie sich nach einem Ort, an dem sie vorübergehend unterkommen konnten und ob es irgendwelche Arbeit gab.<br>Was das Wohnen betraf bejahte man, überall gab es Zimmer in die man einziehen konnte. Doch der Preis für diese war anscheinend ziemlich hoch und die Qualität nicht mal halb so gut wie der Preis.  
>Auch Arbeit war zu finden. Das Dorf weitete sich aus und es mussten immer wieder neue Gebäude errichtet werden. Hierbei wurden die Arbeiter allerdings nie länger als ein oder zwei Monate am Stück beschäftigt da es eine sehr anstrengende Arbeit war und es immer wieder neue Leute gab die dazu kamen, so hatten sie immer (mehr oder weniger) ausgeruhte Arbeitskräfte. Jaqen und Arya war das gerade recht, sie hatten ohnehin nicht vor allzu lange am selben Ort zu bleiben.<br>Einige dieser Zimmer konnte man auch gleich hier im Wirtshaus mieten, natürlich für einen extra hohen Preis… Aber zumindest war der Wirt so entgegenkommend und gab sich erstmal mit dem kleinen Restchen des Geldes zufrieden, da Jaqen versprach sich noch am heutigen Tag auf Arbeitssuche zu begeben.  
>Der Wirt schien zwar ein gesprächiger, aber kein sehr nachgiebiger Mensch zu sein. Sein Entgegenkommen hatten sie wahrscheinlich ihrer Schwangerschaft zu verdanken.<p>

Als sie ihr Zimmer dann betraten, fiel ihnen etwas ein, das sie vergessen hatten zu erwähnen. Denn es gab nur ein Doppelbett, und besonders gross war das auch nicht.

„Ich vermute mal zum Zimmer tauschen ist es jetzt zu spät?" Das war eine ironische Frage, denn der Wirt hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die meisten Zimmer nur für eine Person gedacht waren.  
>„Ja, aber wenn man eine genügend weiche Decke auf den Boden legt…" belustigt sah sie ihn an „Vor einer Woche hat dich das aber auch nicht gestört." Ihr war klar, dass die Situation damals eine andere gewesen war und es ums reine Überleben gegangen war, aber wenn man daran dachte was in den schwarzen Zellen vorgefallen war, war das <em>nebeneinander <em>schlafen das kleinere Problem.  
>Jaqen überhörte ihre Antwort einfach.<br>„Ich schaue mich jetzt erst mal nach Arbeit um, und du bleibst bitte erst mal hier."  
>„In Ordnung." Körperlich würde sie vielleicht hier bleiben, doch ihr Geist würde eine kleine Reise in Joffreys Körper unternehmen. Sie wollte sehen, wie nahe sie ihrem Ziel bereits kommen konnte.<p>

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, befanden sich wieder alle auf den Pferden und preschten Richtung Casterlystein.  
>Natürlich konnte sie in Joffreys Körper in diesem Moment nicht ganz so handeln wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte, denn es war wichtig, nicht allzu auffällig zu sein. Natürlich hatte es Arya grosse Freude bereitet als er Cersei angeschrien hatte, doch ihn während er beobachtet wurde versuchen zu lassen sich die Kehle durchzuschneiden wäre dann doch ein bisschen gefährlich gewesen. Denn sie bezweifelte, dass sie schon gut genug war um es schnell anzugehen und wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde zu langsam war, würde man ihn zweifellos aufhalten. Trotzdem versuchte sie in seinem Körper möglichst unauffällig ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel zu ziehen. Dabei zitterten seine Hände jedoch so heftig, dass sie es sicherheitshalber gleich wieder zurücksteckte. Dafür würde sie wohl noch einige Übung brauchen…<p>

Die Wochen vergingen und wie erwartet hatte Jaqen keine grossen Probleme damit gehabt eine Arbeit zu finden. Bei Arya sah es in dem Fall schon schlechter aus, die einzige Aufgabe, bei der sie hätte Geld verdienen können wäre das Nähen von Vorhängen gewesen. Doch sie hatte schon widersprochen bevor Jaqen überhaupt hatte zu ende reden können.  
>„Ich bin beim Nähen noch schlechter, als Joffrey beim regieren." Und das war kein übertriebener Vergleich, wenn sie an ihre Nähstunden in Winterfell dachte… Diese Erinnerung schien schon hunderte Jahre zurück zu liegen, dabei waren es gerade mal sieben oder acht.<p>

Das hiess aber noch lange nicht, dass sie nur untätig im Zimmer herumsass. So oft es ihre Kräfte zuliessen drang sie in Joffreys Geist ein und versuchte ihre feinmotorischen Fähigkeiten in seinem Körper zu verbessern. Das gelang ihr auch Stück für Stück. Doch zur Tat schreiten wollte sie erst, wenn sie sich auch völlig sicher war, dass es klappen würde.  
>Ausserdem wurde das Dorf ja nicht belagert und wenn sie es wiedermal nicht schaffte in Joffreys Geist einzudringen, sah sie sich auf dem hiesigen Markt um und unterhielt sich sogar hin und wieder mit einer der vielen Frauen, die dort arbeiteten oder einkauften. Ihre liebste Gesprächspartnerin war hierbei eine etwa vierzig jährige Gemüsehändlerin. Wie schon in ihrer Kindheit konnte sie mit den gleichaltrigen Mädchen nicht viel anfangen, auch diese schwärmten immer wieder von der grossen liebe, Ritter und Prinzen. Ausserdem hatten es sich einige Mädchen zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie über die Schwangerschaft auszuquetschen.<br>„Es muss doch toll sein", hatte eine von ihnen, etwa in Aryas Alter geschwärmt. _Ganz toll_, dachte sie, _du kotzt, wirst von winzigen Fusstritten malträtiert und weisst jetzt schon das du nach der Schwangerschaft für mehrere Monate keinen Schlaf bekommen wirst._

Natürlich sagte sie nichts davon und versuchte ohnehin Gespräche die in eine solche Richtung gingen zu vermeiden.  
>An einem Morgen, etwa einen Monat nachdem sie angekommen waren, reichte die Gemüsehändlerin ihr ein Päckchen. Darin befand sich ein dunkelblauer Strampler.<br>„Da du ja wohl selbst keinen Nähen wirst und ich zu viel Zeit hatte…" Sie grinste und auf Aryas Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Die Gemüsehändlerin war die einzige hier die (neben Jaqen) wusste wie schrecklich sie nähte. Sie waren einmal zufällig auf das Thema gekommen, doch Arya hätte nicht Gedacht, dass sie sich das merkte.

Noch am selben Abend legte sie das kleine Kleidungsstück zu ihren Wertsachen.

Was die Angelegenheit mit dem Schlafen betraf, so hatte Jaqen tatsächlich am Anfang versucht auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Da er aber schon den ganzen Tag sehr hart arbeiten musste und sein Rücken am Boden auch nicht unbedingt mehr geschont wurde, hatte es knapp drei Wochen gedauert bis er sich dazu entschieden hatte neben sie ins Bett zu liegen. Dabei achteten sie jedoch darauf nicht zu nahe zusammen zu rücken (was vielleicht während dem einschlafen funktionierte, doch derjenige von ihnen der am Morgen als erster erwachte stellte jedes mal fest, das sie nahe zusammengerückt waren). Einmal hatte Jaqen im Schlaf sogar einen Arm um sie gelegt und Arya war einfach liegen geblieben weil sie sich nicht aus diesem Griff hätte befreien können ohne ihn zu wecken.

_Jaqen_  
>Die Arbeit war anstrengend, sehr sogar. Frühmorgens ging es los, Holzstücke wurden gesägt, Steine aufeinandergestapelt und nicht selten kam es zu kleineren oder manchmal auch schwereren Unfällen. Bisher war er zumindest verschont geblieben.<br>Erst am Mittag gab es dann eine Pause in der meistens über den Krieg- denn dieser war ja immer noch in vollem Gange- geredet wurde.  
>Momentan sah es ganz danach aus, als würde Stannis Baratheon den eisernen Thron erobern. Als er einmal danach gefragt hatte ob man wisse wo Joffrey sei, verneinte man. Es wurde vermutet, dass er irgendwohin geflohen war, vielleicht in eine der freien Städte. Doch Jaqen wusste es besser. Er hatte Arya einmal danach gefragt, anscheinend hatte er, kaum waren sie in Casterlystein angekommen, Pläne für eine Wiedereinnahme zu schmieden begonnen. Denn er war trotz allem immer noch der rechtmässige König. Und auch wenn mittlerweile weit herum bekannt war, dass Joffrey und seine Geschwister das Ergebnis vom Inzest zwischen Cersei und Jamie waren, so hatte man dies doch nie einwandfrei beweisen können.<p>

Nach fast zwei Monaten an dieser Arbeitsstelle wunderte sich Jaqen nicht darüber, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn – und auch noch einige andere – rausschmiss. Die Bezahlung war nicht gerade berauschend gewesen, doch um ihr Zimmer zu bezahlen hatte es gereicht und er hatte wieder einen kleinen Vorrat für Notfälle anlegen können.  
>Sollte er noch einmal hier in der Nähe Arbeit bekommen, könnten sie vielleicht so lange bleiben, bis Arya das Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Immerhin war sie nun schon zu beginn des achten Monats Schwanger.<p>

Leider war das mit der Arbeit in diesem Dorf nun beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, erst vor kurzem waren wieder einige Flüchtlinge eingetroffen und da er schon zwei Monate so hart gearbeitet hatte, konnte er was die Geschwindigkeit betraf nicht mehr mit ihnen mithalten.  
>Arya klang was den Auftrag betraf sehr zuversichtlich, also hätten sie theoretisch wieder Richtung Krabbenbucht reiten können. Doch wer wusste schon, wie lange sie für diese Reise benötigen würden? Jaqen hatte wirklich kein Interesse daran, dass das Kind auf die Welt kam, während sie unterwegs waren.<p>

Deswegen erkundigte er sich ob es irgendeinen Ort hier in der Nähe gab, in dem Man für wenig Geld unterkommen- oder vielleicht auch wieder vorübergehend eine Arbeit finden konnte. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, die meisten Dörfer waren sehr klein und Fremden gegenüber nicht wirklich aufgeschlossen. Und da Jaqen es immer noch vermeiden wollte in die Nähe von Rosengarten zu reisen, war der einzige andere grössere Ort Harranhall. Noch schlimmer. In dem Punkt waren die beiden sich einig. Der zweite Punkt in dem sie sich einig waren war der, möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden zu können. Arya glaubte den Auftrag im Verlauf der nächsten paar Wochen erledigen zu können und wenn sie nicht allzu lange Strecken am Stück ritten sollte eine Reise doch möglich sein. Bis in zwei Monaten würden sie sicherlich vorübergehend irgendwo unterkommen können, allerdings mussten sie den Schwarzwasser wohl ein weiteres Mal überqueren.

Sowohl die schwarze Stute als auch der Esel waren ausgeruht und bereit für eine weitere Reise. Bereits bei Tagesanbruch des nächsten Tages ritten sie los.  
>Sie wollten den Schwarzwasser ein bisschen weiter Nordwärts überqueren, möglichst weit weg von Königsmund.<br>Bereits am Mittag machten sie den ersten Rast. Zum einen, weil Arya keine zu langen Reitstrecken am Stück mehr vertrug, zum anderen, weil die Wetterverhältnisse schlecht waren. Denn es gab fast nicht schlimmeres als Regen auf Schnee. In den letzten Tagen war es vorübergehend wieder etwas wärmer geworden und momentan mischten sich nur wenige Schneeflocken in den Regen. Das war in mehrerlei Hinsicht schlecht. So lange es „nur" geschneit hatte, war es in der Nacht zumindest halbwegs trocken gewesen. Durch den Regen und den angetauten Schnee mussten sie beim Aufbau ihres Nachtlagers noch mehr Vorkehrungen treffen. Ausserdem mussten sie nun darauf hoffen, dass die Temperatur in der Nacht nicht wieder unter den Gefrierpunkt sank, sonst würden der Schnee und der Boden darunter gefrieren. Zum reiten war das sehr gefährlich.

Der Regen nahm ab und als sie gegen Abend einen Lagerplatz suchten hatte er ganz aufgehört. Der Schnee war jedoch sehr feucht und es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie auch mit den Decken nicht trocken bleiben würden.  
>Arya bestand darauf die erste Wache zu übernehmen und er versuchte trotz der kalten Nässe etwas Schlaf zu finden.<br>Sie hätten ein Zelt (auch wenn es kein besonders gutes war) dabei, wollten es aber möglichst nicht gebrauchen bis es die Wetterverhältnisse gar nicht mehr anders zuliessen. Andernfalls war es beinahe unmöglich die Zeltplane wieder trocken zu kriegen und der Stoff würde durch den Schnee und das Eis schwer werden oder sogar gefrieren.  
>Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte wunderte er sich zu Anfang ein bisschen, es schien so, als hätte Arya ihm eine der Decken über den Kopf gezogen (es erschien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er es selbst getan hatte). Als er diese dann weg zog verstand er auch warum.<br>Die Kälte schlug ihm wie eine Faust ins Gesicht, der Atem bildete weisse Wölkchen vor seinem Mund und die oberste Decke war mit Reif bedeckt. Wie befürchtet war die Temperatur in der Nacht deutlich gesunken, sogar die Tiere zitterten. Von Arya einmal ganz zu schweigen, wer wusste schon wie lange sie hier auf und ab ging und sich dabei die Arme rieb.  
>„Je eher wir hier weg kommen, desto besser.", sagte sie mit einem feindseligen Blick zum Himmel, es war wiedermal bedeckt, schon fast dämmrig.<p>

Auch wenn Jaqen ebenso schnell wegkommen wollte wie sie, so durften die beiden doch nichts überstürzen. Die Tiere waren ebenso wenig aufgewärmt wie sie und der gefrorene Boden war gefährlich.  
>Langsam liess es das Pferd losgehen und beschleunigte das Tempo erst nach einer geraumen Zeit. Aber auch hier achtete er darauf, dass sie nicht zu schnell waren.<br>Mit zwei Pausen und in gemässigtem Tempo ritten sie bis am frühen Nachmittag, doch da passierte es: Ohne es gemerkt zu haben waren sie an einer Stelle gelandet, an der sich unter dem Schnee pures Eis befand. Das Pferd geriet ins Schlittern und Jaqen wusste instinktiv, dass es stolpern würde. Und dann würden sie von mehreren hundert Kilogramm zu Boden gedrückt werden.

Ohne zu zögern fasste er nach hinten und riss Arya mit sich vom Pferd, keine Sekunde zu früh. Mit einem erschrockenen Wiehern viel das Pferd zu Boden und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Das Tier war jedoch im Moment seine kleinste Sorge.  
>„Arya?" So schnell wie es seine schmerzenden Glieder erlaubten drehte er sich um und sah zu der reglosen Gestalt neben sich am Boden, sie keuchte und hielt ihre Hände auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches gepresst.<br>„Oh verdammt", murmelte sie.  
>„Was ist?" eine dumme Frage eigentlich, immerhin waren sie gerade von einem Pferd gesprungen.<br>Doch er erhielt keine Antwort, ihre Augen begannen sich zu schliessen und ihre Hände vielen schlaff zu Boden.

* * *

><p>Böööööser Cliff *muhahaha*<p> 


	24. Eine einfache Geburt? Von wegen

_Jaqen_  
>Panisch fasste er nach ihrem Puls, er war schwach und viel zu schnell, aber er war da.<br>Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht einfach so hier liegen bleiben konnte, doch wo sollten sie hin? Das Dorf lag schon mehr als eine Tagesreise zurück, ausserdem konnte er sie in diesem Zustand ohnehin nicht weit bewegen. Ganz besonders ohne Pferd. Neben dem Wiehern des Pferdes war auch noch etwas anderes zu hören und er erkannte, dass der Esel das Schicksal des Pferdes teilte, das Gewicht des gut festgeschnürten Zeltes und der Decken hatte es zu Boden gezerrt. ‚Zumindest DAS haben wir noch', dachte er.  
>Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig als Arya für einen kurzen Moment alleine zu lassen.<p>

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging er zu dem Esel, das Tier hatte einen offenen Bruch am Vorderlauf und Jaqen bohrte ihm die Klinge seines Schwertes ins Herz bevor er die drei Decken an sich nahm und zu Arya zurückging. Sie schien in der kurzen Zeit noch blasser geworden zu sein und er wickelte sie schnell in die ersten beiden Decken ein. Die dritte legte er darüber. Auf seine erneuten Versuche sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen reagierte sie immer noch nicht.

Wieder ging er zurück zu dem toten Esel und nahm nun auch das Zelt mit sich. Da sie sich an einer gänzlich ungeschützten Stelle befanden, kam es eigentlich nicht darauf an wo er es aufbaute. Das einzige worauf er achten musste war, dass es ein noch nicht gänzlich durchgefrorener Teil des Bodens war, in dem man die Heringe ohne Probleme befestigen konnte.

Bis er so einen Gefunden hatte dauerte es eine ganze Weile und bevor er damit begann die Heringe in den Boden zu schlagen, ging er zurück zu Arya und hob sie hoch.  
>Natürlich war sie längst mehr so leicht wie damals zu Beginn der Schwangerschaft, doch die Holzstämme die sie zum Aufbau der Häuser hatten schleppen müssen waren um einiges schwerer gewesen.<br>Neben dem Ort an dem er das Zelt aufbauen wollte legte er sie hin und beeilte sich damit die Heringe und die Zeltstäbe einzuschlagen. Das Tuch befestigte er so gut es ging bevor er Arya ins Zelt brachte.

Da der Esel am Zelt und an den Decken genug schwer zu tagen gehabt hatte, hatten sie den grössten Teil ihrer Nahrungsvorräte in der Satteltasche des Pferdes verstaut.  
>Die schwarze Stute war mittlerweile von alleine verendet und Jaqen nahm neben der Satteltasche auch die beiden Felle mit, die sie der Wärme halber auf den Sattel gelegt hatten.<br>Nun hatte er alles Wichtige im Zelt verstaut und würde keinen Moment mehr von Aryas Seite weichen. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Wange.

_Arya_  
>Alles war so schnell gegangen… und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Jaqen sie mit sich von dem fallenden Pferd gerissen. Dabei war sie auf der Seite gelandet, und das nicht gerade sanft.<br>Sie hatte noch Jaqens Gesicht über ihrem gesehen und versucht gegen die aufkommende Dunkelheit anzukämpfen. Erfolglos.  
>Ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihrem ungeborenen Kind und sie betete zum vielgesichtigen Gott, dass er es am Leben lassen möge.<p>

Als sie ihre Augen war das Licht dämmrig. Nicht durch die Tageszeit, sondern durch die beige Zeltplane um sie herum.  
>Sie hatte Schmerzen, doch es war ein süsser Schmerz, denn ihr Kind trat wiedermal mit Leibeskräften nach ihr. Es lebte. Da war aber noch etwas anderes… Ein Schmerz, dessen Beschreibung sie bestens kannte. Wie viele hochschwangere Patientinnen waren mit genau diesem ziehen bei Yara angekommen.<br>Wie damals als sie das Kind beinahe verloren hatte versuchte sie ruhig zu atmen, diesmal schaffte sie es auch. Vielleicht kam der Schmerz ja auch nur von dem Sturz, mittlerweile hatte er ja wieder nachgelassen. Was leider sehr typisch für Wehen war.  
>„Na endlich", sie blickte ihn Jaqens besorgte Augen und wusste, das diese nicht nur ihr galt.<br>„Dem Kind geht es gut, aber ich fürchte das hier könnte eine längere Nacht werden." Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, gab es aber nach diesem einen missglückten Versuch auf.  
>„Wegen den Schmerzen?"<br>„Wegen den Wehen."

Sie hätte es ja gerne noch ein wenig für sich behalten um zu sehen ob die Wehen vielleicht wieder aufhörten, aber darauf verlassen konnte sie sich nicht.  
>Jaqens Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt zu überrascht, zu leicht panisch und wieder zurück.<br>„Bist du sicher?"  
>„Ja, ich bin…" eine neue Wehe erfasste Arya und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Atmung. „Ja, ich bin sicher."<br>Heillos überfordert sah er sie an, sie konnte seinen Gedankengang nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Er hatte einen grossen Teil seines bisherigen Lebens damit zugebracht leben zu nehmen und nicht, einem Leben auf die Welt zu verhelfen. Sie selbst hatte sich ja auch ziemlich lange davor gesträubt, Yara dabei zu helfen.  
>„Es bleibt abzuwarten in welchem Abstand die Wehen kommen und wann die Fruchtblase platzt." Sie begann damit sich aus ihren Decken zu schälen. „Ich muss ja nicht gleich alle Decken einsauen", erklärte sie als Jaqen Anstalten machte zu protestieren. Man konnte nicht vorausberechnen wann die Fruchtblase platzen würde und es reichte wenn sie eine Decke dabei verloren.<br>„Kann ich irgendwie… helfen?" Sie lächelte, „noch nicht." Nur noch in eine Decke gehüllt starrte sie zu der Zeltplane.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was es wird?" Das fragte sie sich nun schon seit Wochen. Natürlich war das wichtigste, dass das Kind gesund war, neugierig war sie aber trotzdem.  
>„Ich weiss es nicht. Da du aber gesagt hast, dass es jetzt schon recht wild ist und meistens das Gegenteil tut von dem was du gerne möchtest, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es ein Mädchen ist das ganz nach ihrer Mutter kommt." Sie lachte über den Kommentar und fuhr sich über den Bauch. Ihr wäre beides recht, auch wenn sie in ihrem Leben bis jetzt mehr mit Männern und Jungen zu tun gehabt hatte als mit Mädchen.<br>Wie sie befürchtet hatte liessen die Wehen nicht nach und kamen immer in regelmässigeren Abständen. Doch damit sie das Kind zur Welt bringen konnte, musste erstmal die Fruchtblase platzten, und wenn sie das nicht von selbst tat musste sie eben nachhelfen.  
>Jaqen verliess das Zelt nur einmal, um Wasser zu schmelzen. Diese Zeit nutze sie, denn die Fruchtblase schien einfach nicht platzen zu wollen.<br>Mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen drehte sie sich zur Seite, kniete sich hin und versuchte sich in dem kleinen Zelt möglichst ruckhaft aufzurichten um die Fruchtblase zum platzen zu bringen, mit Erfolg.  
>Sofort fiel sie wieder auf die Knie und legte sich vorsichtig hin, gerade noch bevor Jaqen durch den Zelteingang hereinkam.<p>

„Die Fruchtblase!" Von ihrer vorherigen Bemühung diese zum platzen zu bringen sagte sie lieber nichts. Sofort stellte Jaqen das Gefäss mit dem geschmolzenen Wasser hin und kniete sich neben sie. In seinen Augen stand klar und deutlich die Frage Was jetzt geschrieben, sie hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher erlebt.  
>„Jetzt muss sich nur noch der Muttermund weit genug öffnen, dann kann's auch schon losgehen." Leicht auffordernd sah sie Jaqen an und er verstand. Die Hose und die Leibwäsche hatte sie vorsichtshalber schon vor dem Aufstehen ausgezogen und Jaqen brauchte nur noch die Decke zurückzuschlagen. „Es sollten zehn Zentimeter sein." Langsam kam sie sich vor wie ein Lehrbuch zur Geburtshilfe, aber in ihrer jetzigen Situation war das auch gut so.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>„Es sind noch nicht zehn Zentimeter." Zumindest dessen war er sich sicher. Wie konnte Arya nur so ruhig bleiben? Er selbst musste darauf achten, dass seine Hände nicht zu zittern begannen. Nicht nur wegen der Panik vor der Geburt, selbst wenn alles gut ging… Es war noch viel zu früh, was wenn das Kind es nicht schaffte? Oder Arya? Bis jetzt ging es ihr ja noch einigermassen gut, doch es kam nicht selten vor, dass eine Frau an den Folgen einer Geburt starb.<br>Diesen Gedanken verdrängte er jedoch und hielt ihre Hand. Von den Wehen liess sie sich nicht viel anmerken, er erkannte es hauptsächlich am Druck ihrer Finger der bei jeder Wehe ein wenig zunahm.

Es dauerte noch fast vier Stunden bis der Muttermund weit genug geöffnet war und sie mit pressen beginnen konnte. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich dabei jedes Mal vor Schmerz und sie kralle ihre Finger in die Decke. Kein Wunder, sie hatten ja nichts dabei um die Schmerzen irgendwie lindern zu können. Ausserdem ging alles sehr langsam voran und Aryas Pressen wurde immer schwächer, sie hatte schlichtweg keine Kraft mehr dazu.  
>Endlich war das Köpfchen zu sehen und wenn sie noch ein paar Mal kräftig presste würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.<br>„Komm schon Arya, noch ein paar Mal und du hast es geschafft." Sie keuchte und presste ein weiteres Mal, mobilisierte all ihre Kräfte. Noch zweimal presste sie mit aller Kraft, dann hielt sie inne.  
>„Ich kann nicht mehr." Trotz der Anstrengung war sie leichenblass und Strähnen ihres dunkelbraunen Haares klebten ihr nur so im schweissnassen Gesicht.<br>„Doch, du kannst." _Du musst_, dachte er, _für das Kind… Für mich!_ Jaqen wusste: Wenn sie jetzt nicht presste, würde sie die Kraft dazu gar nicht mehr aufbringen können.

_Arya_  
>Wie viel hätte sie jetzt dafür gegeben in einem anderen Körper zu sein, egal in welchem, nur nicht in ihrem eigenen. Doch sie war Arya Stark, hatte schon als Kind nie aufgegeben und würde jetzt ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen. Noch einmal würde sie pressen, noch dieses eine Mal.<br>Ihre Finger in die Decke gekrallt presste sie mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft das ihr noch zur Verfügung stand.

Zuerst Stille. Doch dann war da neben ihrem und Jaqens Atem noch ein Geräusch, ein Wimmern das langsam aber sicher zu einem Schrei anschwoll den man einem so kleinen Wesen niemals zugetraut hätte.  
>Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus.<br>„Ein Mädchen?"  
>„Ein Mädchen", bestätigte Jaqen während er die Nabelschnur durchtrennte. Schlagartig verblasste sein Lächeln und er wickelte die Kleine in ein Tuch bevor er sie Arya reichte. Sie ahnte was der Grund für seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel war, ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Unterleib wie damals und sie konnte spüren wie sie Blut verlor. Und zwar in geraumer Menge.<p> 


	25. Sōna

_Arya_  
>Vorsichtig hielt sie ihre Tochter in den Armen, versuchte die Schmerzen und den Blutverlust einfach auszublenden. Wie oft hatten Sansa und so ziemlich alle Mädchen davon geschwärmt eines Tages Kinder zu haben. Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken hätte sie ihnen noch widersprochen, doch dieses kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen war einfach perfekt. Da das Zelt im Moment nur von einer kleinen Laterne erleuchtet wurde die neben Jaqen stand, konnte Arya nicht sagen von wem sie die Augen hatte. Sie war so klein… Kein Wunder, sie war ja auch sechs Wochen zu früh gekommen.<br>Jaqen übte mit den Händen Druck auf ihren Unterleib aus was zwar höllisch weh tat aber medizinisch gesehen das richtige war. Manchmal schaffte man es so die Blutungen zu schwächen oder sie hörten nach einer Weile ganz von alleine auf.

_Jaqen_  
>Es war einfach ein wunderbarer Moment gewesen als er ihre Gemeinsame Tochter im Arm gehalten hatte, doch dieser war nun schlagartig vorbei. Die Blutung liess bis jetzt noch kein Stück nach, Arya war vom Sturz schon genug geschwächt.<br>Die Kleine wurde ruhiger, Arya hielt sie im Arm als hätte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie etwas anderes gemacht.  
>Mit der Zeit wurde die Blutung etwas schwächer.<br>„Die Blutung wird nicht ganz aufhören, ob du draufdrückst oder nicht." Sie hatte wohl Recht und Jaqen blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Decke vorerst wieder über ihre Beine zu schlagen, das Wasser das er geschmolzen hatte war momentan wieder dem Gefrierpunkt nahe und er musste draussen ein neues Feuer machen um es zu erwärmen.  
>Wenn es neben dem töten etwas gab worin er gut war, dann war es Feuer machen. Er hatte bevor er den ersten Schnee geschmolzen hatte einen alten Baumstumpf ausfindig machen können den er zusammen mit ein paar vertrockneten Sträuchern zusammen verbrannte.<p>

Da das Wasser schon mehr oder weniger flüssig war und nicht erst noch schmelzen musste, ging es um einiges schneller bis es eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hatte.  
>Vorsichtig machte er sich daran Arya zu waschen, von alleine hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr aufsetzen können und sie protestierte auch nicht. Natürlich versuchte er gründlich zu sein, wollte ihr aber auch keine unnötigen Schmerzen bereiten.<p>

_Arya_  
>Jaqen war auch diesmal wieder sehr vorsichtig, der Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib schien im Moment aber auch verhältnismässig kleiner als der in ihrem Kopf. Als sie vom Pferd gestürzt war, war sie auf die Seite gefallen, der Kopf hatte nichts abbekommen. Es war sowieso nicht der hintere Teil des Kopfes der schmerzte, sondern der vordere.<br>Winzige Hände griffen nach ihrer Brust und sie wusste was nun gefragt war. Das Oberteil welches sie trug war oben genug elastisch, dass sie die Brust herausheben konnte ohne das Hemd anheben zu müssen. Die Kleine brauchte ein paar Anläufe bis sie die Brustwarze fand und zu saugen begann. Ein komisches Gefühl…

Nachdem der Hunger gestillt war hob sie die kleine an ihre Schulter und wartete bis sie ein kaum hörbares Rülpsen vernahm.  
>In ihrem Fall war die Belagerung gar nicht einmal so schlecht gewesen, sonst hätte sie niemals so viel über Kinder gelernt. Das wichtigste hatte sie natürlich schon vorher gewusst, aber durch ihre Monatelange Arbeit mit Hochschwangeren hatte sie doch einen Überblick darüber bekommen was einem alles so erwartete.<br>Selbst die Blutung verängstigte sie nicht wirklich, so lange sie nicht wieder zunahm war es konnte sie damit fertige werden. Aber diese Kopfschmerzen bereiteten ihr Sorgen, es gab nach einer Geburt einige Folgekrankheiten die man bekommen konnte und keine davon war wünschenswert. Selbst Yara hatte nicht jeder Frau die zu ihr kam helfen können.

Endlich kam Jaqen wieder ins Zelt und nahm ihr den Säugling ab. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich an der Satteltasche ein wenig aufgestützt, das behielt sie auch noch bei.  
>Sie sah alles wie durch einen Schleier und glitt dann plötzlich in den Schlaf- oder war es Bewusstlosigkeit? Hauptsache diese verfluchten Kopfschmerzen liessen nach.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>Erst jetzt kam er dazu seine Tochter etwas genauer zu mustern, sie sah ihn aus ihren grossen, blauen Augen an. Dass die Augen bei Neugeborenen meistens erst blau waren wusste er, nun würde sich zeigen ob sie das blau behielten oder ob sie die graue Färbung von Aryas Augen annahmen. Der wenige Flaum an Haaren den sie bereits besass schien jedoch eindeutig rötlich zu sein. Das Gesicht das er trug war nicht jenes, mit dem er geboren worden war, doch man konnte das Gesicht ja nur wechseln weil der Körper das jeweilige als sein eigenes anerkannte. Und da er dieses Gesicht getragen hatte, als ihre Tochter entstand wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sie rote Haare zu haben schien.<p>

Er wusste, dass Arya von jemandem einen Strampler für die Kleine bekommen hatte. Da er sie momentan aber nicht wecken wollte wickelte er den Säugling vorerst in ein Stück Stoff, dass er aus einer der sauberen Decken herausgeschnitten hatte. Der Rest der Decke und noch eine andere lagen auf Arya. Er setzte sich mit der Laterne neben sie während er ihre gemeinsame Tochter in den Armen hielt. Ziemlich ironisch, dass ausgerechnet sie, die beide Jahrelang ihre Namen gewechselt hatten einen für ihre Tochter finden mussten.  
>Sein Blick wechselte immer wieder von dem Säugling zu Arya, wobei letztere ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete. Dem Kind ging es erstaunlich gut, was man von Arya nicht behaupten konnte. Sie lag nicht ruhig da, sondern schien sich völlig verkrampft zu haben, ihr Puls war noch stärker beschleunigt als nach dem Sturz und sie schien auch leichtes Fieber zu haben.<p>

Stunde für Stunde sass er da, seine Gedanken bei Arya und ihrer Tochter, nur einmal dachte er kurz an ihren Auftrag. Aber nicht lange. Obwohl sie alles dafür gegeben hatten, schien es für ihn im Moment nichts Unwichtigeres als diesen inzestuösen Bengel zu geben. Viel wichtiger war Arya und ihre Gesundheit, obwohl von der im Moment nicht viel zu spüren war. Wenigstens war das Fieber nicht weiter gestiegen und die Verkrampfung hatte ein wenig nachgelassen.  
>Als die Nacht wieder in den Tag über ging legte er die kleine auf eines der Felle die vorher auf dem Pferdesattel gewesen waren, sie mit dem zweiten zuzudecken getraute er sich jedoch nicht, da er nicht wusste wie viel Gewicht ihr kleiner Brustkorb schon vertrug. Damit sie aber nicht fror stellte er die Laterne, die doch deutlich wärme Abstrahlte, in der Nähe von ihr hin.<br>Er musste wieder neues Wasser kochen. Arya musste zumindest etwas trinken, sie hatte schon mehr als genug Flüssigkeit verloren.

Mit der kleinen Pfanne in der Hand kam er ins Zelt zurück und füllte einen der Becher die sie bei sich hatten.  
>„Arya?" Schon fast zu seinem Erstaunen öffnete sie ihre Augen, sie versuchte den Becher alleine zu heben, was jedoch nicht funktionierte, also half er ihr. Da sie aber partout nichts essen wollte liess er es erstmal, denn sie klagte über starke Übelkeit und es brachte ja nichts sie zum Essen zu zwingen, wenn sie es ohnehin nur gleich wieder hervorwürgen würde.<p>

Im Gegensatz zu Arya hatte ihre Tochter jedoch Hunger und gab das auch lautstark zu verstehen.  
>Verständlicherweise wollte Arya die Kleine Selbst an ihre Brust heben, da sie das aber auch das nicht konnte legte er einfach seine Hände unter ihre und half ihr dabei.<br>„Sie ist perfekt", murmelte Arya mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf ihre Tochter und Jaqen konnte ihr nur beipflichten. Sechs Wochen zu früh und trotzdem so kräftig… Sie war eine Kämpferin, genau wie ihre Mutter.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen erlaubte er es sich nur sehr selten zu schlafen, und wenn, dann hielt er die kleine im Arm. Da Arya immer nur sehr kurz, und dann auch nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein war, waren sie noch nicht dazu gekommen einen Namen auszusuchen.  
>Immer wieder setzten Blutungen ein, manchmal stärker, manchmal schwächer. Deswegen musste er sie regelmässig zum Trinken und auch zum Essen „zwingen".<br>Es gab Momente, da dachte er schon fast sie hätte das schlimmste überstanden, doch dann setzte eine neue Blutung ein.

Erst nach etwa fünf Tagen kam sie wiedermal zu vollem Bewusstsein. Er stützte sie, damit sie sich hinsetzten konnte und gab ihr ihre Tochter. Sie schaffte es für kurze Zeit die Kleine zu heben und er hoffte nur, dass sie Besserung ihres Zustandes diesmal auch anhalten würde.

_Arya_  
>„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" Ihr schwirrten schon einige Namen im Kopf herum, doch jeder davon hatte etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun und sie wollte in keiner Weise daran erinnert werden.<br>„Das überlasse ich dir, immerhin hattest du die meiste Arbeit." Sie lachte,  
>„Arbeit? Gewachsen ist sie von alleine und alles nach der Geburt hast du geregelt."<br>„Ja, aber ich habe nicht mein Leben dabei riskiert." Die Besorgnis in Jaqens Stimme rührte sie, er hatte sich anscheinend wirklich um sie gesorgt… Doch die Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter bis Jaqen seufzte. „Was hältst du von Sōna?" Arya lächelte und sah zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter.  
>Neben dem Mischmasch von Braavosi, hatte sie auch Hochvalyrisch gelernt. Darin war sie zwar deutlich schlechter, doch sie kannte die Sprache gut genug um zu wissen, dass Sōna Schnee bedeutete.<br>„Der Name ist perfekt."

Jeden Tag schaffte Arya es nun länger wach zu bleiben und sie machte sich schon Gedanken wie sie von hier aus ein Dorf erreichen sollten, sowohl der Esel als auch das Pferd waren verendet und als sie das letzte mal versucht hatte alleine aufzustehen war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden.  
>Heute wollte sie es aber wieder wagen- mit Jaqens Hilfe.<br>Eine Hand hatte sie um seine Schulter gelegt und er eine um ihre Taille. Dick eingehüllt in ihre Mäntel verliessen sie das doch ziemlich beengte Zelt und Arya musste mit der freien Hand ihre Augen abschirmen. Seit fast zwei Wochen war sie nicht mehr draussen gewesen und heute schien die Sonne.  
>Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt unbehelligt hatten lagern können. Jaqen zufolge waren schon einige Reiter vorbeigezogen, doch die wenigstens interessierten sich für ein Zweimannzelt.<br>Einen von ihnen hatte Jaqen sogar anhalten und fragen können, wie weit das nächste Dorf entfernt lag. Zwei Tage zu Pferd schienen nicht weit, aber zu Fuss und in ihrem Zustand war es das.  
>Wären sie nur zu zweit gewesen, hätten sie das Zelt vielleicht zurück lassen können. Doch Sōna war noch viel zu klein und ihr Immunsystem mit Sicherheit viel zu schwach um die kalten Nächte draussen zu überstehen. Auch sie selbst konnte in nächster Zeit nicht weit gehen, momentan schaffte sie gerade mal ein paar Schritte, und das auch nur mit Jaqens Hilfe. Da sie aber langsam genug vom Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen hatte, löste sie seine Hand von ihrer Taille und schaffte es mit aller Mühe zum Zelt zurück, auch wenn sie sich danach gleich wieder hinlegen musste und sich vor Anstrengung am liebsten übergeben hätte. Aber sie hatte es alleine geschafft, das war doch immerhin schon etwas.<p> 


	26. Weiter

_Arya_  
>Für ihr Problem mit dem Weiterreisen hatten sie bis jetzt leider noch keine Lösung gefunden, doch zumindest konnte sie mittlerweile wieder eine gewisse Strecke alleine gehen.<br>Die Blutungen hatten- sehr zu ihrem Ärger- immer noch nicht ganz aufgehört, weswegen sie den Versuch in ein leichtes Lauftempo über zu gehen zutiefst bereute und es danach auch nicht wieder gewagt hatte.  
>Hätte Sōna nicht immer mal wieder Hunger gehabt, hätte Jaqen die Kleine wohl gar nicht mehr hergegeben. Immer wenn es gerade nichts zu tun gab hielt er sie im Arm und Arya schmunzelte. Sie hätte sich Jaqen niemals als Vater vorstellen können… Nun ja, sich selbst als Mutter ja auch nicht, aber bis jetzt schien sie sich gar nicht mal so schlecht zu schlagen.<p>

„Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben." Sie lagerten bereits gut drei Wochen hier und die Lebensmittelvorräte würden nicht mehr allzu lange reichen.  
>„Aber wir dürfen auch nichts überstürzen." Leich genervt verdrehte sie die Augen, manchmal konnte Jaqen auch <em>zu<em> vorsichtig sein. Obwohl Vorsicht in ihrem Fall zugegebener massen sehr wichtig war. Denn obwohl Sōna für die Tatsache, dass sie sechs Wochen zu früh zur Welt gekommen war schon recht kräftig war, wäre eine Erkältung fatal gewesen.  
>Da mit Aryas Genesung auch ihr alter Bewegungsdrang zurückkehrte, beschloss sie Joffreys Körper einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Jetzt da ihre Schwangerschaft vorüber war, würde es ihr hoffentlich wieder etwas leichter fallen. Zuerst vergewisserte sie sich jedoch, das Sōna keinen Hunger hatte, denn Arya wollte keinesfalls gestört werden.<p>

Joffrey befand sich eindeutig in seinen Gemächern, das war ideal.  
>Sie stand in seinem Körper auf und trat vor einen Ganzkörperspiegel, der vor einer Wand stand. Dabei achtete sie jedoch nur auf sein Gesicht, und das schien deutlich ausgemergelt zu sein. Gerne hätte sie ihn noch ein wenig in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber momentan war Joffrey alleine und sollte sie den Auftrag zu ende bringen können, wäre das natürlich umso besser.<br>An einem Haken an der Wand entdeckte sie seinen Schwertgurt, daran hing auch das Messer, welches sie bereits kannte. Jorffrey schien zu begreifen was sie vorhatte uns sträubte sich natürlich mit aller Macht. Trotzdem erreichte sie den Schwertgurt ohne grosse Mühe, seine Finger um den Knauf des Messers zu legen war da schon um einiges schwieriger.  
>Seine Hand zitterte und liess das Messer auf den Boden fallen, doch Arya liess nicht locker und hob es wieder auf.<br>So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter, doch Arya erkannte, dass sie ihr Ziel heute wohl nicht mehr erreichen würde und verliess seinen Körper.

_Jaqen_  
>Gut eingehüllt in mehrere Tücher ging er mit Sōna nach draussen. Der Mond war zunehmend und alles schien einen leichten Silberschimmer zu haben. Hier in der Weite schien man doch langsam aber sicher zu erkennen, das sich der Winter seinem Ende näherte. Nicht etwa, dass sich der Frühling näherte, dass würde wohl noch zwei drei Jahre dauern. Aber man schien zu spüren, dass der Winter etwas ruhiger wurde.<br>Ausserdem schien Sōna draussen um einiges schneller einzuschlafen. Deswegen wartete er nur so lange bis er sicher war, dass sie schlief und ging dann wieder zurück ins Zelt.  
>Arya war wach, schien aber mit den Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort zu sein.<br>„Du warst wieder in Joffreys Körper." Ihr Schlaf vorhin war alles andere als ruhig gewesen und da sie kein Fieber mehr hatte, schien ihm das die logischste Erklärung zu sein.  
>"Ja", sie setzte sich auf, „aber bis ich den Auftrag zu ende bringen kann, dauert es wohl noch ein bisschen."<br>„Lass dir Zeit, Hauptsache es funktioniert." Wenn irgendetwas nicht nach Plan lief, würde man Joffrey sicherlich noch mehr unter Beobachtung stellen, und dann würde es beinahe unmöglich sein, den Auftrag auf diese Weise zu Ende zu bringen.

Da bei der Geburt eine der Decken unbrauchbar geworden war, blieb ihnen nichts anders übrig als beim Schlafen näher zusammenzurücken. Ausserdem wechselten sie sich immer damit ab, wer von beiden Sōna im Arm hielt. Denn der Schlaf war dann meistens weniger erholsam, da man alle paar Minuten aufschreckte und sich automatisch vergewisserte, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
>Heute wäre wieder er an der Reihe gewesen, doch Arya nahm ihm die kleine aus den Armen.<br>„Wirklich viel werde wohl ich ohnehin nicht schlafen." Er protestierte nicht, diese Diskussion hatten sie in den letzten Wochen schon oft genug geführt. Nur Sekunden nachdem er sich neben ihr zur Seite gedreht hatte, war er eingeschlafen.

_Arya_  
>Sie sah keinen Grund, Jaqen länger als nötig wach zu halten. Sie selbst würde sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin die halbe Nacht lang den Kopf über Joffrey zerbrechen. Es konnte noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie das Messer überhaupt ruhig halten konnte, ausserdem war Joffrey sicher selten alleine.<br>Irgendeine einfachere Lösung musste es doch geben, nur welche? Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit lassen durfte. Obwohl die Lannisters am Boden waren und sich wie die Ratten verkrochen hatten, wusste sie, dass sie wieder versuchen würden den Thron für sich zu erobern. Doch das _durfte _einfach nicht passieren.  
>Ihre Gedanken wurden nur hin und wieder von Sōna unterbrochen, die sich entweder eingenässt hatte, eindeutig Hunger verspürte oder einfach nicht mehr einschlafen wollte. In zwei von diesen drei Fällen blieb Arya nichts anders übrig als aufzustehen (mit der Lautstärke musste sie sich keine Mühe geben, Sōna achtete auch nicht darauf) bis die kleine gewickelt oder wieder eingeschlafen war.<br>Erst als sie bemerkte wie die Zeltplane langsam vom aufkommenden Tageslicht erhellt wurde, kam ihr eine Idee wie sie das Problem mit Joffrey lösen konnte. Und zwar endgültig.

_Cersei_  
>‚Bin ich denn hier nur von Vollidioten umgeben?' Cersei war niemand, der etwas überstürzte. Doch in diesem Fall konnte sie sogar ihren Vater nicht verstehen. Stannis war drauf und dran den Eisernen Thron zu erobern und der Einzige der ihm noch versuchte Paroli zu bieten war der Dunkelstern. Aber auch dieser würde Stannis nicht mehr lange standhalten können, und dann hatte er den Thron für sich alleine. Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihnen blieb war einzugreifen, bevor Stannis den Thron endgültig für sich hatte. Und hier begannen die Probleme, denn sie schien hier neben Joffrey anscheinend die Einzige zu sein, die das so sah. Bei der heutigen Diskussion war Joffrey ihr auch keine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen, er sah so aus, als hätte er kein Auge zugetan und wirkte völlig apathisch. Was bei den sieben Höllen stimmte nur nicht mit ihm?<br>Nach einer weitern hitzigen Diskussion mit ihrem Vater hatte sich Joffrey wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer gemacht und Cersei angeschwiegen als sie ihn nach seinen Wohlbefinden gefragt hatte. Doch auch wenn er ihr momentan keine grosse Hilfe war, sie hatte nicht vor, den Thron einfach so aufzugeben.

_Arya_  
>Das gefiel ihr nicht... Das gefiel ihr <em>ganz und gar nicht<em>. Mit besorgter Miene musterte sie den Reiter, der nun schon eine ganze Strecke weit entfernt war. Er hatte keineswegs wie ein Flüchtling ausgesehen, trug aber auch kein Wappen. Sein Ziel schien er sehr genau zu kennen und Arya vermutete stark, dass es sich um einen Späher handelte.  
>„Können wir los?" Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem immer kleiner werdenden Punkt ab und Jaqen zu. Dieser hatte sich alle Mühe damit gegeben, das Zelt und die wenigen Nahrungsmittel sie sie noch besassen so zu verschnüren, dass man praktisch sie und ohne grosse Probleme mit sich nehmen konnte.<p>

Dabei waren sie nicht darum herum gekommen, eine der beiden verbliebenen brauchbaren Decken zurück zu lassen. Die wenigen Nahrungsmittel die sie noch besassen brauchten sie alle und das Zelt konnte sie am ehesten vor der beissenden Kälte schützen. Jetzt da sie Sōna dabei hatten, konnten sie es sich nicht mehr leisten unter dem freien Sternenhimmel zu übernachten.  
>Viel getaugt hätte die Decke ohnehin nicht mehr, sie hatten von den wenigen nicht verschmutzen stellen ständig irgendwelche Stücke herausschneiden müssen um eine provisorische Windel für Sōna herzustellen.<br>Sie mit den Lebensmitteln, den Fellen und Sōna, Jaqen mit dem Zelt und der verbliebenen Decke beladen gingen langsam los. Dabei hielten sie sich ostwärts um den Schwarzwasser so früh wie nur irgend möglich zu erreichen. Das nahe gelegene Dorf war nun nicht mehr ihr Ziel. Westeros war ein einziges Kriegsgebiet und jetzt, da Sōna geboren war wollten sie dieses so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

Wie zu erwarten ging es nur sehr langsam voran und sie mussten einige Pausen mehr einlegen.

_Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging sie nach draussen. Diesmal befand sie sich im Körper eines Wachmannes, nicht in Joffreys. Für ihren Plan reichte der Wachmann vorerst völlig aus, sollte Joffrey sich doch noch ein wenig in Sicherheit wiegen.  
>Der Wachmann war nicht gerade der hellste und es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, seinen Körper einigermassen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie musste hier ja auch nichts Aussergewöhnliches vollbringen, vorerst wollte sie sich nur umsehen.<br>Joffreys Zimmer befand sich in einem gut bewachten Turm von Casterystein, für Aryas Vorhaben war das ideal. Die Scharfen Kanten der Felsen unter dem Turm liessen keinen Zweifel daran, dass Joffrey einen Sturz nicht überleben würde. Um herauszufinden wie hoch sein Zimmer genau gelegen war, musste sie nun aber doch direkt in seinen Körper schlüpfen und tat etwas, das sie zuvor noch nie getan hatte: Sie schickte ihren Geist von einem Körper in den anderen ohne vorher in ihrem eigenen gewesen zu sein._

_Hier musste sich Arya augenblicklich an die neuen „Bedingungen" gewöhnen. Wenigstens traf sie ihn wieder alleine vor.  
>Anstatt dem Messer an seinem aufgehängten Schwertgürtel irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken, ging sie direkt zum Fenster und blickte in die tiefschwarze Nacht hinaus. Es war sehr schwer zu erkennen, in welcher Tiefe genau sich die Felsen befanden. Glücklicherweise brach just in diesem Moment ein Teil der dicken Wolkendecke auf und liess einen kleinen Teil des fahlen Mondlichtes auf die Umgebung, und somit auch auf die Felsen fallen. Das Problem war nur, das Arya bemerkte, wie tief dieses Zimmer hier lag. Sicher, der Turm an sich war ziemlich hoch, doch mit einem Sprung auf diesem Fenster hätte er sich höchstens das Bein gebrochen. Irgendwie musste sie den Turm ausspionieren. Doch vor der Tür standen zweifellos Wachen, ausserdem spürte sie, wie sie wieder in ihren Körper zurückgezogen wurde.<em>

Es war nicht ruhig, wie sie erst erwartet hatte. Sōna schrie- nett ausgedrückt- etwas laut und Arya wusste, was zu tun war. Müde setzte sie sich auf und nahm den Säugling aus Jaqens Armen. Dieser sah sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.  
>„Macht nichts", sagte sie während sie der Kleinen die Brust gab, „ich habe sowieso nicht geschlafen."<br>„Joffrey…" Obwohl sie wusste wie sehr Jaqen die Frage ‚Wie lange' auf der Zunge brannte, stellte er sie nicht. Und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Denn selbst jetzt wo sie einen genauen Plan hatte, wusste sie nicht, was noch alles zu Verzögerungen führen konnte. Sie wusste auch noch nicht, wie viele Wachen sich genau in Joffreys Nähe befanden. Doch sie kam in guten Schritten voran und früher oder später würde sie ihn kriegen, die Frage war nur wann…  
>Heute Nacht würde sie zumindest eindeutige nicht mehr versuchen in irgendwelche anderen Körper zu gelangen, es war ein Fehler gewesen gleich in zwei Körper hintereinander zu schlüpfen. Alles drehte sich und sie war froh als Sōna fertig getrunken hatte, schnell reichte sie sie wieder Jaqen und war eingeschlafen, bevor ihr Kopf auf der Decke zum liegen kam.<p>

_Jaqen_  
>„Es gibt soviel ich weiss noch ein wenig nördlicher von hier eine Anlegestelle, von der aus wir den Schwarzwasser überqueren können. Ich schätze mal, wir benötigen etwa…" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie schon längst schlief. Dabei hatte sie sich doch gerade erst hingelegt… Durch die Geburt, den Blutverlust und das darauffolgende Fieber war sie natürlich immer noch geschwächt, doch im Moment machte er sich viel eher Sorgen darüber, was dieses ewige Wechseln zwischen den Körpern anrichten konnte.<p>

_Währenddessen in Königsmund…_

_Doran Martell_  
>Wenn das hier so weiter ging würde ihn nicht seine Gicht, sondern dieser verfluchte Krieg umbringen. Seit fast einem Jahr waren sie nun schon hier und seine Berater rieten ihm immer und immer wieder, nach Sonspeer zurück zu kehren.<br>Vielleicht täuschte ihn ja sein Instinkt dieses eine Mal, doch er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Lannisters einfach so aufgaben. Wenigstens hatten sie durch die Befreiungsaktion viele verloren geglaubte Kämpfer und Spioniere zurückerlangt. So weit er wusste hatten die Rebellen es dann trotz ihrer Wut unterlassen dem Wachmann und seiner Frau zu folgen, wenn nicht, war es nicht sein Problem. Er hatte seinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten.

Im Moment ging es hier einigermassen „friedlich" zu, Stannis hatte den Thron für sich beansprucht und da es im Moment keine Streitmacht gab die ihm standhalten konnte (was zweifellos mit dieser zwielichtigen Feuerpriesterin zu tun hatte) hielten sich die Kämpfe in Grenzen. Die Dornischen lagerten mit Stannis' Erlaubnis vor der Stadt und sie hatten ausgehandelt, dass Joffey, sollte er tatsächlich so töricht sein zurückkehren zu wollen, ihnen gehörte.  
>Wenn Doran dann nachts wie fast immer nicht einschlafen konnte, stellte er sich die verschiedenen Methoden vor, mit denen er Joffrey leiden lassen würde. Und da gab es so einige...<p> 


	27. Verhängnisvoller Sprung

_Arya_  
>Kaum war sie eingeschlafen, so schien es ihr, spürte sie Jaqens Hand an ihrer Schulter und schlug mühsam die Augen auf. Wie viel hätte sie nun dafür gegeben sich einfach umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen. Doch sie musste versuchen, sich möglichst wenig von der Müdigkeit anmerken zu lassen. Sonst würde Jaqen bestimmt behaupten, es lag daran, dass sie regelmässig die Körper wechselte. Zugegebenermassen, es lag ja auch daran. Aber trotzdem durfte sie nicht damit aufhören. Sie war so nahe am beenden ihres Auftrages wie noch nie und im besten Fall brauchte sie nur noch zweimal in den Körper einer anderen Person zu schlüpfen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.<p>

Nach diesem Auftrag würde sie offiziell nie mehr Trockenfleisch essen, sie hatte den Geschmack langsam wirklich satt. Nur leider war es so ziemlich das einzige Proteinhaltige Lebensmittel, das lange haltbar blieb. Auch auf die Trockenfrüchte hätte sie gut verzichten können, doch zumindest war es etwas Essbares, das Energie spendete.

Den Abbau des Zeltes überliess Arya Jaqen, stadtessen hielt sie Sōna im Arm und stand gegen den Wind, damit sie den Säugling möglichst davor abschirmen konnte. Mal abgesehen von den Kindern bei deren Geburt sie in Königsmund geholfen hatte, war Sōna das einzige Baby mit dem sie jemals zu tun hatte. Und sie fand, dass es kein niedlicheres gab. Niemals hätte sie gedacht so etwas wie „Muttergefühle" empfinden zu können, doch dieses kleine Mädchen hatte in den letzten Monaten ihr gesamtes, sonst schon ziemlich turbulentes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Vor- während- und auch nach der Geburt.

_Jaqen_  
>Sie gingen den Weitermarsch langsam an, und schweigend. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses ewige hin und her zwischen den verschiedenen Körpern nicht nur Aryas Körper schadete. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob sie jedes Mal nach einem „Aufenthalt" in einem anderen Körper schweigsamer war. Wäre irgendeine greifbare Möglichkeit in der Nähe gewesen ohne ihre Kräfte an Joffrey ranzukommen, wäre er lieber noch ein Jahr lang hier geblieben um den Auftrag auf eine andere Art zu Ende zu bringen. Hin und wieder spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken den Auftrag ganz abzubrechen, doch was Arya dazu sagen würde, wusste er auch so.<p>

Ihr Tempo war wirklich sehr langsam, dafür beständig und da der Wind gegen den frühen Nachmittag ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, verloren sie zumindest dadurch keine übermässige Energie.  
>Da sich die Sonne schon seit längerem nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen und das Wetter ziemlich trüb war, wurde es auch schneller Dunkel und sie mussten einen Platz finden um ihre Lager aufzuschlagen.<br>Sie hielten sich nicht nur nord- sondern auch leicht ostwärts und näherten sich so langsam aber sicher wieder dem Schwarzwasser. Glücklicherweise waren hier wieder vermehrt Sträucher anzutreffen, hinter denen man das Zelt einigermassen geschützt errichten konnte. Nur leider war die Zahl der Diebe hier auch wieder grösser und da sie keine Tiere mehr hatten, die die Angreifer schon weit im Voraus bemerkten (oder eliminierten) mussten sie noch aufmerksamer sein. Bei ihrer Hinreise von der Krabbenbucht nach Königsmund, war immer jemand von ihnen draussen geblieben. Arya konnte und wollte er das im Moment einfach nicht zumuten und die Strapazen der letzten Wochen und Monate waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Wenn sie schon die Gelegenheit hatten sich in einem Zelt zu befinden, sollten sie diese auch nutzten. Allerdings durften sie dann mit ihren Gedanken keine Sekunde lang abschweifen und sich nur auf die Geräusche ausserhalb des Zeltes konzentrieren.

_Arya_  
>‚Wach bleiben, wach bleiben…' Diese beiden Worte wiederholte sie gedanklich immer und immer wieder, doch es war so schwer. Sie konnte sich in der letzten Zeit an keine Nacht Erinnern, in der sie einfach durchgeschlafen hatte ohne zwischendurch in einem anderen Körper gewesen zu sein (ausser bei ihrem Fieber, und das war kein Schlaf sondern viel eher Bewusstlosigkeit gewesen).<br>Dennoch schaffte sie es irgendwie die ganze Nacht über durchzuhalten und weckte Jaqen beim ersten Tageslicht.

_Am nächsten Abend…_

_Die Nacht war längst hereingebrochen und sie hatte sich wiedermal in den Körper einer Krähe begeben, ja, auch auf Casterlystein gab es Krähen…_  
><em>In engen Kreisen flog sie um den Turm herum und blickte aufmerksam in jedes der Stockwerke. Direkt über Joffreys, befanden sich Cerseis Gemächer. Das war eher etwas ungünstig, da sie wenn sie wach war bestimmt aufmerksam sein würde. Noch weiter oben befand sich Tommens Zimmer, hier gab es dasselbe Problem wie bei Cersei. Allerdings hoffte sie, dass der Junge einen tiefen Schlaf hatte.<em>  
><em>Noch ein Stockwerk weiter oben war alles dunkel und sie musste sehr nahe heranfliegen um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Das meiste was sie überhaupt erkennen konnte waren Spinnweben und irgendwelche Kisten. Anscheinend war das hier so eine Art Abstellkammer. Nun kam auch schon das Ende des Turmes und sie stellte erfreut fest, dass auf dem Steinigen Dach eine Holztür eingelassen war. Noch besser: Es gab keine Wachen hier oben. Sollte sie es also schaffen in Joffreys Körper ungehört an Cerseis und Tommens Gemächern vorbei zu kommen, war ihr Auftrag so gut wie erledigt… Doch erstmal musste sie sehen, wie gut Joffreys Gemächer bewacht wurden. Dafür brauchte sie diesmal nicht einmal den Körper zu wechseln.<em>  
><em>Mit einem Krächzen liess sie ihre Krallen an Joffreys Fensterscheibe hinunterfahren, was ein furchtbares Quietschen verursachte. Sie schlug sogar mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe, versuchte so laut zu sein, wie es eine Krähe überhaupt vermochte.<em>  
><em>Joffrey war bereits nach dem ersten Krähen aus dem Bett gesprungen, durch eine Kerze auf dem Tisch liessen sich die Umrisse wunderbar erkennen.<em>  
><em>Auch die Wachmänner liessen nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie sie erwartet hatte waren es zwei gewesen und allem Anschein nach, waren sie direkt vor seiner Tür gestanden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet, den sie allerdings nicht heute ausführen konnte. Denn augenblicklich verschwand der Turm vor ihr und sie landete wieder in ihrem Körper.<em>

_Jaqen_  
>‚Nicht schon wieder', dachte Jaqen als er bemerkte, dass sich Aryas Geist schon wieder in einen anderen Körper zu begeben haben schien. Erst gegen Morgen schien sie wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, auch wenn sie sich immer wieder hin und her wälzte. Nur noch ein bis zwei Tage und sie erreichten (zumindest seinen Berechnungen nach zu urteilen) die am nächsten gelegene Anlegestelle um über den Schwarzwasser zu kommen. Eigentlich wollte er sich keine Pause mehr leisten, aber noch weniger konnte er es riskieren, das Arya sich überanstrengte.<br>Seit dem Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte er sie nie mehr richtig fit gesehen und momentan schien sie sogar fast mehr- oder mindestens ebenso- ausgemergelt zu sein wie nach Sōnas Geburt.

Trotzdem entschied er sich bei Anbruch des Tages dazu sie zu wecken. Als er bei den ersten Anzeichen des Morgengrauens aus dem Zelt getreten war hatte er bemerkt, dass der Wind sich gedreht hatte und nun wieder von Norden kam. So unberechenbar wie das Wetter war, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch wieder Schneefall oder eine kaum aushaltbare Kälte folgen würde.  
>„Wir müssen los", sagte er ruhig, obwohl seine Stimme in Sōnas Geschrei unterzugehen schien. Sie hatte zweifellos Hunger, noch ein guter Grund, um Arya zu wecken. Zuerst sanft, dann etwas fester rüttelte er an ihrer rechten Schulter, bis sie Mühsam ihre Augen öffnete.<p>

Seine Vorhersage bezüglich des Wetters hatte sich bewahrheitet. Der Nachmittag war noch nicht weit fortgeschritten als der Wind geradezu beissend wurde und die ersten Flocken fielen. Der Himmel hatte sich trotzdem wie bei der Abenddämmerung verdunkelt und es lag eine eigenartige Spannung in der Luft. Sōna war unruhig, es war wohl zweifellos das sicherste, das Lager bereits hier wieder aufzubauen.  
>Es gab hier sogar noch mehr Gewächs als an ihrem vorherigen Lagerplatz und sie konnten das Zelt beinahe völlig verstecken. Das war geradezu ein Segen, denn sonst hätte wieder einer von ihnen Wache halten müssen. Er selbst war nun schon wieder fast zwei Tage wach und bezweifelte, es noch eine Nacht durchzuhalten. Von Arya einmal ganz zu schweigen.<br>„Du hast mir einmal versprochen, mit dem in andere Körper gelangen aufzuhören, sobald es zu anstrengend wird", sagte er ernst als sie gemeinsam eine der beiden verbliebenen Decken auf dem Zeltboden ausbreiteten.  
>„Ja, das tue ich ja auch." Eine glatte Lüge, sie hatte sich schon längst überanstrengt.<br>„Dann versprich mir jetzt, dass du dich diese Nacht ausruhst und nicht in einen anderen Körper gehst." Durchdringend sah er sie an, für einen Moment schien sie unschlüssig zu sein, nickte dann aber.  
>„Versprochen, ich werde diese Nacht in meinem Körper bleiben." Jaqen hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihn gerade anlog. Da sie aber seinem Blick standhielt und er sich wirklich nicht sicher war, beliess er es dabei und legte sich hin. Seinen Schal hatte er als eine Art kleines Kissen zusammengerollt und unter seinen Kopf geschoben. Arya lag, was in dem kleinen Zelt kaum zu vermeiden war, sehr nahe von ihm, Sōna etwa auf Brusthöhe zwischen ihnen. Es war bitterkalt in dem Zelt und irgendwie mussten sie den Säugling warmhalten. Obwohl das heute wieder eher seine Aufgabe zu sein schien, Aryas Körperwärme war kaum zu spüren- noch ein Umstand der ihm Sorgen bereitete. Doch die Müdigkeit war in diesem Moment stärker als die Sorgen und das letzte was er hörte war ein weit entferntes Donnergrollen.<p>

_Arya_  
><em>Das schlechte Gewissen nagte ein kleines bisschen an ihr, aber eben nur ein kleines bisschen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn wenn man es wortwörtlich sah nicht wirklich angelogen, in der Nacht würde sie sich ausruhen. Doch momentan war es noch nicht Nacht.<em>  
><em>Als sie in Joffreys Körper ankam stand er vor dem Turm und beobachtete das Wetter, ein tiefes Donnergrollen war zu hören. Das leicht wärmere Wetter der letzten Tage und der kalte Nordwind waren nun aufeinandergeprallt und würden sich in dieser Nacht wohl in ihrer vollen Kraft entladen… Für ihren Plan eigentlich ziemlich ideal, so würden Cersei und Tommen sie, beziehungsweise Joffrey, nicht hören wenn er an ihren Gemächern vorbeiging.<em>  
><em>Überall um den Turm herum standen Wachen verteilt, aber keine von ihnen schenkte ihm im Moment besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit. Am liebsten wäre sie genau jetzt die steinernen Treppen emporgestürmt und hätte Joffrey von diesem elenden Turm geschmissen, doch es war noch zu hell und Arya bezweifelte, dass sie ungesehen nach oben hätte gelangen können. Also hielt sie sich als „Gast" in seinem Körper auf und beeinflusste ihn noch nicht, sonst wäre sie bestimmt noch vor dem Abend in ihren Körper zurückgeschleudert worden.<em>

_So verharrte sie also tatenlos und sah aus Joffreys Augen wie das aufkommende Unwetter immer mehr an Kraft gewann._  
><em>„Joffrey?" Tommen war langsam neben ihn getreten, der Junge war mittlerweile um die vierzehn Jahre alt, schien aber immer noch einen gewissen Respekt, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig Angst vor seinem Bruder zu haben.<em>  
><em>„Was ist?", schnauzte Joffrey sogleich, anscheinend konnte er sich nicht einmal seinem Bruder gegenüber normal benehmen. Obwohl… Warum wunderte es sie überhaupt? Er hatte ja auch nichts getan um seine Schwester zurück zu holen.<em>  
><em>„Mutter wünscht mit dir zu sprechen. Sie ist in ihren Gemächern." Ohne seinen kleinen Bruder noch eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte sich Joffrey um und ging Richtung Turm.<em>  
><em>Arya verhielt sich weiterhin ruhig, darauf bedacht, ihre Kräfte zu schonen. Bei einem Unwetter waren Schritte in der Nacht deutlich schlechter zu hören und eine so gute Chance würde sich ihr so schnell nicht wieder bieten.<em>  
><em>Joffreys Anstand seiner Mutter gegenüber hielt sich auch ohne Aryas Zutun in Grenzen, denn er trat in ihre Gemächer ohne vorher anzuklopfen.<em>  
><em>„Tommen hat gesagt du willst mit mir reden." Cersei sah zwar kurz verärgert aus, sagte aber nichts und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr.<em>  
><em>„Ja, setz dich." Er gehorchte, wenn auch nur wiederwillig. „Wie du ja weisst, ist ein Bote unterwegs der auskundschaften soll, wie es um unsere in Königsmund verbliebenen Leute steht."<em>  
><em>„Komm zum Punkt." Arya wurde fast schlecht, sie wusste, was Joffrey durch den Kopf ging: Es waren ja nur seine Leute und nicht er selbst, also was interessierte es ihn?<em>  
><em>„Wir, und damit meine ich nicht nur mich und dein Grossvater, sind der Meinung, dass es vielleicht das Beste wäre, wenn ich in den ersten paar Monaten nach der Zurückeroberung des Thrones die Regentschaft übernehme." Selbst für jemanden der nicht wie Arya Einblick in Joffreys Gedankengänge hatte, war die Reaktion ziemlich gut vorhersehbar.<em>  
><em>„Ich bin der König verdammt, und das bleibt auch so!" Wutentbrannt stand er auf, verliess die Gemächer seiner Mutter und schlug die Tür mit einer Wucht zu die dem Sturm ziemlich nahe kam, der draussen zu toben begonnen hatte.<em>

_Erst jetzt mischte sich Arya ein, momentan waren keine Wachen zu sehen und die Holztür, welche nach draussen führte war mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit unbewacht._  
><em>Noch ehe Joffrey wusste wie ihm geschah, war sie in seinem Körper eine Stockwerk weiter nach oben gehetzt. Die Tür zu Tommens Zimmer stand offen, er war nicht da. Auch keine Wachen.<em>  
><em>Für das zweite Stockwerk benötigte sie schon um einiges mehr an Kraft, Joffrey begann sich zu sträuben und sie schafften die Stufen nur in einem sehr langsamen Tempo. Ohne zu untertreiben- es dauerte eine geschlagene Viertelstunde, bis sie die alte Tür erreichte, die zu der gestern gesichteten Abstellkammer führte. ‚Bitte lass die Tür nicht verschlossen sein', flehte sie im Stillen und war mehr als erleichtert als sie die klemmende Tür aufstossen konnte. Joffrey bereitete ihr da die grösseren Probleme, entweder, sein Widerstand gegen sie wurde immer stärker, oder ihre Kontrolle über ihn immer schwächer. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht zwei Tage hintereinander in seinen Körper gelangen dürfen, aber etwas anderes war ihr nicht übrig geblieben. Sie war nahe dran, so nahe dran…<em>

_Durch den Sturm hatte sich der Himmel enorm abgedunkelt und es schien trotz des noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschrittenen Nachmittages beinahe Nacht zu sein._  
><em>Nur die häufig aufflackernden Blitze, die alles in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchten, liessen langsam aber sicher die Umrisse der Tür an der Decke erkennen.<em>  
><em>Mit zitternden Fingern schaffte sie es schliesslich die Falltür nach unten zu ziehen und duckte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig neben der herunterschnellenden Holzleiter weg.<em>  
><em>Neben dem Staub, der sich in den letzten Jahren angesammelt haben musste, kam auch eine heftige, eisige Windböe nach unten und liess sie- sowohl Arya als auch Joffrey- erschaudern.<em>  
><em>Noch langsamer als zuvor kletterte sie das kurze Stück nach oben, hier musste sie nicht nur seine Beine, sondern auch seine Arme unter Kontrolle halten. Beides fiel ihr immer schwerer und sie rutschte andauernd ab. Wenn das in diesem Tempo so weiter ging, würde man sein Verschwinden bemerken bevor sie oben war.<em>

_‚Endlich', dachte Arya als sie in Joffreys Körper den ersten Fuss auf den steinernen Boden setzte. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch bis zu dem steinernen Gelände schaffen und dann hatte sie es endlich geschafft: Sie hatte ihren Auftrag erledigt und gleichzeitig das Monster umgebracht, dass für den Tod eines Grossteils ihrer Familie verantwortlich war._

_Der Aussichtspunkt hier oben war nicht sehr gross und bis zum Geländer waren es gerademal zwei oder drei Meter, hier musste sie jedoch nicht nur gegen Joffrey, sondern auch gegen die eisigen Winde und den Schneeregen ankämpfen. Dieser Schneeregen fühlte sich wie klitzekleine Metallsplitter an, die sich in Joffreys Gesicht bohrten._  
><em>Als sie das steinerne Geländer erreichte, hielt sie sich fest so gut es ging fest, sowohl am Stein, als auch in Joffreys Körper. Sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment aus seinem Körper geschleudert zu werden und kämpfte dagegen an.<em>

_In dem Moment in dem es ihr gelang auf das Geländer zu steigen, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Sie sah auf die Schiffshohen Wellen die gegen die Felsen von Casterlystein schlugen, während ein Blitz den Himmel zu zerreissen schien und eine Windböe die sie von hinten erfasste ihr die Aufgabe sich abzustossen abnahm._  
><em>Alles passierte mit einer solch unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, dass Arya kaum sah wie schnell die Felsen näher kamen auf denen Joffrey aufschlug. Sie spürte den grenzenlosen Schmerz als alle seine Glieder zerschmettert wurden und erwartete nun keuchend in ihrem Körper aufzuwachen, doch das einzige was sie noch wahrnahm war Kälte. Kälte und eine undurchdringliche Schwärze.<em>

_Jaqen_  
>Sein Schlaf war nicht besonders tief gewesen, wie auch, bei dem Getöse das draussen herrschte? Es grenzte schon beinahe an ein Wunder, dass ihr Zelt dem Wetter bis jetzt standgehalten hatte. Nein. Was ihn endgültig aus dem Schlaf riss war Sōnas gellendes Geschrei und erst jetzt begriff er die Ausmasse des Gewitters: Blitz nach Blitz erhellte das Zelt und der Donner lies seine Ohren Schmerzen.<br>„Ist schon gut", versuchte er den Säugling zu beruhigen und wiegte sie auf seinen Armen langsam hin und her. Sie hatten nur noch eine Kerze, aber vielleicht war genau jetzt der richtige Moment um sie anzuzünden. Das gleichmässige Licht der Laterne konnte Sōna wahrscheinlich noch mehr beruhigen als seine Worte.  
>Während er in der Satteltasche nach den Zündsteinen kramte, blickte er schon beinahe beiläufig zu Arya. Ihr Atem schien angestrengt zu sein, als würde sie… Moment mal, befand sie sich etwa schon wieder in Joffreys Körper?<br>Er fühlte die kühle raue Oberfläche des zweiten Zündsteines und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit, entzündete die Kerze.  
>Gerade als er sie in die Laterne stellte erhellte ein erneuter, schon fast unnatürlich heller Blitz das Zelt und der Donner liess beinahe den Boden erzittern.<br>Sōna schrie erneut aus Leibeskräften, doch Jaqens Blick galt nicht ihr, sondern ihrer Mutter. Irgendetwas war anders als vorhin, dabei lag sie in genau derselben Position. Er sah nichts, er hörte nichts. _Er hörte nichts!_  
>‚Nein.' Das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wie ein immerwährendes Echo, schaffte es aber erst nach ein paar Sekunden seinen Mund zu entweichen.<br>„NEIN!" Er legte eine Hand unter ihren Nacken, riss sie hoch und hörte noch genauer hin, doch da gab es nichts zu hören. Sie atmete nicht. Verzweifelt presste er seine Finger gegen ihre Halsschlagader, doch da gab es nichts zu fühlen. Ihr Herz schlug nicht.

* * *

><p>So, nach diesem bösen Cliff möchte ich doch noch kurz ein paar Worte an euch richten ^^<p>

Tut mir Leid, hab's schlichtweg vergessen hier was zu posten xD

Morgen kommt das letzte Kapitel und noch ein kleiner Epilog, wird Arya überleben? Was glaubt ihr?

Na ja, wie schon gesagt: Momentan arbeite ich an einer AU FF zwischen den beiden und wollte nochmal fragen ob es euch überhaupt interessieren würde bzw. ob ich sie hier posten soll.

GLG und bis morgen

The Waif


	28. Das Ende eines Auftrags

_Jaqen_  
>Wie gelähmt sass er da, Aryas leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.<br>In ihm tobte ein mindestens ebenso grosser Sturm wie draussen, in dem sich Wut, Panik und Verzweiflung einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten.  
>Warum hatte sie nicht dieses eine Mal<p>

auf ihn hören können? Und warum hatte er zugelassen, dass es überhaupt erst soweit kam? Er konnte doch nicht einfach so hier knien und _nichts _tun...  
>Langsam legte ihren Körper wieder zu Boden und versuchte sich an das wenige zu erinnern, dass er irgendwo zum Thema Reanimation gehört hatte. Selbst wenn es nichts brachte, er wollte es zumindest versucht haben.<br>Mit Zitternden Fingern öffnete Jaqen die Knöpfe ihres Mantels und legte beide Hände übereinander auf ihren Brustkorb. Fest und in einem regelmässigen Takt presste er die Hände nach unten, während ihre leicht geöffneten grauen Augen durch ihn hindurch zu starren schienen.  
>Hin und wieder beugte er sich vor, drückte ihren Kiefer nach unten und versuchte Luft in ihre Lunge zu pumpen. Dann fuhr er mit der Herzmassage fort.<br>Immer und immer wieder wiederholte Jaqen diesen Vorgang, Minuten? Stunden? Tage? Er wusste es nicht. Die Kräfte in seinen Armen liessen irgendwann nach, doch er fuhr fort. Immer und immer wieder. Denn so lange er das tat musste er sich nicht der Tatsache stellen, dass sie tot war. Während Sonas Geburt und den Tagen danach hatte er sich immer damit beruhigen können, dass sie ja noch atmete. Diesmal war das jedoch nicht der Fall, egal wie sehr er sich darum bemühte ihr Herz wieder zum schlagen zu bringen.  
>‚Hör auf' rief eine Stimme in ihm. ‚Es ist vorbei, sie ist tot. ' Er ignorierte die Stimme und fuhr fort, seine Arme schmerzten, seine Lunge brannte.<br>„Jaqen?" Er ignorierte die Stimme beugte sich vor und… sah in ein paar durchdringend graue Augen die ihn verwirrt musterten. „Was ist los?", ihre Stimme war heiser, ein leises Krächzen. Trotzdem hatte er in diesem Moment das Gefühl, noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben. Er sah sie an, nicht in der Lage, etwas auf ihre Frage zu erwidern.  
>„Tu das nie wieder." Die ersten Worte die über seine Lippen kamen, mindestens ebenso heiser wie ihre vorhin. Seine Arme, die immer noch neben ihrem Oberkörper ruhten weil er sich hatte herunterbeugen wollen gaben nach und er liess sich dicht neben ihr auf die Seite sinken, natürlich, ohne sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.<br>„Was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal und sah ihn besorgt an. Momentmal, _sie _war besorgt?  
>„Du warst tot, das ist los." Er konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken. „Du hast dich beinahe umgebracht." Jaqen atmete schwer, immer noch nicht ganz realisierend, was da vorhin alles passiert war.<br>„Aber aus einem guten Grund", erwiderte sie. Jaqen glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
>„Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt was es rechtfertigen würde, dass du dich selbst zu Grunde richtest. Weisst du eigentlich, wie viel <em>Angst<em> ich hatte? Eigentlich hatte er seine Stimme etwas lauter werden lassen wollen, doch sie war immer noch heiser und zitterte, somit war das Ergebnis davon eher erbärmlich.  
>Arya hob ihre rechte Hand und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange, sagte aber nichts. Das einzige Geräusch das momentan im Zelt zu vernehmen war, war das sich langsam entfernende Donnergrollen von aussen und Sōnas Wimmern.<p>

Arya löste ihre Hand von seiner Wange, beugte sich zur Seite und hob die Kleine hoch. Dabei zitterten ihre Arme jedoch so fest, dass Jaqen befürchtete, sie könnte sie fallen lassen.  
>Vorsichtig legte sie Sōna an ihre Brust.<br>Diese Idee verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren dem Säugling die Augen zugefallen.  
>Arya griff mit der Hand nach unten um die Decke hochzuziehen, die Jaqen bei seinem Reanimationsversuch heruntergerissen hatte. Sie warf die Decke auch über Jaqens Beine und er rutschte automatisch ein wenig näher an sie heran bevor er die Decke nach oben zog.<br>„Arya, versprich mir, und bitte, versprich mir diesmal ehrlich, dass du nie wieder in einen anderen Geist eindringst. Wir finden einen anderen Weg um das mit Joffrey zu regeln." Sie lächelte müde.  
>„Versprochen, wir sind mit unserem Auftrag sowieso fertig. Nicht mehr lange und die sieben Königslande werden erfahren, dass sich ihr geliebter König in den Tod gestürzt hat."<br>„Joffrey ist tot?" Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Jaqen so etwas wie Erleichterung, doch dann viel ihm wieder ein, das dieser Auftrag mehrmals beinahe Aryas Leben gekostet hatte.  
>„Mausetot." Sie rutschte noch etwas näher an ihn heran und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ihr Körper war immer noch kälter als seiner, doch so hörte er ihren Atem laut und deutlich.<p>

Eine ganze Weile lang lagen sie einfach da, beide (ganz besonders er) zu aufgewühlt um einzuschlafen.  
>Jaqen wusste nicht woher, doch auf einmal überkam ihn das unbändige Verlangen sich herunterzubeugen und Arya zu küssen. Etwas, dass es in seinem Unterbewusstsein vielleicht schon eine ganze Weile lang vorgehabt hatte. Mit dem heutigen Abend war ihm wiedermal klar geworden wie schnell ein Leben doch enden konnte, warum also nicht die Frau küssen, die ihm im letzten Jahr so unendlich wichtig geworden war? Immer noch weigerte er sich daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Aryas Herz nicht mehr zu schlagen begonnen hätte.<br>Er rutschte ein wenig weiter nach unten, drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und küsste sie.  
>Es war ein leichter, sanfter Kuss. Trotzdem schien er noch intensiver und um einiges besser zu sein als der, in den schwarzen Zellen.<br>„Das wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit", sagte sie grinsend als sie sich voneinander lösten. Er lachte und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, wurde dann aber auch wieder nachdenklich.  
>„Hast du dir schon überlegt wie es weitergehen soll nachdem wir im Haus von Schwarz und Weiss waren? Mit uns?" Sie schwieg einen Moment lang.<br>„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass du dich wegen Sōna nicht gezwungen fühlen musst bei uns zu bleiben. Aber wenn ich das vorhin richtig gedeutet habe…", sie lächelte.  
>„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich lasse euch alleine?" Er war doch leicht erschüttert über diese Aussage.<br>„Nein, zu beginn- noch während der Schwangerschaft- habe ich eher befürchtet, dass du dich gezwungen fühlen würdest bei uns zu bleiben. Und das möchte ich auf keinen Fall." Nachdenklich fuhr er ihr durchs Haar.  
>„Na ja, es geht hier ja nicht nur um mich. Wenn du nicht wollen würdest das ich bei dir bleibe, wäre es ebenfalls deine Entscheidung." Sie schmunzelte.<br>„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich dich jeden Moment wegschicken wollen?" Jaqen betrachtete ihre Lage nochmals etwas genauer, sie lagen hier, in einem kleinen Zelt eng aneinandergeschmiegt unter derselben Decke während Arya ihre gemeinsame Tochter im Arm hielt.  
>„Wohl eher nicht."<br>„Sehe ich auch so", erwiderte Arya und sie küssten sich erneut.

Obwohl auch er den Schlaf bitternötig gehabt hätte, blieb Jaqen noch eine ganze Weile wach und lauschte Aryas gleichmässigem Atem, genoss das Gefühl, dass sie so nahe bei ihm war.

_Cersei_  
>Der Sturm hatte wohl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, denn Cersei musste sich beinahe die Ohren zuhalten wenn der Donner grollte und die Fensterscheiben erzitterten unter der Kraft des Windes.<br>Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Joffrey diesen Vorschlag annehmen würde, doch es was das Beste so und irgendwie musste sie ihm das einschärfen. Nur wie? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in sein Zimmer verzogen und kochte vor Wut, sie wollte ihn noch ein wenig lassen. Spätestens morgen früh würde Cersei nochmal versuchen mit ihrem Sohn zu sprechen, vielleicht würde sie auch ihren Vater schicken. Da Jamie immer noch nicht hier war, war er der Einzige, vor dem Joffrey vielleicht noch ein wenig Respekt zeigte.

Ein Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören, das beim Donnergrollen beinahe untergegangen wäre.  
>„Herein", rief sie und liess Trant eintreten. „Was wollt ihr?" er schwieg. „Habt ihr Eure Stimme verloren? <em>Was wollt ihr?"<em>, fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.  
>„Ich… Meine Königin…" Was war nur los mit ihm? Trant war doch sonst auch niemand, der lange um den heissen Brei herumredete.<br>„Joffrey". Sie sprang auf, „Was ist mit ihm? Trant schien sich noch unwohler in seinem Körper zu fühlen.  
>„Er ist tot." Sie sagte nichts. Tat so, als hätte sie seine Worte nicht gehört.<br>„Man hat seine Leiche…" Weiter hörte sie ihm nicht zu. Unter Schock rannte Cersei die beiden Stockwerke bis ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und stiess die Tür nach draussen auf, rannte in den Sturm hinaus. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, alle Wachmänner standen am selben Ort und sie wollte sich einen Weg hindurch bahnen.  
>Arme packten sie, es war ihr Vater wie sie bei einem der Blitze erkannte.<br>„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir das ansehen solltest." Sie stiess ihn zurück, etwas das sie im Normalfall niemals getan hätte. Doch sie musste wissen, was passiert war.  
>Mit ihren Ellenbogen bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Wachmänner, hielt erst, als sie die zerschundene Leiche ihres ältesten Sohnes vor sich sah.<p>

„Wie ist das passiert?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Keiner antwortete ihr. „WIE IST DAS PASSIERT?!" Natürlich war ihr selbst klar, wie das hier passiert war. Sie befanden sich hier neben einem Turm und in seiner Leiche befand sich wohl kein ganzer Knochen mehr, doch sie musste es von jemand anderem hören um es endgültig begreifen zu können.  
>„Er ist gesprungen." Wie bei den Göttern konnte ihr Vater nur so ruhig sein, Joffrey war sein <em>Enkel <em>gewesen…  
>Sie viel auf die Knie. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?<p>

_Arya_  
>Es war ein schönes Gefühl aufzuwachen und Jaqen dicht neben sich zu spüren, diesmal rutschte sie jedoch nicht weg (nun ja, er hatte beide Arme um sie geschlungen, von dem her war das mit dem Wegrutschen ohnehin so eine Sache…).<br>Sōna schrie nicht um ihren Hunger bemerkbar zu machen, nein, für einen Säugling war sie ziemlich schlau. Sie wusste woher ihre Nahrung kam und tastete mit ihren winzigen Händen an Aryas Brüsten entlang, doch durch das Hemd würde sie mit ihrem Unterfangen wohl wenig Erfolg haben und Arya zog das Hemd nach unten.  
>Während Sōna trank versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was ihr letzte Nacht nicht wirklich gelungen war.<br>Nach dem Sturz in Joffreys Körper war alles um sie herum dunkel gewesen. Aber wie hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass es sie gleich _umbringen _würde? Jaqen musste sich wirklich grosse Sorgen um sie gemacht haben. Doch etwas Gutes hatte die ganze Sache dann doch, wie lange hätte es wohl sonst noch gedauert, bis es zu einer richtigen Aussprache zwischen ihnen gekommen wäre?  
>Endlich war das alles hier vorbei. Joffrey war tot, sie war mehr oder weniger glimpflich davongekommen und Sōna schien die bisherige Reise ebenfalls ziemlich gut überstanden zu haben.<p>

Der Tag hatte sich schon bemerkbar gemacht nachdem sie aufgewacht war, obwohl eine Schneeschicht einige Teile des Zeltes abdunkelte. So waren sie geschützt und Arya hielt es nicht für nötig Jaqen zu wecken, jetzt wo er schon mal richtig schlief.  
>Erst nach geschätzten zwei Stunden als ein nicht besonders angenehmer Duft aus Sōnas Windel aufzusteigen begann, wand Arya sich vorsichtig aus Jaqens Armen und suchte in der Tasche nach einer frischen Stoffwindel. Die alte verschnürte sie so, dass auch ja nichts daneben gehen konnte. Sie würde die Windel später entsorgen, aber ihre Motivation um jetzt aus dem Zelt zu gehen hielt sich in Grenzen.<p>

Nicht lange und Sōna war wieder eingeschlafen, Arya legte sie, dick in ein Tuch eingewickelt zu Boden bevor sie wieder zu Jaqen hinüberkroch und wieder unter die Decke schlüpfte. Jetzt da sie Sōna nicht mehr an ihrer Brust lag konnte sie sich Jaqen zuwenden und sich noch dichter an ihn schmiegen, augenblicklich legte er wieder die Arme um sie und es gelang auch Arya noch einige Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

_Jaqen_  
>Sie blieben noch fast zwei Tage am selben Ort um wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Erholung hatten sie beide nötig, im Durchschnitt hatten sie nur jeden zweiten Tag ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Er noch weniger als Arya, da sie selten „geschlafen" hatte.<br>Erst am Morgen des übernächsten Tages hatten sie die Tasche und das Zelt zusammengepackt.

Jaqen war darauf gespannt wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sich die Nachricht von Joffreys Tod verbreitete. Geheim halten konnten es die Lannisters vielleicht für eine gewisse Zeitspanne, doch irgendjemand würde reden und ab dann war es nur noch eine frage der Zeit bis die Nachricht alle sieben Königslande erreicht hatte. Wobei Braavos wohl die erste freie Stadt war die davon erfuhr. Braavos… Er erstarrte. Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiss würde vielleicht halbwegs zufrieden sein mit dem Ausgang des Auftrags (immerhin war Joffrey tot), doch bei der Bank von Braavos hatte er seine gewissen Zweifel. Immerhin befand sich die Gutschrift die Joffrey ihnen damals ausgestellt hatte immer noch in einem Felsspalt in der Nähe von Harrenhall.  
>„Was ist?" Arya hatte sein Zögern bemerkt.<br>„Nichts wichtiges", erwiderte er nur und ging weiter. Das konnte nun wirklich jemand anderes erledigen.

Es war kaum zu glauben, doch für dieses eine Mal lief alles ohne Probleme. Sie überquerten den Schwarzwasser wieder mit einer Fähre und konnten mit den letzten paar Münzen genügend Proviant kaufen um die Reise bis zur Krabbenbucht durchzustehen.  
>Dort fanden sie erstaunlich schnell ein Schiff, das nach Braavos fuhr und durch die Worte <em>Valar Morghulis <em>bekamen sie auch wieder recht schnell eine Kabine. Wobei Jaqen den etwas überraschten Blick den der Kapitän Sōna zuwarf nicht übersah, der rote Flaum ihrer Haare war gut sichtbar und ihre Augen schienen schon beinahe so neugierig wie die ihrer Mutter zu schauen. Natürlich sagte er nichts und sie bezogen ihre Kabine, ja, diesmal war es nur eine. Durch die unsicheren Zeiten waren viele Überfahrten nach Braavos gestrichen worden und fast alle Kabinen waren belegt, doch diesmal störte es sie nicht, nur eine zu haben. Für Sōna fanden sie auch einen guten Schlafplatz. Sie legten ganz einfach ein paar Decken und Felle in die Kiste, die für die Besitztümer gedacht waren und entfernten den Deckel. So konnte sie selbst bei grösseren Wellen nicht hinausfallen und hatte es zweifellos wärmer als in den vorherigen paar Wochen.

Da er die Seeluft mochte ging Jaqen normalerweise immer an Deck wenn das Schiff ablegte, doch diesmal blieb er bei Arya und legte sich neben sie auf die Pritsche. Wobei _neben _sie hier schon fast der falsche Ausdruck war, denn die Pritsche war nur für einen Menschen (wenn überhaupt) ausgelegt.  
>„Bist du überhaupt müde?", fragte er weil Arya allem Anschein nach einfach nicht still liegen konnte.<br>„Nein."  
>„Sollen wir nach oben gehen?"<br>„Nein." Sie stütze sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und küsste ihn. Anfangs nur langsam und zärtlich, doch dann kam wieder dieses gewisse etwas hinzu dass ihn doch sehr an die Situation in den schwarzen Zellen erinnerte. Diesmal versuchte er den Kuss gar nicht erst zu unterbrechen, doch als sie ein Bein auf die andere Seite seines Körpers legte und sich rittlings auf ihn setzte schossen ihm doch gewisse Bedenken durch den Kopf, Sōnas Geburt war erst gut zwei Monate her und er bezweifelte, dass- sollte es so sein- eine weitere Schwangerschaft ihrem Körper guttun würde.  
>Sanft aber bestimmt zog er sie wieder neben sich auf die dünne Matratze, wobei er den Kuss aber beibehielt.<br>„Spielverderber", nuschelte sie.

Sie hatten keinerlei Gepäck bei sich als sie vor dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiss standen, nur Sōna.  
>Er spürte deutlich das Arya mit jedem Schritt den sie sich dem Marmorgebäude näherten mulmiger zu mute wurde, ihm selbst ging es nicht viel anders. Obwohl sie natürlich keine „Angst" zu haben brauchten, man würde sie aus der Verbindung ausschliessen, zweifellos, doch mehr würde nicht passieren.<p>

Es waren keine Leute zu sehen als sie die von Säulen gehaltene Halle betraten, nur die Priesterin, die gerade dabei war einige Kerzen zu entzünden.  
>Selbst sie konnte einen verblüfften Blick nicht unterdrücken als er sie dort so stehen sah, nach über einem Jahr und Arya mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm. Die Verblüffung wich einem schmalen Lächeln.<br>„Wir haben uns schon gefragt warum ihr euch so viel Zeit lasst, aber diese Frage dürfte nun wohl geklärt sein."  
>Der Priester kam nun ebenfalls hinzu.<br>„Das Geschenk wurde überbracht", sagte Jaqen knapp, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.  
>„Ich nehme nicht an, das ist nicht das einzige, was ihr uns mitteilen wollt." Im Gegensatz zur Priesterin schien er nicht besonders überrascht, sondern viel eher belustigt zu sein.<p> 


	29. Epilog

_Zwei Jahre später..._

Der Fischmarkt in Braavos war wie immer gut besucht als eine junge Frau an den Ständen vorüber. Der Unauffälligkeit halber kaufte sie einige Muscheln- auf dem Gebiet kannte sie sich bestens aus- verbrachte aber den Grossteil der Zeit damit die Leute zu beobachten. An ihrer Hand hielt sie ein kleines Mädchen, dass gerade erst das laufen gelernt hatte. Von dieser Fähigkeit machte es auch gebrauch und hätte die Frau das Mädchen nicht fest an der Hand gehalten, wäre es innerhalb kürzester Zeit in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
>Eine ältere Frau hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und die junge Mutter war zufrieden, sie hatte ihr Ziel ausfindig gemacht. Doch sie würde der Frau das Geschenk nicht heute überbringen, nicht, solange ihre Tochter dabei war. Irgendwo auf dem Markt befand sich auch der Vater des kleinen Mädchens und beobachtete seinerseits ein anderes Ziel.<br>In zirka einer Stunde würden sie dann wieder aufeinandertreffen und nach hause gehen, ein ganz normaler Markttag also…

* * *

><p>Hey Leute ^^<br>So, hiermit ist die Geschichte offiziell beendet...  
>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und falls es eure Zeit erlaubt würde ich mich doch sehr über ein kleines Feedback freuen, vielleicht auch dinge, die ich beim nächsten Mal besser machen könnte (?)<p>

ein abschliessendes GLG ;)

The Waif


End file.
